Après elle, une autre vie
by pepete55
Summary: Et si Veronica avait réagi différemment après la mort de Lilly, après s'être complètement renfermée sur elle même, certains événements vont la forcer à réagir.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, cela fait déjà longtemps que j'écris cette fanfiction même si je ne la poste que maintenant, c'est une de mes premières alors je vous prie d'être indulgents. Je ne suis pas très très fière du début mais je n'ai pas souhaité le modifier...  
Ayant beaucoup d'avance, je posterai une à trois suites par semaines selon mon temps libre, par contre ce n'est pas sûr que tous les chapitres seront longs...

Je rappelle que les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'accepte les critiques.

* * *

Une jeune fille était assise derrière une table de la cour du Lycée de Neptune High. Elle était seule, le visage penché sur son repas.  
Ses longs cheveux teintés en noir lui tombaient sur les épaules et sa frange cachait le haut de ses yeux bleus. Ses paupières étaient noires également, recouvertes par un fard bon marché.  
Elle avait épargné cette couleur à ses lèvres mais elle était vêtue de la même couleur que le reste, un tee-shirt noir, une jupe noir et des bas résilles. Son visage était d'une blancheur impeccable. Tout un cliché, mais bizarrement c'était ainsi qu'elle avait voulu s'affirmer.

Qui aurait pu se douter que cette jeune adolescente virerait gothique ?

Il y a encore quelques mois elle était naïve, insouciante et...blonde.

Elle était devenue asociale, elle n'avait aucun amis, mais elle n'était pas ignorée, non, elle était méprisée. Tout le monde la regardait et se moquait d'elle mais elle s'en fichait, plus rien ne l'atteignait.

Ses écouteurs étaient posés dans ses oreilles et une forte musique gothique résonnait dans ses tympans. Une autre manière pour s'isoler du reste du monde.

Son père s'inquiétait pour elle, il savait qu'elle avait enduré de lourdes épreuves et il avait peur pour elle, son comportement empirait, elle parlait de moins en moins, ne faisait attention à rien ni personne, elle se refermait sur elle-même. Il aurait tout fait pour que tout cela ne soit pas arrivé et qu'elle redevienne la jeune fille innocente, naïve et pleine de vie qu'elle était.

Son ex petit-ami la regardait en soupirant, il était toujours amoureux d'elle mais il l'avait laissée tomber. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il aurait voulut la consoler de tout, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas et même si il essayait il savait que ce serait inutile, elle s'était tellement renfermée sur elle-même que lui seul n'arriverait pas à la ramener à la raison. Elle s'était construit une carapace qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à briser.

* * *

Les cours de la journée passèrent lentement pour la lycéenne, la plupart du temps elle se contentait de poser ses bras sur la table et de mettre sa tête par dessus, les profs avaient renoncé à la faire changer d'attitude se bornant à la mettre en heures de colle tout les mercredi après-midi. Elle y allait, de toute façon elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Etre là-bas ou ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

A la sonnerie qui annonçait enfin la liberté elle se dirigea en traînant des pieds jusqu'au cimetière, c'était son lieu, elle s'y rendait tout les jours, pas étonnant pour une gothique dirait-on. Elle traversa le cimetière, se frayant un chemin entre les tombes. Elle l'avait tellement emprunté que ses pas la dirigeaient machinalement au bon endroit. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche en face d'une tombe, elle caressa la pierre retraçant avec ses doigts les lettres gravées : Lilly Kane. C'était sa meilleure amie mais elle était partie.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissée ? J'ai tant besoin de toi.

Un frisson lui parcourut le bras, non, elle n'était pas comme les autres gothiques, elle détestait les cimetières, cela lui fichait la chair de poule, mais elle se sentait l'obligation de venir ici tous les jours. Si elle ne le faisait pas elle aurait eu le sentiment de l'abandonner.

Elle discutait avec sa meilleure amie, racontant des potins, persuadée qu'elle l'entendait.

C'était le seul moment de la journée où elle souriait, elle ne s'autorisait pas à pleurer, pas ici, elle savait que Lilly ne l'aurait pas voulut.

Veronica était seule, elle le savait, mais elle ne faisait rien pour changer ça. A quoi bon rechercher la présence des autres si elle se sentait inévitablement vide ? Et puis elle avait le sentiment que se lier à quelqu'un serait trahir Lilly. L'oublier ? Passer à autre chose ? Jamais.

- Tu sais que je ne te remplacerais pas Lilly.

Elle se leva laissant tomber une fleur blanche sur la tombe de son amie et s'en alla. Elle croisait sans cesse des jeunes qui s'amusaient et riaient, elle leur jetait un regard noir, ils détournaient les yeux, gênés. Tout le monde savait qui elle était, et tout le monde l'évitait comme la peste.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, son chien sauta sur elle pour la lécher mais celle-ci le repoussa et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La musique résonna bien vite dans tout l'appartement.

* * *

Keith rentra chez lui très tard après une affaire qu'il avait dû régler, il vit BackUp sur le tapis qui avait l'air complètement affolé par la musique qui résonnait entre les murs.

Keith le caressa avant de s'adresser à lui d'une voix rassurante.

- C'est rien mon gros, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'occuper de toi à nouveau.

Il toqua à la porte de sa fille et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il savait qu'elle ne répondait plus depuis quelques temps.

Veronica était allongée sur son lit en train de feuilleter un magazine. Elle tournait les pages sans vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans un bruit.

- Ça va ma chérie ?

- Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux...

Keith soupira, elle ne voulait pas se confier à lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer la mort de Lilly et elle n'en avait jamais parlé. C'était un véritable sujet tabou pour elle. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle allait bien. Et même si elle en semblait convaincue, il savait que ce n'était pourtant pas le cas.

- On mange dans une demi-heure.

Veronica regarda son père sortir, elle savait qu'il était triste, que ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Veronica alluma son ordinateur et se connecta sur sa messagerie, elle l'avait laissée pour le moment telle qu'elle était avant la mort de Lilly. Mais à quoi est-ce que cela servait ?

« Supprimer tous les contacts ? »

Elle cliqua sur Ok et tous ses anciens « amis » ou plutôt ceux de Lilly s'envolèrent de la liste.

_- On peut dire que je suis vraiment seule maintenant..._

* * *

Elle mangea sans un mot sous le regard triste de son père. Maintenant les repas n'étaient ponctués que par les bruits de couverts. On aurait dit deux étrangers forcés de manger à la même table... Après avoir débarrassé son assiette, elle alla se coucher, le lendemain allait être une journée sans intérêt et elle ne ferait rien pour le changer, elle avait sa routine et plus rien ne pourrait la changer, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

Le réveil sonna, Veronica le frappa d'un coup sec, elle avait mal dormi comme chaque nuit, les bons souvenirs de sa vie d'avant la hantaient mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y revenir, il lui manquait la personne essentielle : Lilly. C'était le seul lien commun entre tous les bons moments qu'elle avait vécus. C'était comme si Lilly était nécessaire à son bonheur.

Elle se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et se maquilla.

Elle tapota la tête de son chien comme pour se faire pardonner de la veille et prit sa voiture pour aller en cours.

* * *

Veronica était affalée sur sa table et n'écoutait que d'une oreille sa prof parler.

- Bon, pour ce travail je vais vous mettre par groupe de trois...

Elle cita plusieurs noms jusqu'à arriver à celui de l'adolescente...

- Veronica, Wallace et Logan.

Veronica se redressa soudainement et Logan et elle se regardèrent dégoûtés. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils se détestaient autant qu'ils avaient pu être amis par le passé.

Les deux garçons déplacèrent leurs chaises et s'installèrent en face de Veronica. Wallace racla sa chaise pour se rapprocher de la table de Veronica.

- Fais gaffe Wallace, t'approche pas trop, elle pourrait sucer ton sang... Moi je préfère m'éloigner, j'ai un cou très appétissant, l'avertit Logan d'un ton moqueur.

- Echolls, sache que ton sang est bien le dernier sur terre que je voudrais boire, répliqua-t-elle.

Wallace secoua la tête face au comportement de ses deux camarades, il voulait une bonne note et il avait fallut qu'il se retrouve avec les deux personnes, avec Dick, qui travaillaient le moins de la classe. Pris séparément ils n'étaient déjà pas des passionnés par les cours. Mais si on rajoutait à ça que tout le monde était très bien au courant de la rivalité qui existait entre ces deux-là... Espérer les voir travailler ensemble c'était Mission Impossible !

- Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins juste pendant ce travail ? Vous savez, j'aimerais bien obtenir une bonne note, on a pas choisi notre groupe mais je suis sûr qu'on peut faire quelque chose, alors ne soyez pas égoïste et oubliez vos différends juste un moment.

Logan tendit la main vers elle. Mais tout en lui suintait la fausseté.

- Nouvel ami de Veronica Mars ?

Celle-ci ignora royalement sa main tendue.

- N'y crois pas trop.

Le groupe devait écrire une pièce de théâtre assez longue avec quelques critères imposés par la prof, à la fin de leur première heure ils avaient déjà bien avancé ou plutôt Wallace avait bien avancé.

Logan ne cessait d'envoyer des piques à Veronica. Celle-ci lui répondait amèrement mais elle en avait marre de tout ça, elle aurait presque pensé que la prof avait fait exprès de la mettre avec lui. Après tout, peut être que ça l'amusait.

- Je peux pas changer de groupe madame ? demanda-t-elle finalement après une remarque supplémentaire de Logan.

- Non, il faut bien que tu t'habitues à travailler avec des personnes que tu n'apprécies pas forcément, tu crois peut-être que tu pourras demander à ton patron qu'il te mette d'autres collègues ?

Veronica soupira. Elle savait que les professeurs n'étaient pas de son côté, avec son comportement c'était compréhensible, mais elle avait tout de même espéré qu'elle pourrait se débarrasser de Logan.

- Quoi ? On est pas à ton goût ? Tu préfères ceux aux cheveux et aux lèvres noirs ? Ceux qui passent leur temps au dessus d'une tombe ou à s'ouvrir le bras pour voir leur sang couler sur leur peau blanche ? fit Logan d'un ton sarcastique.

- Laisse la un peu, c'est sûr qu'elle veut changer de groupe avec tout ce que tu lui dis, intervint Wallace.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi après la mort de Lilly au lieu de rester à me soutenir puisque tu faisais partie de mes amis tu es parti et de plus tu n'as pas cessé de chercher à me blesser avec des paroles sur ma mère et tout ou il ne peut pas comprendre la raison exacte pour laquelle je veux changer de groupe ?! s'exclama Veronica, visiblement étonnée.

Veronica se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la salle de classe énervée par les propos de Logan, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et s'assit contre la porte. Peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas devenue comme ça si son père n'avait pas perdu son poste de shérif, si sa mère n'était pas partie, si ses anciens amis ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos et si elle n'avait pas été considérée comme la paria du lycée, tout ça en plus de la mort de Lilly, comment aurait-elle pu le supporter ? Elle n'était qu'humaine après tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps, voici la suite ! Je vous gâte, c'est plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude de poster.

Au fait je précise que j'accepte tous les commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, les critiques permettent d'avancer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Salle de classe.

Le professeur avait suivi des yeux Veronica lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle en trombe. Elle poussa un soupir sonore, visiblement peu impressionnée par ce coup de sang, avant de se tourner vers les deux camarades de la jeune fille.

- Logan, Wallace, essayez de retrouver Veronica et de la ramener en classe, je suis sûre que vous pourriez faire du bon boulot si vous faisiez un petit effort.

Les deux garçons approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et sortirent de la salle pour se mettre à la recherche de Veronica. Tout ce que Logan espérait, c'était qu'elle ne soit pas partie du lycée, il ne tenait pas à lui courir après dans tout Neptune. Wallace, quant à lui, cherchait toujours à comprendre la situation.

- Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec elle ? ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger Wallace.

- Écoute, si on se retrouve ensemble en ce moment c'est juste parce qu'on est obligés alors ne crois pas que je vais te raconter ma vie comme si tu étais un vieil ami.

- OK, c'est bon mais comme tu la connais mieux que moi, t'as une idée d'où elle aurait pu aller ?

Logan poussa un soupir, observant les environs comme si Veronica aurait pu se cacher dans un recoin au détour d'un couloir.

- Aucune idée... On se sépare, on finira bien par la trouver.

* * *

Veronica s'était à présent levée et s'était mise face aux miroirs, elle observa un instant son reflet avant de grimacer et d'ouvrir les robinets afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son maquillage au contact de l'eau coula, elle avait maintenant deux grands traits noirs sur les joues. On aurait cru un panda, voire pire...

_- Mauvaise idée..._

Elle n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un était rentré et ne s'aperçut de sa présence que quand elle sentit deux bras l'entourer.

- Je t'ai fait pleurer ? s'enquit-il d'un ton faussement attendri.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me faire pleurer ?

- Les traces de maquillages sont arrivées toute seule Mars ?

- Je me suis passé de l'eau sur le visage Echolls alors maintenant dégage !

Elle le repoussa violemment. Plus loin elle serait de lui, mieux ce serait. Logan leva les bras en l'air d'un geste défensif.

- Tu dois seulement retourner en cours, tu ne crois pas que je suis venu te chercher simplement parce que j'en avais envie, ou que je voulais te consoler...

Veronica posa sa main sur son cœur et mima la déception.

- Oh, je suis déçue, et moi qui croyais que tu cherchais ma présence. J'étais persuadée que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi...

Logan ne sembla pas l'écouter, le regard tourné dans une autre direction. Il fallait qu'il clarifie quelque chose par rapport à ce qu'elle avait dit. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle déforme l'histoire, qu'elle le place en méchant et basta.

- Juste une chose à propos de tout à l'heure... On ne t'a pas abandonnée, c'est toi qui as changé, qui as fait comme si il n'y avait rien eu sans montrer un seul signe de faiblesse ou de tristesse, tu n'avais pas besoin de nous, tu nous l'as très bien fait comprendre. Je ne vois pas comment on peut abandonner quelqu'un qui n'est déjà plus avec nous...

Logan tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce laissant Veronica complètement assommée par ses paroles.

_- Alors il croit vraiment que je n'ai pas souffert, il ose dire que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. J'ai perdu Lilly comme eux, c'était ma meilleure amie, sans doute la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi et il ose penser que je n'ai pas souffert.._.

Wallace, toujours en quête de Veronica, vit Logan sortir des toilettes des filles. Il l'interpella.

- Tu l'as trouvée ?

- Oui, elle est là, je te laisse t'occuper d'elle, je vous attends ici, j'ai déjà donné.

Wallace acquiesça et rentra dans la pièce, il vit Veronica assise en dessous des lavabos, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille perdue. Wallace la rejoignit et s'assit calmement à ses côtés. Veronica posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Wallace, ce geste s'était fait naturellement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce garçon lui inspirait confiance, sans vraiment le connaître elle était sûre que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux me le dire, je ne te jugerai pas et je ne le répéterai pas.

- Tu serais bien le seul à ne pas me juger.

Wallace lui fit un petit sourire. Après un petit instant de silence, Veronica se reprit et se leva. Elle fit face à Wallace, le visage neutre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Bon allons-y, nous allons obtenir la meilleure note de toute la classe, j'avoue que le pari n'est pas facile avec un abruti pareil dans notre groupe mais ça devrait le faire !

Ils sortirent ensemble des toilettes, un sourire aux lèvres, Logan les attendait appuyé au mur en face, il les regarda étrangement, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il la voyait sourire pour autre chose qu'une moquerie envers lui.

- Alors, fini de pleurer Mars ? On a un devoir à réussir.

- Oui et quels partenaires ! J'ai vraiment de la chance... ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Logan passa un bras autour des épaules de ses deux camarades. Veronica gigota pour se défaire de son étreinte.

- Miss Mars reconnaît enfin notre vraie valeur, dit-il, satisfait.

- Wallace est quelqu'un de bien et toi un crétin, c'est ça ?

- Vous me faites penser à des gamins à vous chamailler et encore je ne vous parle que depuis quelques heures...

- Bienvenue dans le monde de Logan et Veronica ! proclama théâtralement Logan.

- On ne peut pas faire partie d'un même monde Echolls...

- Si ce monde existe, c'est bien le plus affreux que j'aie jamais vu, marmonna Wallace.

Ils rentrèrent en classe tous les trois, le sourire aux lèvres quand la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la matinée. Le professeur se tourna vers eux en les voyant arriver.

- Vous avez pris un retard considérable sur votre travail. Je ne peux pas accorder des séances supplémentaires seulement pour que vous puissiez le terminer. Il va falloir que vous rattrapiez ce retard en dehors des cours si vous comptez avoir au moins la moyenne.

Les sourires de Logan et Veronica s'évanouirent. Wallace quant à lui était plutôt amusé par la situation, il ne savait pas grand chose sur eux mais les chamailleries des deux anciens amis le faisaient rire. Tant que ça ne tournait pas au bain de sang tout du moins...

- Ce sera fait madame, répondit Wallace.

Ils sortirent de la salle avec la masse des élèves qui se rendaient déjà vers la cafétéria. Il fallait qu'ils règlent de suite le problème du devoir...

- Où est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça ? Je tiens pas à être vu avec des mauvaises fréquentations, grinça Logan entre ses dents.

- Ta réputation de gosse de riche pourrait en prendre un coup, approuva Veronica, sarcastique.

- Non, celle de gars sexy.

- Laisse moi rire...

- En tout cas, pas chez moi pour le devoir, vous pourriez salir mon salon...

- Pff, comme si on était deux grosses saletés qui ne cherchaient qu'à tout infecter chez toi, moi ce ne sera pas possible chez moi, je ne pense pas que ma mère serait d'accord, elle est épuisée en rentrant du travail alors... expliqua Wallace.

- Ronnie, le shérif Mars voudra bien accepter un vieil ami ?

- Il est plus shérif, un idiot l'a remplacé je te rappelle. Ok, chez moi ce soir après les cours qu'on en finisse au plus vite...

Wallace resta avec Veronica durant le repas et les heures de cours qui suivirent, cela faisait du bien à Veronica de pouvoir de nouveau discuter et plaisanter avec quelqu'un, d'avoir l'impression de ne plus être seule, d'avoir un ami. Elle avait découvert que Wallace était effectivement très gentil, que c'était un basketteur de talent et quelques autres choses par-ci par-là, quant à elle, elle ne s'était pas vraiment confiée, Wallace savait juste qu'elle avait une amie qui s'appelait Lilly qui s'était fait assassiner et que Logan était un de ses amis auparavant mais que après la mort de Lilly ils n'avaient fait que de se haïr. Bref, simplement des choses qu'il avait déjà pu entendre au détour d'un couloir...

* * *

A la fin des cours Veronica, accompagnée de Wallace, rentra chez elle en voiture, Logan ayant décidé de prendre sa propre voiture. De toute manière, il connaissait le chemin.

_- Et une soirée, une avec une des personnes que je souhaite le plus éviter... C'est vraiment pas possible, ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses là ! _pensa Veronica.

Elle rentra chez elle suivie de Wallace, son père était déjà là, il fut plus que surpris de voir que Veronica ne rentrait pas seule. Il se demandait si sa fille avait enfin décidé d'avoir de nouveau des amis et de retrouver un peu goût à la vie. Si c'était le cas, ça ne pouvait qu'être positif.

- Salut papa, je te présente Wallace, on a un devoir à faire ensemble.

Wallace et Keith se firent un signe de tête pour se saluer.

On toqua à la porte quelques instants après.

Keith se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise en découvrant le jeune Echolls sur le pas de sa porte. C'était la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait de voir ici.

- Logan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonsoir monsieur Mars, commença-t-il un peu hésitant.

Il se doutait que Keith savait très bien comment il traitait sa fille ces derniers temps et ça le rendait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas vraiment fière de tout ce qu'il avait fait... de ce qu'il faisait toujours. C'était un véritable paradoxe, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais il lui arrivait aussi de regretter ses actes.

- Je... j'ai un travail à faire avec votre fille.

- Eh bien entre.

- Tu vois la chance que j'ai papa, je suis entourée de beaux mecs pour toute la soirée... Enfin plutôt qu'ils se croient beaux mais je vais pas les vexer quand même, ça a un ego si fragile un homme, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Eh bien bonne chance... Travaillez bien.

_- J'en aurai besoin._

Les trois camarades se rendirent dans la chambre de Veronica, les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de la contempler attentivement. Logan était déjà venu ici mais sa chambre avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, il aurait voulu s'approcher pour regarder le mur recouvert de photos mais il savait que Veronica ne serait sûrement pas d'accord. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce mur, il croyait reconnaître des photos de lui, Duncan et Lilly.

Veronica, suivit des yeux le regard de Logan et s'énerva. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il se trouve ici, il fallait en plus qu'il viole son intimité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Echolls ? Mes photos ne te regardent pas !

- Outch ! Je suis démasqué, désolé Ronnie mais ta chambre a... changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu. Je voulais juste voir...

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Ronnie ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux plus entendre ce surnom et de plus tu es en mauvaise position pour m'appeler comme ça !

C'était une appellation qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis l'époque où elle traînait encore avec lui. Quand elle faisait encore partie d'une bande de quatre amis que rien ne pouvait séparer. Cette époque était révolue. Et elle souhaitait éviter tout ce qui pouvait l'y rattacher.

- Ok Ro... euh, Mars.

Veronica lui lança un regard noir, elle avait bien vu qu'il avait fait exprès de sortir cette syllabe, à croire que ça l'amusait de l'énerver.

- Euh...

Wallace se racla la gorge, légèrement embarrassé.

- On pourrait peut être commencer à travailler ?

_- Encore heureux que Wallace est là, sinon du sang tacherait le sol d'ici la fin de la soirée..._

* * *

Ils étaient installés tous les trois par terre autour du lit, cherchant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien écrire pour leur devoir. Ils plaisantaient souvent, l'humeur était plutôt joyeuse malgré les piques que Logan et Veronica ne cessaient de se lancer. On ne se refait pas...

La sonnerie du portable de Wallace retentit soudainement, les tirant de leur travail. Il décrocha.

- ...

- Euh, je suis chez une amie, on a un devoir à faire.

-...

- Désolé maman.

-...

- Quoi ?

- ... !

Wallace poussa un soupir.

- Bon, okay, d'accord, à toute à l'heure.

Wallace raccrocha.

- C'était ta maman ? s'enquit Logan d'un ton moqueur en insistant sur le mot "maman".

- Euh oui et, je sais pas si vous allez être content... Je... je dois y aller donc, si vous pouviez au moins terminer la scène qu'on a commencé... tous les deux...

- Wallace, tu es fou ! Tu comptes pas me laisser seule avec cette... chose quand même ? Tu n'as aucune pitié... se plaignit Veronica.

- Moi aussi je serais heureux de travailler avec toi Mars... T'inquiète pas Wallace, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle... Je ne la quitterai pas une seconde des yeux... dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

- Désolé V... j'ai pas le choix.

- Ok, vas-y...mais tu sais que tu me revaudras ça.

- Oh, c'est pas la mort quand même de passer quelques temps tout seul juste vous deux.

- Si, répondirent Veronica et Logan d'une même voix.

- Si lundi un de nous deux n'est pas là c'est juste qu'il se sera fait tué par l'autre.

- T'inquiète pas Wallace, c'est lui que tu risques de pas voir lundi pas moi.

- Mars, je pense quand même être plus fort que toi...

- T'as des muscles en plastique Echolls...

- Oh, t'as vu ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Moi des muscles en plastique ? Tu crois que quand je frappe, les mecs font semblant de tomber par terre et ils se maquillent pour faire l'œil au beurre noir ? On est pas au catch.

- Moi aussi j'y arriverais si comme toi je ne savais me servir que de mes poings.

Logan rit en la regardant.

- Toi et tes tout petits poings ?

- Bon , je vais vous laisser vous chamailler les enfants moi il faut que je rentre chez moi... Ne vous entretuez pas !

Il avait de toute manière l'impression que son intrusion dans leur discussion ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid.  
Wallace s'en alla les laissant seuls.

Logan s'étira, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Seul avec une petite blonde, le rêve !

- Je ne suis pas petite ni blonde et je peux t'assurer que ce moment sera loin d'être un rêve pour toi...

* * *

Logan et Veronica écrivaient leur devoir en s'amusant, il ajoutaient des piques dans les dialogues, des piques dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

Logan sourit, amusé par le dialogue qu'ils étaient en train de créer.

- Faut peut être pas continuer comme ça, on va croire qu'on parle de nous...

- Ça risque pas Echolls, les personnages de la pièce sont en couple et nous, _elle fit une grimace_, je ne préfère pas nous imaginer ensemble.

- Tu es bien la seule fille à me trouver repoussant...

- J'ai pas dit repoussant !

- Ah !

Elle sursauta en entendant son exclamation satisfaite.

- Mars, tu viens de dire que j'étais pas repoussant, compte sur moi pour te le rappeler toute ta vie.

Veronica éclata de rire en secouant la tête. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde du fait qu'il la torturerait autant qu'il le pourrait avec ça. Même si c'était complètement ridicule. Et que cela ne signifiait rien.

- Oh non, pitié !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Logan commença à la chatouiller, Veronica se débattait tout en riant de plus en plus fort.

- Non, je supporte pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je sais bien, à ton avis pourquoi je te chatouille ?

Veronica parvint à reprendre le dessus et le plaqua au sol pour l'attaquer à son tour à coups de chatouilles.

- Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Keith arriva, ayant entendu du bruit. Il resta bouche bée devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux : Logan allongé par terre, sa fille assise sur lui à califourchon, ils riaient tous les deux n'ayant pas encore remarqué la présence de Keith.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Veronica était installée sur Logan qui lui tenait le poignet riant toujours quand elle s'aperçut de la présence de son père. Elle se leva d'un bond pour s'écarter de Logan en rougissant, le souffle court. Keith ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal.

Logan se releva lui aussi, aussi vite qu'il le put, il était gêné sachant exactement ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du père de Veronica à ce moment là et à quel point il se trompait. Rien que de s'imaginer avec Veronica, Logan en avait des frissons de dégoût. Il lissa un peu son tee-shirt pour se redonner contenance avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Hum, je... je vais y aller, à plus tard Veronica, bonsoir Monsieur Mars... bredouilla-t-il à toute vitesse.

Il baissa la tête et se hâta de sortir de chez eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

Keith et Veronica étaient maintenant seuls dans la chambre, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, gênée que son père l'ait surprise dans une telle position, surtout avec Logan... Elle ne croisa donc pas son regard, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il la fixait attentivement.

- Euh, chérie, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Euh, je sais pas, comme quoi ?

Le meilleur moyen de se sortir de là était de faire celle qui ne comprenait pas.

Keith hésita un instant avant de reprendre.

- Je ne sais pas, ce matin tu n'avais encore aucun ami et tu ne disais pas un mot et là je te retrouve...avec le jeune Echolls... plutôt de bonne humeur... C'est ton... nouveau petit ami ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment la personne que Keith aurait choisi pour sortir avec sa fille mais...  
Les yeux de Veronica s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Nan ! T'es fou, jamais ! On a juste un devoir à faire ensemble et après bah, ça sera comme avant, on ne risque pas de le revoir !

Keith sourit, amusé par la réaction excessive de sa fille.

- Eh, ne t'énerve pas, c'était juste pour savoir, tu es vachement sur la défensive, c'est juste que ça m'étonnait que tu fréquentes Logan alors que le peu de choses que tu m'ait dites ces derniers temps m'ont laissé penser que tu le détestais.

- Et c'est le cas.

- Ça n'en a pas tellement l'air.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

- D'accord chérie, je n'ai rien dit...

Keith sourit de nouveau, dans le dos de Veronica. Il savait que sa fille n'était absolument pas sûre d'elle quand elle disait détester Logan, on ne s'assoit pas à califourchon sur quelqu'un qu'on déteste, c'était absurde. Il était heureux de voir que sa fille avait retrouvé le sourire même si il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui lui offre ce sourire. Il aimait bien le nouvel ami de Veronica Wallace et il espérait que cette amitié durerait, que ce garçon puisse l'aider à faire son deuil.

* * *

Vendredi soir.

Logan venait de partir et Keith était sorti de la chambre de Veronica. Elle se retrouvait enfin seule.

_- Quelle journée étrange... Maintenant j'ai un ami et le plus bizarre c'est que pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai ri et qui plus est d'un rire sincère... Je me suis amusée mais... c'était avec Logan Echolls ! Ce gosse de riche arrogant et moqueur, grr je le déteste et pourtant je ne sais pas, j'étais bien avec lui, on se lançait des piques bien sûr mais ce n'était pas vraiment méchant cette fois ci, et puis il faut avouer que la « partie de chatouillis » ne m'a pas vraiment déplu._

Elle sembla soudainement réaliser ce à quoi elle était en train de penser.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Logan est Logan, nous ne nous entendrons jamais, tout va reprendre dès lundi au lycée, ses moqueries, ses vacheries, c'est tout, il a juste fait un effort parce qu'il savait qu'on allait devoir passer du temps ensemble, qu'on y était obligé, mais...Oh et puis je m'en fiche après tout, ce n'est que Logan. Je ne vais pas commencer à me prendre la tête pour lui !_

* * *

Le week-end passa lentement, comme tous les autres jours, Veronica ne parla pas, elle continuait ses visites au cimetière, elle continuait de rester forte devant la tombe de Lilly, de ne pas pleurer, de lui parler comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Ce dimanche en fin d'après-midi elle se rendit encore une fois au cimetière, l'air était frais, le vent balayait ses cheveux noirs, elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, contemplant la pierre grise. Elle commença à parler de tout et de rien comme à son habitude.

Après quelques minutes passées à "discuter", elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Duncan. Il semblait surpris de la voir. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais attendu à la croiser ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Veronica ?

- A ton avis...

- Je sais que ma question peut te paraître bizarre mais étant donné que tu ne t'es pas donnée la peine de venir à son enterrement je ne pensais pas te voir sur sa tombe...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je n'étais pas à son enterrement, tu ne m'as pas vue c'est tout, je n'étais simplement pas au premier rang d'un événement que Lilly n'aurait pas apprécié, elle n'aurait pas aimé voir tout ces gens tristes la pleurer et tous ces hypocrites qui faisaient semblant de renifler. C'est tellement peu Lilly, elle aurait détesté et tu le sais bien.

- Eh bien il n'y a que toi qui as caché toute cette tristesse, si tu en a eu d'ailleurs... Tu crois que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi ? C'est pas mieux, on pourrait se demander si tu as tenu à elle...

Elle secoua la tête, la mâchoire serrée de rage. Ils pouvaient dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient sur elle, mais pas ça. Comment quiconque pourrait douter de ça ?! C'était sa meilleure amie, elle avait été dévastée à sa mort, pourquoi personne ne voulait le comprendre ?

- C'est pas possible, comment vous pouvez tous penser ça ? Vous me connaissez si mal ! Peut-être à plus tard Duncan... Ou à jamais ça m'est égal puisque tu es devenu un abruti fini !

Elle s'en alla laissant son ex resté immobile, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Elle fulminait intérieurement, elle en avait plus qu'assez que tout le monde pense qu'elle n'avait pas souffert alors qu'elle avait perdu une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle. Ils croyaient donc tous qu'elle avait un coeur de pierre ?! Qu'elle n'était pas capable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment ?! C'est comme ça qu'ils parvenaient à justifier leurs actes ? Cela leur permettait de ne pas se sentir coupables de l'avoir abandonnée ?!

_- Ras le bol de ces idiots, comment j'ai pu être amie avec eux ?_

* * *

La nuit avait été agitée pour Veronica par ses rêves ou plutôt ses cauchemars, chaque matin elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, elle se réveillait avec le moindre détail en tête.

Chaque fois elle se souvenait du jour de la mort de Lilly, elle revoyait Duncan complètement déboussolé, elle lui demandait ce qu'il se passait et où était Lilly, il ne répondait pas, la regardant simplement en se balançant d'avant en arrière en la fixant d'un regard vide, elle se dirigeait vers le jardin d'où provenaient des voix et là, elle voyait le corps inerte de Lilly...Cette vision d'horreur la hantait et elle entendait sans cesse le rire plein de vie de Lilly résonner à ses oreilles. Et chaque fois, son réveil sonnait, la tirant de ses songes.

_- Et encore une journée de cours... Pitié laissez moi tranquille !_

Elle se doucha, s'habilla et se maquilla rapidement. Elle prit son petit déjeuner. Elle embrassa son père, caressa son chien et sortit de chez elle. Sa petite routine habituelle...

* * *

Lycée.

Veronica arpentait les couloirs qu'elle connaissait si bien à force, elle tourna la tête, Logan était là avec Duncan et ses amis, appuyé contre les casiers, il lui adressa un léger sourire en l'apercevant, elle détourna la tête et continua son chemin.

_- Pourquoi cet idiot me sourit-il ?_

Quelqu'un la percuta de plein fouet, elle allait commencer à râler et jeter un regard noir pour faire fuir le malheureux lycéen quand elle reconnut Wallace.

- Alors Veronica, on ne regarde plus où on marche ?

Veronica sourit en prenant un air malicieux.

- J'aime percuter les beaux garçons...

- Merci du compliment. Alors, vous avez bien avancé Logan et toi après que je sois parti ?

- Heu... ça dépend ce que tu appelles bien avancer...

Wallace leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant que l'hésitation de son amie n'était pas vraiment encourageante.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Logan, je ne l'ai pas encore vu, tu ne l'aurais pas tué quand même ?

Veronica lui frappa gentiment mais fermement l'épaule.

- Quoi tu m'en veux ? Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton Loganounet c'est ça ?

Veronica fit mine de vomir.

- C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Et le jour où je m'inquiéterais pour Logan...

- C'est bon je plaisantais...Mais t'étais bien amie avec lui avant.

- J'avoue mais c'est une chose inexplicable.

Les deux amis se rendirent dans leur salle de cours où ils devaient continuer leur devoir de français.

- Aller, installez vous tous à vos places de groupe ! Vous avez du pain sur la planche ! s'écria le professeur dans le brouhaha causé par les élèves.

Logan vint rejoindre Wallace et Veronica.

- Eh, salut mes camarades préférés, les salua-t-il.

Wallace, comme Veronica, l'ignora royalement. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Veronica, tu me passes ce que vous avez fait s'il te plait ?

Elle lui tendit une feuille que Wallace se mit à lire, au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait Wallace souriait puis finalement il éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? C'est si nul que ça ? se vexa légèrement Veronica.

Wallace tenta de s'exprimer tout en continuant de rire.

- Non, c'est pas nul mais c'est hilarant, ça se voit que c'est vous qui avez écrit ça, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez dire ce genre de trucs, vous ne vous seriez pas pris pour les personnages par hasard ?

- Non, on est pas en couple ! répondirent-ils tous deux en même temps.

- Vous êtes marrants, vous réagissez exactement pareil... remarqua Wallace.

- Ah oui, vraiment très drôle, bougonna Veronica.

- Oh, te vexe pas.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Veronica...T'es pas drôle.

- Tout le monde est toujours d'accord avec moi parce que j'ai toujours raison.

- Tu crois que je suis d'accord avec le fait que tu ne sois pas venu à l'enterrement de ta meilleure amie ? T'avais raison pour ça ?

- Encore ?! Vous n'avez pas fini de me le reprocher à tout va ?! A croire que c'est LE truc qui marche à tous les coups ! Vous êtes pas possible avec ça, j'y étais ! C'est pas parce que je ne me suis pas effondrée en larmes devant vous sur sa tombe ce jour là que je n'y étais pas.

- Désolé, mais je t'ai cherché du regard ce jour là, je ne t'ai pas trouvée, j'étais...seul, Duncan était avec sa famille, je ne pouvais pas m'incruster comme ça avec eux genre « salut, je suis l'ancien petit ami de votre fille, vous savez, celui avec qui elle vous faisait enrager » , mon père ne serait jamais venu, qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre de ma peine et ma mère était en train de tourner un film, alors j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, que j'aie quelqu'un pour me remonter au moins un peu le moral, pour partager ma peine, c'est en partie pour ça que je suis en colère. Mais évidemment Veronica Mars est trop égoïste pour comprendre ça, Veronica est encore et toujours la grande victime, pauvre Veronica rejetée de ses amis sans raison…

Après sa tirade, Logan détourna son regard de Veronica, fixant le vide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait gardé ça pour lui, cette déception de ne pas s'être senti soutenu par une personne qu'il considérait comme une de ses plus proches amies le jour où il avait le plus besoin d'elle Il en avait assez qu'elle parle d'abandon quand elle n'avait pas franchement mieux agi avec eux.  
Un silence gêné s'installa avant que Wallace décide de le briser.

- Heu, c'est pas que... heu, il faudrait peut-être qu'on travaille.

- Oui...

Veronica était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne savait plus si elle avait raison ou tort, elle n'avait jamais pensé à Logan, à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lui aussi à la mort de Lilly, elle ne s'était jamais dit qu'il avait pu avoir besoin d'elle. Et encore moins que c'était la raison pour laquelle il lui en voulait et qu'il l'avait rejetée par la suite.

- Ça va Veronica ? T'es avec nous ?

- Hein ? Euh oui, désolée je pensais à autre chose...


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, je ne sais pas si ma fic plait vraiment ou pas étant donné que je n'ai pas encore eu de review mais bon... Je vous mets tout de même la suite. Vous verrez, il y a un passage ressemblant à la série, il y en aura plusieurs tout au long de ma fic... mais ça ne veut pas dire que cela va se passer de la même manière pour autant...  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le petit groupe continua de travailler sur son devoir. L'ambiance n'était plus tellement joyeuse, Veronica était gênée par l'aveu de Logan, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour eux, mais eux, ils ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux non plus. C'est sûr qu'on n'avance pas beaucoup en rejetant la faute les uns sur les autres, en en voulant chacun à l'autre pour une raison ou pour une autre mais aucun des deux n'était prêt à pardonner. Ce qui était fait était fait, ils ne pourraient rien y changer mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient se contenter d'accepter ? Ils avaient tous deux été blessés, tous deux s'étaient sentis abandonnée au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin de quelqu'un... Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différent que ce qu'ils voulaient bien penser.

Quelques jours plus tard, leur travail était terminé, mettant fin au peu de paroles qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger. La routine revint dans la vie de Veronica avec toujours son lot de moqueries de la part des gosses de riches du coin et du reste des lycéens qui suivaient par mimétisme. Comme elle s'y attendait, Logan ne changea pas, il continuait ses piques méchantes comme si rien n'était arrivé mais au moins cette fois ci elle avait Wallace, elle n'était plus seule pour supporter et affronter tout ça.

* * *

Ce jour là, Veronica rentra du cimetière après les cours comme tous les autres jours depuis maintenant bien longtemps ; bien que maintenant la présence de Wallace l'aidait à se sentir mieux et se confier, son état d'esprit n'avait pas radicalement changé pour autant. Elle était toujours sombre, maussade, peu loquace.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télévision.

Elle tomba sur une information spéciale. Apparemment les programmes avaient été interrompus par la gravité de l'événement. On voyait un pont près de Neptune, une voiture décapotable rouge était arrêtée vers le milieu du pont, la porte grande ouverte. Veronica monta le son en fronçant les sourcils.

« La grande actrice Lynn Echolls aurait apparemment décidé de mettre fin à ses jours il y a quelques heures en se jetant du haut de ce pont... »

Veronica resta bouche bée à l'entente de ces mots. Rien n'avait laissé présager que la mère de Logan allait mal et pourrait commettre un acte aussi désespéré. Mais Neptune restait Neptune avec ses faux-semblants...

_- Ville maudite..., pauvre Logan, perdre Lilly et sa mère en si peu de temps, il n'a pas été épargné..., c'était une femme très gentille..._

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des coups qu'on frappait à la porte, elle se leva, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à ce moment alors que son père n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas comme si elle attendait du monde. A coup sûr, ce serait un vendeur qui tenterait de lui faire acheter sa camelote... Ou c'était une blague de collégiens puérils. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise par la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle.

- Logan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il la fixa un instant avant de prendre la parole d'un air déterminé.

- J'aimerais que tu m'aide à retrouver ma mère...

Veronica le regarda un court moment, tentant de déterminer l'état d'esprit de Logan. Il ne semblait pas avoir bu, à vrai dire, il semblait être dans son état normal, mais il ne devait pas avoir tous ses esprits, c'était sans doute dû au choc. Elle s'écarta de la porte, lui laissant le chemin libre. Elle allait essayer de prendre les choses avec douceur.

- Entre.

Logan entra et s'assit directement sur le canapé où elle vint le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Je t'ai dit que j'aimerais que tu m'aides à retrouver ma mère, répondit-il doucement.

- Mais ta mère est m...

- Ma mère est morte, c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit suicidée, je n'y crois pas, je pense qu'elle a tout fait pour qu'on croit à un suicide mais qu'elle est toujours en vie, la coupa-t-il.

Veronica lui avait ramené un verre d'eau et maintenant ils discutaient de tout ce qui pouvait faire penser à Logan que sa mère était en vie et de tout ce qui pourrait aider Veronica à la retrouver. Elle était prête à l'aider, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner des faux espoirs.

- Logan, je veux que tu comprennes bien... Quoi qu'il arrive il faut que tu sois prêt à l'accepter si... si c'est vraiment arrivé.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par Keith qui rentrait chez lui.

- Je suis rentrée chérie, _s'apercevant de la présence de Logan_, Logan ? Je te vois souvent en ce moment, encore un travail Veronica ?

_- Oh, mais qu'est ce qu'il insinue avec son air ironique ? Il peut pas me croire de temps en temps ?_

- Hum, j'allais justement y aller, bonsoir monsieur Mars, salut Veronica. On reparlera plus tard de... tu sais quoi...

Logan se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

_- Hum, vachement courageux, à chaque fois qu'il voit mon père il déguerpit au plus vite... Je ne pensais pas que le « grand Logan Echolls » pouvait avoir peur de mon père._

- Veronica ?

Veronica fit un sourire exagéré avant de se tourner vers son père.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me dire ce que faisait Logan sur mon canapé si tu le détestes ?

Voilà, elle savait bien qu'elle devrait encore lui rendre des comptes.

- Oh, euh rien, on discutait, il avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose.

- Hun hun, fit-il d'un air sceptique.

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur moi d'avoir un père détective privé ? Il devine tout, il sait quand tu mens ou que tu ne lui dit pas tout..._

- Vous discutiez l'autre jour quand tu étais assise à califourchon sur lui ?

Veronica se pinça les lèvres ne sachant que répondre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

- On ne sort pas ensemble !

Keith esquissa un sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça voyons...

Veronica soupira et s'en alla vers sa chambre.

_- Comment se faire piéger par son père..._

Veronica alluma son ordinateur et se connecta sur sa messagerie, dans ses contacts elle ajouta l'adresse de Logan qu'elle avait toujours en tête. Elle risquait d'en avoir besoin dans les semaines à venir.

Elle cliqua sur « envoyer un e-mail » tapa quelques mots et envoya le tout à Logan :

« Je me charge d'essayer de retrouver ta mère mais je ne te promet rien, il faut qu'on se voit pour parler de tout ça... »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard.

Veronica pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur, elle était à la recherche de la moindre petite information qu'elle pouvait trouver sur la mère de Logan. Elle avait déjà chargé un des contacts de son père d'espionner sa carte de crédit et serait prévenue au moindre retrait ou achat effectué.

Internet florissait déjà d'informations sur l'événement. Elle avait lu des témoignages de personnes disant avoir vu Lynn Echolls après l'heure à laquelle elle était sensée s'être suicidée mais tous lui paraissait complètement absurde, c'était soit des fans qui ne pouvaient pas accepter son décès soit des personnes qui voulaient qu'on parle d'eux. Elle sirotait un jus d'orange et elle levait les yeux au ciel chaque fois qu'un article lui paraissait stupide, autant le dire, cela représentait un bon paquet d'articles, les nouvelles allaient vite.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'elle cherchait quand un signal sonore lui indiqua qu'on lui parlait en messagerie instantanée.

_- Tiens tiens, Logan Echolls..._

- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose petite blonde ?

- A qui tu parles ? Il n'y a pas de petite blonde par ici.

- Ok, petite brune bien que tu resteras toujours blonde dans ma tête.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Quoi ? T'es toujours petite que je sache, tu veux pas non plus que je te dise que t'es grande quand même... Enfin bref, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, cela risque de prendre un moment... mais je recherche activement, j'ai déjà étudié les premières pistes, si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui prétendent avoir vu ta mère...

- J'ai vu, ce sont de vrais crétins...

- Oui... J'espère vraiment qu'on la retrouvera, ta mère est quelqu'un de bien.

- Merci Veronica, je suis content que tu aies accepté de m'aider malgré... enfin tu vois, malgré tout...

Veronica sourit en lisant les remerciements de Logan, quand il le voulait il pouvait vraiment se montrer sympathique...

Veronica était toujours en train de lire des articles sur la mère de Logan et de parler avec celui-ci quand son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha.

- Allô ?

-...

- Hun hun.

-...

- Quoi ? Mais c'est super, merci !

-...

- Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha, elle écrit un mot pour prévenir son père qu'elle sortait et se repencha sur sa conversation avec Logan.

- Bon, j'y vais, a + préviens moi si t'as du nouveau.

Il lui avait écrit ça il y avait seulement deux minutes, avec un peu de chance elle pourrait lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire avant qu'il s'en aille.

- Attends, j'ai une piste, la carte de crédit de ta mère a été utilisée. Je vais aller sur place tout de suite.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Je croyais que tu devais y aller.

- Pas important, je viens te chercher tout de suite !

« Logan déconnexion ».


	5. Chapter 5

Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, voici la suite !  
Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Veronica venait d'éteindre son ordinateur, elle tapait ses ongles sur une table, nerveuse et impatiente en attendant Logan, elle regardait sans cesse sa montre bien que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il lui avait dit qu'il arrivait. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent s'ils voulaient être sûrs qu'elle n'aurait pas déjà filé quand ils arriveraient. Cela relevait déjà du miracle qu'elle ait utilisé sa carte. Enfin, si c'était elle. Après tout, quelqu'un aurait très bien pu voler ou prendre sa carte et s'en servir. Il ne fallait jamais se réjouir trop vite dans des affaires comme ça et ne pas oublier qu'il y avait presque toujours d'autres possibilités.

On frappa à la porte, la tirant de ses pensées, elle se redressa vivement et se précipita vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à Logan.

- Te voilà enfin !

- Eh, je pouvais pas faire plus vite figure toi ! Si on avait inventé la téléportation tu pourrais te plaindre, mais c'est pas le cas...

Veronica balaya la remarque de Logan d'un geste de la main.

- Bon, on se dépêche avant qu'elle file...

- Où est-ce que sa carte a été utilisée ?

- Un hôtel à une heure de route de Neptune.

- Ok, je conduis, tu me guideras.

Logan et Veronica montèrent dans la voiture de Logan, le trajet se fit silencieusement, elle n'intervenait que pour lui indiquer où il devait aller, lui se taisait, il était tendu, il savait que cet espoir était le seul qu'il pouvait avoir, que tout se jouait maintenant, que si ils ne la trouvaient pas là, ce serait fini... Il ne parvenait même à penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne trouvait pas sa mère. Au fait de devoir accepter qu'elle était morte...  
Il voyait défiler le paysage sans vraiment y prêter attention, se contentant de suivre les indications de Veronica.

- Gare toi, c'est ici.

Logan s'exécuta et ils détachèrent leurs ceintures. Ils examinèrent le bâtiment qui leur faisait face. Il n'avait pas l'air très glorieux, rien à voir avec le luxe auquel les Echolls étaient habitués. A vrai dire, Veronica n'y aurait jamais mis les pieds si elle n'y était pas obligée. Mais peut être que l'intérieur n'était pas aussi miteux que l'extérieur le laissait penser.  
Logan amorça un geste pour ouvrir la portière. Veronica le retint par le bras.

- Non, toi tu restes ici.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Non, je t'accompagne ! Il est hors de question que je reste en arrière en me tournant les pouces.

- Réfléchis un peu, quelqu'un pourrait te reconnaître et prévenir ta mère que tu es là, t'es passé à la télé comme le fils de l'actrice qui s'est suicidée alors que moi personne ne me connaît. Tu crois vraiment que si ta mère a fuit, elle accepterait que tu viennes la voir sans s'en aller avant que tu ne la découvres ? tenta de le raisonner Veronica.

- Mouais.

Il était visiblement peu convaincu par les arguments de la jeune fille.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ici tout seul à attendre ? Je tiendrais jamais en sachant que ma mère que tout le monde croit morte est peut être là dedans.

- Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Reste tranquille.

Veronica sortit de la voiture et avança à pas rapides vers le bâtiment. Plus elle se dépêchait, plus elle évitait à Logan de se faire repérer. Elle entra dans le hall de l'hôtel qui ressemblait plutôt à un bar malfamé... Des hommes étaient installés tout autour des tables, une bière à la main, d'autres entouraient une table de billard et les autres étaient accoudés au bar qui devait aussi servir de réception à l'hôtel. On aurait cru le River Stix, elle ignorait qu'il en existait une réplique en dehors de Neptune ! Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, c'est vrai qu'elle n'allait pas du tout avec le décor. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir la capacité de devenir invisible...

_- Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri ? Et pourquoi Lynn Echolls a eu l'idée de s'installer ici ?_

Un homme s'approcha d'elle et posa lourdement sa main sur son épaule. Il empestait fortement l'alcool et Veronica dû se retenir de grimacer en sentant son souffle sur son visage quand il prit la parole.

- Alors ma mignonne, on est perdue ? Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie petite fille comme toi fait par ici ?

Veronica retint sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas envisagé cette situation. Et elle avait laissé son taser dans la voiture de Logan. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Ce n'étaient que des gros lourdauds alcoolisés, ils étaient sans doute inoffensifs...  
Pourtant, le troupeau qui commençait à se former atour d'elle n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle sentait qu'on l'entourait et qu'elle n'aurait plus beaucoup de possibilités si jamais elle devait fuir.

- Laissez-la ! intervint finalement une voix féminine.

La femme se fraya un passage dans le petit groupe d'hommes, la tira vers elle d'un geste ferme et la fit monter avec elle dans l'ascenseur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, passablement agacée.

- Madame Echolls, je suis contente de vous voir, je vous cherchais.

Et à vrai dire elle était arrivée pile au bon moment.

- Mais comment savais-tu ?

- Logan avait des soupçons alors il m'a demandé de vous retrouvez.

Lynn poussa un soupir.

- J'aurais préféré qu'on ne me retrouve pas.

- Mais, Logan était très inquiet, il aurait pu vous croire morte, comme c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point il aurait été dévasté ?

Veronica se fichait des raisons pour lesquelles Lynn avait fait ça, mais ayant elle-même été abandonnée par sa mère, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Lynn ait pu faire ça à Logan. Elle ne pourrait jamais se mettre du côté de la personne qui abandonne son enfant. Cela resterait toujours pour elle un acte immonde et égoïste.

- Je sais très bien Veronica, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me préoccupait quand je suis partie.

- Pourquoi êtes vous partie ?

Lynn se pinça les lèvres, elle semblait chercher ses mots pour lui répondre sans trop en dire.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire... Tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras à personne que tu m'as vu.

- Je ne peux pas cacher ça à Logan, il a le droit de savoir et il doit discuter avec vous.

- Je ne resterai pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir discuter avec mon fils... Je ne veux pas me faire repérer. Si tu m'as trouvée, c'est que j'ai fait des erreurs et que d'autres peuvent le faire. Je ne peux pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps...

- Il est sur le parking. Vous pouvez bien prendre cinq minutes pour discuter avec lui.

Lynn poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes plans mais bon, puisqu'il est là...

Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la chambre que Lynn s'était payée, Veronica avait appelé Logan pour qu'ils les rejoignent, celui-ci arriva dans la chambre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, sauter de joie parce que sa mère était en vie ou être en colère parce qu'elle avait voulut l'abandonner et le laisser seul avec son père.

Logan était là, en face de sa mère, droit comme un I. Il l'observait mais son regard ne laissait échapper aucune émotion.

- Bon, je vais vous laissez discuter, dit Veronica.

Veronica sortit de la chambre les laissant seuls face à face. Logan s'assit sur le lit, ne quittant pas sa mère des yeux. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir commencer à parler.

- Explique moi pourquoi ! gronda-t-il.

- Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir et je le comprends très bien mais... commença-t-elle.

- Oui, je t'en veux ! Je t'en veux de t'être fait passer pour morte, de m'avoir laissé seul, seul avec mon père ! la coupa-t-il, énervé.

- Je sais, mais je n'en pouvais plus, je n'en pouvais plus d'être battue, humiliée et tout ces paparazzi qui me pourrissaient la vie ! Je n'avais plus de vie Logan ! Je sais que c'est égoïste, je sais que tu es dans la même situation mais j'ai craqué !

- Papa te battait ! Mais tu rigoles ? Combien de fois je me suis interposé pour qu'il ne te touche pas ? Combien de fois j'ai eu le dos en sang après qu'il ait passé sa colère sur moi ? Je te protégeais maman, j'avais besoin de toi, tu es la seule famille que j'ai réellement ! Sans toi je n'ai plus rien.

- Je sais mon chéri mais... je suis désolée, je sais que je suis une idiote mais je pense que c'est mieux que je parte, tu es fort et je sais que tu vas réussir, tu peux avoir la vie dont tu rêves parce que tu vas te battre pour l'avoir. Tu n'as pas eu de chance dans la vie mais tu vas changer tout ça, et pour ça je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je ne suis pas la mère qu'il te faut, tu mérites mieux et je sais que je ne peux pas te donner ça...

Logan sentait la colère monter en lui, il essayait de se contrôler, le poing serré à s'en rentrer les ongles dans la peau. Des larmes de rage commençaient à se former au bord de ses yeux. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle, il fallait qu'il parvienne à se contenir, qu'elle ne voit pas à quel point ça le touchait.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux m'abandonner juste parce que je mérite mieux que toi ? Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien ! Alors vas-y pars si c'est ce que tu veux ! Mais ne pense pas une seule seconde que si tu reviens un jour, je t'accueillerais les bras grands ouverts !

Logan sortit de la chambre laissant sa mère immobile au milieu de la pièce.

Logan rejoignit Veronica qui l'attendait dans le couloir, adossée à un mur.

- Viens, on s'en va, fit-il sèchement.

Logan avançait d'un pas déterminé, Veronica le suivait, devant à moitié courir tellement il marchait vite et ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce que Logan et sa mère avaient bien pu se dire pour que Logan ressorte énervé comme ça.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking et rentrèrent dans la voiture. Logan était assis sur son siège, il ne semblait pas vouloir démarrer, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Veronica le fixait, se retenant de poser des questions.  
Elle se mordilla les lèvres, voyant qu'il ne paraissait toujours pas vouloir parler ou démarrer. Finalement, Veronica craqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre.

- Il ne s'est absolument rien passé et il ne se passera plus jamais rien, ma mère est morte quand elle a voulu partir, fin de l'histoire.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci soso et Melany, je suis contente que ça vous plaise.  
Voici la suite, comme elle est assez longue, ce sera peut être la seule de la semaine, à voir...  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard...

Veronica se rendait à l'agence de détective de son père où il lui arrivait aussi de régler quelques affaires et d'enquêter. Rien de bien important étant donné que son père souhaitait qu'elle ne courre aucun danger et pouvait être très protecteur quand il le souhaitait. Mais il était clair qu'elle s'était déjà servie des dossiers de son père en cachette et qu'elle s'occupait de bien plus de cas qu'elle ne l'aurait admis. Ce n'était peut être pas une passion courante chez les lycéennes, mais c'était la sienne et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'enquêter?

Elle poussa la porte et vit avec surprise Logan installé sur un des fauteuils, un ordinateur portable entre les mains. Elle regarda de plus près, c'était SON ordinateur portable. Il releva les yeux en l'entendant arriver. Il secoua la tête et s'empressa de l'apostropher d'un air dépité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous vous les Mars.

Veronica se précipita vers lui et referma l'ordinateur d'un geste sec. Elle lui prit des mains et le reposa sur son bureau en espérant que le mal n'avait pas déjà été fait.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais...

- Un dossier sur Duncan et j'en ai aussi vu un à mon nom... Je ne savais pas que tu enquêtais sur la mort de Lilly mais, ne me dis pas que tu soupçonnes Duncan quand même ? C'est son frère !

- Je sais, je ne fais que me renseigner... expliqua-t-elle évasivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, espérant dévier la conversation.

A part fouiller dans ses affaires... Quand on y pensait, il faisait un bon fouineur lui aussi. Mais elle avait été stupide de laisser son ordinateur portable à la vue de tous.

Logan sortit un chèque de sa poche, le déplia et lui tendit.

- Je voulais te donner ça et te remercier de m'avoir aidé à retrouver ma mère.

Veronica prit le chèque, le regarda attentivement et le déchira sous les yeux écarquillés de Logan.

- Ta mère a toujours été gentille avec moi et c'est avec plaisir que je t'ai aidé.

Logan la regarda surpris, il hocha la tête, lui sourit faiblement et s'en alla.

_- Mais est-ce que je suis devenue folle ? Veronica depuis quand as-tu un cœur ? Déchirer un chèque, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ? Lui dire que je l'ai aidé avec plaisir ? Encore pire... Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse attention à ne pas virer marshmallow... Et puis c'était une somme considérable. C'est peut être un geste honorable mais on aurait bien eu besoin de cet argent en ce moment..._

Veronica était toujours assise derrière son bureau, les morceaux du chèque de Logan entre les mains quand son père arriva en sifflotant. Il allait passer son chemin quand il vit la tête que faisait sa fille. Il s'arrêta, légèrement inquiet.

- Ça va chérie ? Tu fais une drôle de tête !

- Au secours ! Je crois que je deviens gentille ! fit-elle à moitié sur le ton de la plaisanterie, à moitié paniquée.

Keith éclata de rire.

- Alors là, c'est sûr, t'es malade !

Veronica lui tira la langue et Keith rentra dans son bureau.

_- Elle a enfin repris un peu goût à la vie..., pensa Keith._

Ce n'était peut être pas grand chose mais en ce moment les plaisanteries de Veronica étaient assez rares pour être soulignées.

* * *

_- Génial, maintenant Logan a vu que j'avais un dossier sur Duncan et sur lui, il manque plus qu'il aille raconter ça à tout le monde et je passerais une fois de plus pour une dingue ! Enfin de toute façon, vu ma réputation, une rumeur de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera rien... Mais Logan risque de ne plus jamais me regarder de la même manière. Je croyais que je me fichais de ce qu'il pensait de moi. Mais récemment j'ai redécouvert des facettes de sa personnalité que je croyais avoir oubliées..._

Veronica prit son ordinateur et ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait créé sur le meurtre de Lilly.

_- Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, je sais que la personne qui est en prison pour ce meurtre n'est pas la bonne, celui qui a fait ça va payer._

* * *

Le lendemain, de retour au cimetière, Veronica était assise face à la tombe de Lilly comme à son habitude.

- Salut Lilly, ça fait longtemps mais je ne t'ai pas oubliée tu vois, dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

- Lilly ne penserait pas que tu l'as oubliée même si c'était le cas. Elle a bien trop d'ego pour ça.

Veronica se leva précipitamment en entendant cette voix et se retourna pour faire face à Logan. Elle semblait surprise de le voir. Pourtant elle ne devrait pas, elle savait bien qu'il devait passer sur sa tombe de temps en temps, elle ne l'y avait simplement jamais croisé. Mais en ce moment, il semblait qu'elle le croisait partout.

- Oh, je vais te laisser Logan, tu dois sûrement avoir envie d'être seul avec elle.

- Non, reste, Lilly aime la compagnie... Il ne manque que Duncan et on se croirait un an avant.

Logan s'agenouilla à l'endroit où était installée Veronica quelques secondes auparavant, il caressa la pierre froide.

- Tu me manques Lilly, chuchota-t-il.

Veronica l'avait entendu. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas l'interrompre, que se serait comme envahir son intimité mais elle ne put s'en empêcher.

- Elle nous manque à tous, dit-elle doucement.

Veronica s'accroupit à côté de Logan et posa sa tête sur son épaule, il fut d'abord surpris par ce geste mais il se laissa faire. Même si ils n'avaient pas été très proches ces derniers temps, ils partageaient tous deux la même peine. Cela semblait juste normal qu'ils se soutiennent dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Des gros nuages gris se formaient au dessus de leurs têtes mais ils étaient trop absorbés par la contemplation de la tombe de Lilly pour les apercevoir. La pluie se mit à dégouliner sur leurs visages, c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il pleuvait. Veronica frissonna, elle n'avait pas pensé à mettre de veste et le froid commençait vraiment à se faire ressentir. Logan lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour la réchauffer et il l'aida à se relever. Le maquillage de Veronica avait coulé sur sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés et pleins de boue mais encore là quelqu'un qui passait aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient vraiment beaux ensemble... C'était quelque chose d'inexplicable. Une simple sensation de justesse. C'était leur place, ils devaient être ici, en ce moment, tous les deux.

Veronica observait toujours la tombe de Lilly, elle ne voulait pas partir, même avec l'averse qui lui tombait dessus et ses vêtements trempés elle se sentait bien et n'aurait voulut être à aucun autre endroit à ce moment, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être seule, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir perdu Lilly, elle la sentait presque avec elle à cet instant. Logan non plus ne bougeait pas, son choix était vite fait, dehors sous la pluie avec une petite blonde devenue brune ou chez lui bien au chaud mais avec son père, il aurait pu rester des heures entières dans ce cimetière sombre sous la pluie.

* * *

Veronica et Logan étaient toujours sous la pluie, le regard maintenant perdu dans le vide, les minutes s'écoulaient comme des secondes, pour eux, rien n'était autour, ni la pluie glaciale, ni les tombes. Logan l'avait prit dans ses bras et la berçait doucement, comme pour la rassurer. Veronica se sentait mal de se sentir si bien dans ses bras. Elle ne devait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle se sentait trahir sa meilleure amie. Cela ne voulait peut être rien dire, mais ce n'était pas sa place, c'était la sienne. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Veronica.

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait être dans ses bras, c'est Lilly._

Logan s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder quand il l'entendit commencer à sangloter. Il essuya tendrement les larmes qui descendaient le long des joues de Veronica.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Veronica lui répéta ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait être ici dans tes bras avec toi, c'est Lilly.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Laisse Lilly là où elle est, elle ne t'en voudrait pas que tu sois là avec moi, même si elle n'était pas morte.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle t'aimait.

- Sûrement pas autant que moi.

Veronica sentait bien dans ses paroles que Logan était blessé. Même après sa mort, et sans doute encore plus depuis qu'elle était morte, il souffrait de la différence de la force de ses sentiments et de ceux de Lilly. Il aurait voulu plus mais Lilly n'avait jamais été comme ça. Elle aimait être adulée, elle avait besoin de la reconnaissance des gens, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

- Je suis désolée, mais tu connais aussi bien Lilly que moi, on ne peut jamais savoir quels étaient ses réels sentiments.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aurais voulu.

Ils commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement l'un de l'autre quand ils entendirent quelqu'un toussoter derrière eux. Ils s'éloignèrent tout deux d'un bond. Logan soupira, Duncan se tenait face à eux, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, l'air assez contrarié.  
Veronica avait le coeur battant, finalement elle était assez soulagée qu'ils aient été interrompus, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se serait passé si Duncan ne serait pas arrivé et elle n'était pas certaine que cela leur aurait été profitable. Au contraire. Lilly était encore trop présente pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Et ce n'était surtout pas l'endroit. Cela aurait été tellement irrespectueux...

- Vous savez qu'on est dans un cimetière ? Vous pourriez pas allez faire ce genre de chose ailleurs que devant la tombe de ma sœur ? s'énerva Duncan, visiblement choqué.

- Désolé Duncan, c'est pas ce que tu crois, commença Logan.

Mais Duncan secoua la tête, il ne paraissait pas vouloir entendre ce Logan tentait de lui dire.

- Allez vous en tous les deux !

Veronica ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit sans un regard pour les deux garçons. Logan, lui, resta face à Duncan.

- Duncan, c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois !

- Et selon toi, qu'est-ce que je crois ?

- Tu sais très bien.

- Apparemment tu es trop lâche pour me le dire.

- Bien sûr que non, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre moi et Veronica, tu sais très bien qu'on se déteste.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eu en tout cas...

- Je suis désolé, seulement Lilly n'aurait pas aimé qu'on se déteste tous, notre point commun est au moins que nous faisons un effort contrairement à toi pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Logan avait bien conscience qu'il venait de se contredire d'une phrase à l'autre mais il espérait que cela passe un minimum inaperçu. A vrai dire, il ne savait même plus quoi penser quand il s'agissait de Veronica.

- Rien ne peut redevenir comme avant, ce n'est qu'une illusion que vous tentez de faire naître, une excuse pour justifier vos actes, vous êtes deux beaux hypocrites tous les deux.

Logan soupira et s'en alla du cimetière à son tour. Il adressa une dernière phrase à son ami avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour qu'il l'entende.

- Si tu veux vivre enfermé dans le passé, c'est ton problème...

* * *

Veronica était rentrée chez elle, elle prit une douche pour enlever toute la boue et les traces de maquillage sur sa peau. Elle resta plus longtemps qu'il n'en fallait sous les jets brûlants. Elle avait besoin de se détendre, de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Pendant le dîner, elle avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de son père, elle revoyait sans cesse la scène du cimetière défiler dans sa tête.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi Logan et elle avaient été si proches. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis si longtemps... La présence de Logan ne l'avait pas une seule minute gênée alors qu'en temps normal elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle ne parvenait pas à analyser clairement la situation. Elle avait besoin de trouver une explication logique et rationnelle mais il ne semblait pas y en avoir.

Keith claqua des doigts devant son visage.

- Ça ne va pas chérie ? Tu as l'air d'être complètement perdue dans tes pensées. Mange un petit peu.

- Ça va, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Okay.

Keith savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas que cela, mais il préféra se taire. Si elle ne voulait pas parler, il ne pourrait pas la forcer, cela ne ferait que la braquer un peu plus.

Veronica finit de manger rapidement et alla se coucher, se demandant comment allait se passer le lendemain. Logan allait-il encore l'ignorer ?

* * *

Veronica se leva difficilement ce matin là, sa nuit avait été agitée, non pas par les cauchemars habituels sur la mort de Lilly, mais par les questions sur Logan qu'elle se posait. Chaque fois qu'elle avait été sur le point de s'endormir, une autre question avait surgi d'un recoin de sa tête pour la faire réfléchir toute la nuit.

Elle se prépara comme d'habitude pour les cours toute de noir vêtue, elle se figea face à la glace, elle ne se reconnaissait plus, la jeune fille blonde et naïve qu'elle était il y a peu de temps n'existait plus. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qu'elle devenait, elle avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Elle soupira, prit son sac et monta dans sa voiture pour aller en cours.

Veronica arpentait le hall du lycée sous les regards moqueurs de tous les élèves. Elle aperçut Duncan qui la regardait fixement, il détourna les yeux quand il vit qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit Logan qui discutait avec Dick. Elle était tellement perdue dans sa contemplation qu'elle percuta Wallace. Cela commençait vraiment à devenir fréquent de lui rentrer dedans.

- Salut Veronica ! Alors, on regarde pas où on marche ?

- Excuse moi, je regardais quelque chose et je t'ai pas vu.

Veronica se retourna vers l'emplacement où était Logan quelques instants plus tôt mais il avait disparu.

- Tu cherches qui ?

- Personne. Tu sais très bien, je ne suis pas du genre sociable avec plein d'amis.

- Tu l'étais avant.

Veronica haussa les épaules.

- Avant j'étais aussi une idiote.

Wallace secoua la tête pendant que Veronica se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Quand elle entra, elle vit Logan assit derrière la table que généralement elle occupait. Evidemment... Il faisait tout pour lui faciliter la tache.

- Pousse toi, s'il te plait, c'est ma place !

- Ai-je bien entendu Mars ? Tu as dit s'il te plait ? Veronica Mars deviendrait-elle aimable ?

- Oui, alors si tu pouvais me laisser la place.

- C'est demandé si gentiment...

Logan se leva pour lui laisser la place et s'assit à côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Echolls ? Tu vas pas te mettre là quand même ?

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Oui !

- Alors je reste.

Veronica fulminait intérieurement, pourquoi Logan faisait tout pour la contrarier ? Elle avait déjà eu du mal à dormir à cause de lui et elle allait devoir le supporter en plus pendant les cours.

Veronica décida que la meilleure manière de régler ce problème était de l'ignorer. Elle s'installa dans sa position préférée pendant les cours, les bras croisés et la tête enfouie dedans.

- C'est pas le moment de dormir Mars...

- J'ai besoin de rattraper ma nuit.

- Mal dormi ? Tu as pensé à moi ?

- Ça c'est dans TES rêves Echolls.

- Dans ce cas, je passerais mon temps à dormir.

Veronica le frappa d'un petit coup sur l'épaule. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien avoir compris l'allusion, il devait encore se moquer d'elle, c'était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement vouloir qu'elle pense à lui, c'était tellement stupide...

- Aïe, c'est qu'il y a des muscles dans ces tout petits poings, se plaignit-il en se frottant l'épaule.

- Ou c'est peut-être que tu es une chochotte.

- Ne traite jamais Logan Echolls de chochotte !

Duncan arriva dans la salle et sembla examiner les places qui restaient. Malheureusement pour lui il n'y en avait plus beaucoup de disponibles et il dû s'installer derrière eux.

Le professeur arriva lui aussi et commença à faire son cours.

- Et comment veux-tu que je reste éveillée avec ça ? demanda Veronica à Logan dans un soupir.

- Tu peux au moins faire semblant d'écouter.

- Je ne suis pas une fayotte comme toi...

- Tu me connais visiblement très mal.

Veronica lui fit une petite grimace, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de flirter devant moi ? leur chuchota Duncan d'un air agacé.

Veronica et Logan firent une grimace de dégoût.

- Et arrêtez de prendre un air dégoûté, on croirait que vous avez douze ans. Genre « jamais de la vie » alors que vous ne voulez que ça... Allez jouer à ça autre part que sous mes yeux ! Ça me donne la nausée.

- Bah alors Duncan, c'est quoi ça ? Une crise de jalousie. Je suis désolé mais même si on flirtait, je vois pas ce que ça pourrait te faire... C'est trop tard, t'as décidé de la laisser tomber alors ne fais pas comme si elle t'appartenait.

Veronica soupira et se détourna des garçons, elle en avait un peu marre de leur conversation, elle avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande qu'on vendait aux enchères. Mais c'était les mecs, ils croyaient que les filles étaient des êtres incapables de penser et qu'elles pouvaient être leur propriété...

Les deux garçons continuaient leur discussion animée sous l'œil du professeur qui n'ayant aucune autorité, ne faisait rien pour les arrêter quand un surveillant déboula dans la salle de classe. Il était essoufflé comme si il avait couru pour venir jusqu'ici.

- Logan Echolls est demandé dans le bureau du principal immédiatement. C'est une urgence.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé avoir fait encore ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Veronica lui sourit avant de lui adresser un regard faussement sévère.

- Oh, tu fais vraiment que des bêtises...

Logan lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle avec le surveillant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du principal. Le surveillant le laissa à l'intérieur avec le principal et la police.

- Hou ! J'ai carrément droit à la police ?! s'exclama Logan d'un air ironique.

Tout le monde le regardait d'un air grave.  
Logan, supposant qu'on avait trouvé de la drogue dans son casier, découvert qu'il s'était violemment battu avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose du même acabit, ne prenait pas du tout au sérieux cette petite "réunion".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a eu un mort ou quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- C'est à propos de votre mère, intervint le shérif.

Logan fronça les sourcils et le regarda sans comprendre.

- Quoi ma mère ? Elle est morte.

Lamb le regarda étrangement avant de reprendre la parole.

- On l'a retrouvée morte il y a une heure, mais elle ne s'est pas suicidée, elle vient de mourir, tuée par balle. Je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça.


	7. Chapter 7

Encore une longue suite, je suis généreuse ces temps ci ^^  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Logan se prit la tête entre les mains en entendant les mots de Lamb. Il n'en revenait pas... Cette fois-ci, elle était belle et bien morte et il ne pourrait rien y changer. Il n'y avait plus une once d'espoir, rien.

Il lui en avait voulut d'avoir simulé sa mort la première fois mais là, il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle soit de nouveau en face de lui. C'était fou de voir à quel point les paroles du shérif avaient été assommantes, lui qui pensait qu'il avait fini par détester sa mère, il devait se faire à l'idée que ce n'était que des illusions. A croire qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment détester sa mère au point de ne rien ressentir en apprenant sa mort.

Il en avait marre que la vie joue avec lui, on lui avait prit Lilly et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, on lui avait également prit sa mère. Le seul membre de sa famille qui, selon lui, était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. La seule personne qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'il valait quelque chose... jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'abandonne.

Et maintenant, il n'était plus du tout sûr que c'était réellement un abandon... Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela.

En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était absolument pas le genre de sa mère de l'abandonner. Et si elle savait qu'elle était en danger de mort ? Et si elle avait simplement voulu le protéger ? Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé de l'aide ?

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas arrêté le meurtrier et que vous n'avez pas de suspect ?

- Non, mais nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver.

_- C'est ça, vous allez tout faire pour le retrouver, mais dans un échec total… Je connais votre incompétence, vous n'en avez rien à faire d'élucider des meurtres, tout ce qui vous plait c'est de vous balader en uniforme en vous goinfrant toute la journée, pensa amèrement Logan._

Il se retint cependant de partager le fond de ses pensées, ça ne changerait rien. Et ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre la police à dos. Il sortit donc de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte.

Il ne savait pas où aller. Ou quoi faire. Machinalement, il rentra chez lui, prit sa planche de surf et se rendit sur la plage. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier tout ça un instant. Se retrouver dans l'océan, le vent lui fouettant le visage, l'adrénaline montant tandis qu'il essayait de dompter les vagues... C'était l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux. Son petit coin de paradis personnel.

Il s'assit sur sa planche, flottant sur l'eau. Il réfléchissait. Est-ce que sa vie avait réellement un sens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie ? Il n'avait pensé qu'à s'amuser mais au final, que pouvait-il faire après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fera quand, dans plusieurs années, il se rendra compte qu'il a gâché sa vie ?

Logan était toujours dans la mer, les yeux rougis par le sel qui lui piquait les yeux, cela faisait des heures qu'il surfait sans même se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Mais il était bien décidé à rester jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

Veronica quant à elle rentrait chez elle, plutôt sceptique. Logan n'était pas revenu en cours après l'intervention du surveillant, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Devait-elle être inquiète ou juste se dire qu'il avait encore fait une quelconque bêtise et qu'il était viré ? Et puis dans tous les cas il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui donnerait des nouvelles ?

Elle ne voulait pas s'emballer ou se mêler de quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas, elle ne voulait pas que quiconque pense qu'elle tiendrait rien qu'un peu à Logan. Mais si il avait besoin d'elle ? Elle n'avait jamais pardonné aux autres de l'avoir abandonnée après la mort de Lilly alors même si il n'avait pas toujours était très sympa avec elle, elle voulait être là pour lui.

_- J'essaye de le chercher…J'essaye pas ?_

Veronica frappa rageusement du poing sur son lit énervée de se demander ainsi ce qu'il pouvait faire. Elle n'avait pas à se poser des questions sur lui comme ça. C'était absurde, elle avait une vie à mener, Logan n'en faisait partie... Elle se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et pourquoi !

Cependant, malgré ses pensées, elle se leva et se prépara.

_- Tant pis, on tente le tout pour le tout quitte à ce qu'il se foute de moi._

Veronica tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle était sur le point de partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas errer dans les rues sans but, il fallait qu'elle ait au moins des hypothèses des lieux où il aurait pu se trouver.

_- Si j'étais Logan, où est ce que je me trouverais ?_

* * *

Veronica était partie à la recherche de Logan sans trop savoir où aller. Elle s'était mentalement fait une liste d'endroits à vérifier avant de partir mais elle n'était pas certaine que cela aboutirait à quelque chose. Elle était passée chez lui, son père lui avait ouvert un peu surpris mais il ne savait pas où était Logan, elle était passée devant chez les Kane mais était repartie directement en ne voyant pas sa voiture devant la villa, elle avait fait de même devant la villa de Dick, rien. Elle avait également fait le tour des bars sans aucun résultat.

_- Réfléchis, … okay, j'ai passé son côté fêtard et légèrement alcoolique sur les bords après être allée dans tout les bars, j'ai été chez lui, chez ses amis…Surf ! Mais oui, il fait du surf ! Que je suis bête ! Réfléchis Veronica, quand vous étiez encore amis, quelle était la plage préférée de Logan ?_

Veronica ferma la portière de sa voiture, s'installa confortablement, s'attacha et se mit à rouler. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se gara et sortit de sa voiture. Elle descendit les escaliers de pierre qui menait sur la sable fin et le chercha. La plage était en train de se vider peu à peu mais il restait encore pas mal de surfeurs absorbés par leurs vagues. Les surfeurs lui paraissaient être quasiment une espèce à part, ils semblaient complètement accro à leur planche et quand ils parlaient de surf on pouvait voir une certaine lueur illuminer leurs yeux. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de si spécial dans le surf, pour elle ce n'était qu'un sport comme un autre...  
Et là, elle le vit dans sa combinaison, surfant seul sur une vague. Lui aussi était absorbé, il semblait oublier le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait que lui, sa planche et l'océan.

_- Bingo_

Elle s'approcha de la mer tout en gardant le regard fixé sur Logan.

_- Je l'ai retrouvé mais comment je fais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer ma présence ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, l'appeler ?_

Veronica soupira, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, enleva ses chaussures et remonta son pantalon noir jusqu'aux genoux. Elle essaya d'avancer dans l'eau sous le vent qui ramenait les vagues vers elle. On aurait cru Bambi qui faisait ses premiers pas. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas chanceler.

_- Manquerait plus que je tombe et là j'aurais vraiment l'air complètement gourde !_

Veronica était encore assez loin de Logan qui était assis sur sa planche attendant une vague plus forte et ne semblant pas du tout la voir. Elle hésita, prise d'une énorme envie de faire demi-tour.

_- Tu ne vas pas te défiler quand même! Ce n'est pas ton genre, en plus s'il me voit faire demi-tour, il va vraiment se foutre de moi._

En effet, à la seconde où elle avait pensé ça, il l'aperçut et la regarda, surpris. Il rama jusqu'à elle pendant qu'elle essayait de chercher ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire pour lui expliquer sa présence.

- Tiens, une petite brune qui se baigne, le pantalon remonté jusqu'aux genoux et qui avance dans ma direction, coïncidence ?

- J'avoue, j'avoue ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi…

Logan lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je n'en attendais pas tant que ça...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Logan soupira.

- Veronica Mars et sa curiosité…

Logan fixa un point au loin, il ne voulait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas. Admettre le décès de sa mère était pour lui une chose impossible.

Ils avancèrent tous deux vers la plage comme pour repousser le moment où il allait lui annoncer ce qui n'allait pas. Ils arrivèrent sur le sable et Logan sentait le regard de Veronica qui l'interrogeait. Elle inspira un grand coup.

- C'est ma mère... elle, elle est morte.

Veronica ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter face à Logan, comment le consoler et lui apporter son soutien. Mais peut être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne dise rien. Aucun mot ne pourrait changer les choses.

Naturellement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il fut tout d'abord surpris par ce geste puis il se laissa aller, il l'entoura de ses bras et respira son parfum. Il ferma les yeux, vidant totalement son esprit. Plus le temps passait mieux il se sentait et il n'avait aucune envie de partir, de la lâcher et de se dire qu'il ne pourrait pu revenir à ce moment.

* * *

Logan était maintenant chez lui, eh oui, il avait cessé de respirer le parfum qui lui permettait de rester debout et qui lui disait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui le retenait ici. Il essayait de réaliser ce qui se passait, il n'était même pas réellement remis de la mort de Lilly et maintenant on lui prenait sa mère. On le laissait seul avec un père violent qui apparaissait parfait aux yeux de tous. A croire que le destin s'acharnait contre lui.

A peine son père rentra t-il chez lui qu'il vint voir Logan, ouvrant violemment la porte de sa chambre. Logan fut sortit de ses pensées et détourna la tête vers son père s'attendant déjà à sa violence. Il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il ne se demandait même plus pourquoi. A vrai dire y avait-il d'ailleurs réellement une raison ?

- Tu étais au courant qu'elle était toujours en vie ?! Tu savais ?!

- Je t'en prie, ferme la ! C'est de ta faute si elle est morte ! J'en suis sûr !

Aaron lui asséna une claque retentissante.

- Arrête de raconter de pareilles conneries, elle a été assassinée !

Logan frotta doucement sa joue douloureuse.

- Peut-être mais si elle est partie c'est de ta faute, c'est à cause de la vie que tu nous faisais mener, de ta violence ! Devant les médias tu jouais au père et au mari aimant et tendre mais on sait tous que c'est faux et je suis sûr que ce meurtre à un rapport avec toi !

Aaron s'en alla en claquant la porte violemment, laissant son fils seul, les larmes de rage coulant lentement sur son visage. Logan ne savait pas si cette fois-ci il pourrait s'en remettre, si il pourrait continuer de vivre comme si de rien était. Il savait qu'il devrait sûrement demander de l'aide, mais à qui ? Il fallait bien le dire, ses amis n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'idiot qui n'avait pour seul préoccupation que les filles, le surf, les fêtes et l'alcool.

Et Veronica ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait…Elle l'avait déjà bien aidé mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore lui demander de l'aide après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et il fallait dire qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec elle. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup changé depuis la mort de Lilly et elle s'était forgée une véritable carapace...

Logan s'installa derrière son ordinateur, il ouvrit son adresse de messagerie et commença à rédiger un e-mail, il prit quelques minutes pour terminer de l'écrire et il hésita, était-il sûr de vouloir l'envoyer ? Il le relut, l'effaça réécrit un message plus simple et l'envoya.

Si Veronica voulait l'aider dans ce moment là, elle le ferait, elle avait déjà essayé de retrouver sa mère et pourtant, rien ne l'y obligeait. Logan n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il voulait, seulement du réconfort ou une vengeance, peut être bien qu'il avait envie d'en finir avec tout ça, que les assassins qui lui avaient volé les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, pourrissent en prison mais est-ce que Veronica était vraiment capable de trouver le coupable d'un meurtre ?

Une alerte sonore retentit et une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« MissMars dit : Veronica à la rescousse ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Logan sourit face au message de Veronica, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle se serait montrée présente et prête à l'aider sans aucune hésitation après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il commença à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« SexyEtIntelligent dit : T'es rapide, t'attendais un message de ma part ? C'est mignon.

MissMars dit : Oui, j'attendais entre mon téléphone et mon ordinateur, tu peux pas savoir le bonheur que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais écrit. Sérieusement, tu ferais bien de changer ton pseudo.

SexyEtIntelligent dit : Il te plait pas, il me semble pourtant bien réel. Sincèrement, ça me touche beaucoup que tu veuilles bien m'aider après tout ce que je t'ai fais, merci !

MissMars dit : Pas de problèmes, tu sais que malgré tout, je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi.

LoganLeTombeur dit : Merci.

MissMars dit : … -_-. »

Logan sourit derrière son ordinateur.

« LoganLeTombeur dit : Oui ?

MissMars dit : C'est ça, fais l'innocent.

LoganLeTombeur dit : Bah quoi, qu'est ce que tu veux que je mette ?

MissMars dit : Peut-être « LoganLaMorue » ou « L'idiotInfini », bon, tu veux que je t'aide pour quoi ?

LoganLeTombeur dit : Je veux que tu essayes de trouver qui a tué ma mère. Je sais que ça va être compliqué, je sais que tu vas peut-être pas y arriver mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu le fasses, que tu essayes au moins. »

Veronica hésita, elle était prête à aider Logan mais jusqu'à qu'elle point ? Résoudre un meurtre n'était pas tellement de son ressort selon elle. Elle cherchait sans cesse à résoudre le meurtre de Lilly, elle savait bien sûr que Abel Koontz n'était pas son assassin, elle savait qu'il était atteint d'une maladie mortelle et qu'il avait « avoué » ce crime pour que sa famille puisse avoir de l'argent. Mais où cela l'avait elle mené ? Malgré des tas de suspects et les mobiles qu'elle leur avait imaginé, elle n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur l'assassin de Lilly, elle voulait se venger, elle prenait une grande majorité de son temps à enquêter et un échec sur l'enquête de la mort de la mère de Logan ne lui serait certainement pas d'une grande aide et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se fasse des faux espoirs en pensant qu'elle y arriverait.

« MissMars dit : Je ne sais pas… je souhaite vraiment t'aider mais je ne m'en sens pas tellement capable et même si tu ne le diras pas forcément, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir si je n'y parviens pas.

LoganLeDésespéré dit : Je dois prendre ça pour un non je présume.

MissMars dit : Ecoute, ce n'est pas l'argent qui te manque, pourquoi tu n'engages pas un professionnel ?

LoganLeDésespéré dit : Merci du conseil…

LoganLe Désespéré : Déconnexion. »

Logan soupira, elle n'avait vraiment rien compris…

* * *

Veronica était accroupie face à la pierre tombale de Lilly, encore et toujours, quand quelque chose la tracassait, c'est elle qu'elle allait voir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je rate tout Lilly ? Pourquoi ?

Veronica essuya la larme qui se formait au coin de son œil, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, elle avait toujours décidé d'être forte, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Jamais elle n'avait pleuré depuis la mort de Lilly, jamais elle n'avait osé déposer une larme et encore moins devant sa tombe.

- Je te jure que j'y arriverai Lilly, je trouverai qui t'a fait ça. Je sais que pour le moment, je n'arrive à rien mais je saurai, même si pour ça je dois chercher toute ma vie.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Logan ?

- Pourquoi tu cherches à résoudre l'assassinat de Lilly, personne ne te l'a demandé ! Il y a déjà quelqu'un en prison pour ça. Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne personne !

- Il a avoué !

Veronica soupira. Comment lui expliquer ses doutes ? Il la prendrait pour une folle si elle lui disait tout. Comment lui faire comprendre que c'était pour elle qu'elle faisait ça ? Pour elle et pour Lilly, pour lui rendre enfin justice.

- Pourquoi tu cherches ça et pas le meurtrier de ma mère ? Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je voulais que tu le retrouves ? Tu n'as pas compris que je voulais comprendre et que la seule personne en qui je peux avoir vraiment confiance en ce moment et qui est capable de trouver son assassin c'est toi ?


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !  
Désolée pour l'attente...  
J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Veronica le fixa, étonnée par ses paroles. Il venait vraiment de dire... ? Il était sérieux ?

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- En toi, plus qu'en personne d'autre… avoua-t-il.

Pour Logan c'était une évidence, il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Peu importe les conflits qu'il y avait eu entre eux, ils partageaient quelque chose, ils se connaissaient, se comprenaient. Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre, avaient un passé commun. Et malgré tout, elle lui avait montré qu'elle était là pour lui, même après qu'il l'ait déçue. Alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne lui ferait pas confiance.

- Ça me touche beaucoup Logan mais… je ne sais pas…

- Sois sincère, tu ne penses pas que tu vas y arriver ou tu ne veux pas chercher ?

Veronica se mordilla les lèvres, elle hésitait. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux couleur chocolat de Logan. Ces yeux qui la suppliaient presque d'accepter... Comment pouvait-on y être insensible ?

- Fais le pour moi, l'implora-t-il dans un murmure.

Veronica ne sut pas quoi dire, troublée par son regard, par sa voix, par ses paroles, par lui… Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle qui restait d'ordinaire impassible à tout, était totalement paralysée. Logan ne comprenait plus lui non plus. Il avait perdu le contrôle depuis déjà quelques secondes en apercevant que Veronica le regardait. Il se noyait maintenant complètement dans ses yeux bleus..

_- Reprends toi Logan, bon sang ! Ce n'est que Veronica !_

Logan eut presque envie de se donner une claque pour sortir de sa torpeur mais rien n'y serait venu à bout. Il risqua un geste vers elle. Il caressa délicatement la joue de Veronica avec tendresse.

Veronica frissonna mais ne sortit pas de sa contemplation. Elle était comme plongée dans ses pensées, impossibles à déceler, mais, en vérité, il lui était impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit qui lui semblait rationnel. Quand il eut finit de caresser la joue de Veronica et qu'il vit qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Veronica et se rapprocha d'elle. Leurs fronts se frôlèrent. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau.

Logan se pencha vers elle. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose pour se rassurer, que ce soit elle qui s'approche et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser doucement sur celles de Logan. Les mains de Logan descendirent lentement jusqu'à ses hanches pendant que Veronica s'agrippait à son cou. Ils se sentirent mieux d'un coup, comme si le monde alentour et tous leurs problèmes s'étaient évaporés. Après une bonne minute, Logan s'écarta, tenant toujours Veronica par les hanches, les lèvres brûlantes. Veronica frissonna, son cœur battant à une vitesse affolante, elle le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

A peine ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes qu'elle avait frémit, à peine avait-elle fermé les yeux, qu'un feu d'artifice avait explosé sous ses paupières. C'était peut être très cliché, elle pensait peut être que ça n'arrivait que dans les romans à l'eau de rose mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

A peine ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes que Logan avait senti la chaleur monter en lui et qu'il s'était enivré de l'odeur de Veronica.

Était-ce ça l'amour ? L'amour avec un grand A ? Celui qui avait toujours effrayé Veronica ? En tout cas, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Ni Logan avec Lilly, ni Veronica avec Duncan. C'était différent, nouveau, grisant.

La gêne s'empara de Veronica. Elle était là, tremblante, la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire un mot. Comment un simple baiser avait-il pu la chambouler ainsi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle se détacha finalement de Logan, puis après un dernier regard, elle se décida à faire une chose pour laquelle elle était bien douée, fuir… Elle s'éloigna sans un mot. Logan ne tenta même pas de la rattraper. Il la laissa filer sans rien dire, trop préoccupé par ses propres questionnements.

Logan resta bien cinq minutes sur place espérant peut être un peu en lui même qu'elle fasse demi-tour et qu'elle revienne mais rien ne se passa. Il secoua la tête et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Veronica, elle, était chez elle, dans sa chambre, la musique poussée au volume maximum, essayant de se vider la tête. Cependant, elle n'y parvenait pas, Logan et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé l'obsédaient. Elle avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, de se dire que c'était seulement un moment de faiblesse, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader. Qu'allait-il se passer le lendemain au lycée quand ils se retrouveraient entourés de tous les autres ? Est ce que Logan était réellement sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était la seule en qui il pouvait avoir confiance ? Allait-elle accepter d'enquêter pour lui ?

Veronica prit une douche froide pour essayer d'évacuer ses pensées, sans succès. Elle alla se coucher sans avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle essaya de s'endormir, torturée par l'image de Logan ancrée dans sa tête. Ce ne fut qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit qu'elle finit par accéder au pays des songes.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin par la sonnerie du réveil. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur, elle avait encore rêvé du décès de Lilly et en plus de ça s'était ajouté Logan… Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se poser des tonnes de questions sur lui, et sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal, qu'elle ne devrait pas l'apprécier, mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Elle était attirée par lui.

Veronica se planta face à la glace, elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et on voyait ses cheveux blonds repousser à la racine. Ça n'allait certainement pas encore être son jour. Elle soupira, prit une douche et se maquilla en essayant tant bien que mal de camoufler ses cernes.

Devant l'entrée du lycée de Neptune, Veronica tacha de se calmer, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi elle était stressée. Elle entra, elle examina chaque visage dans le couloir puis soupira soulagée. Elle se dirigea vers Wallace.

- Salut toi ! le salua-t-elle.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois de si bonne humeur ! T'as passé une bonne journée hier ? Ou tu as particulièrement bien dormi ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Comme ça… pour savoir… C'est privé peut être ?

- On va dire que c'était une journée riche en émotions…

Wallace la fixa avec curiosité. Veronica allait commencer à reprendre la parole quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Logan venait d'entrer et il se dirigeait droit sur elle !…


	9. Chapter 9

Voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente !  
Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise.  
Dans cette suite il y a une chanson, elle est facilement trouvable sur youtube, deezer ou autres... J'ai essayé de vous traduire les paroles et j'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs...  
Marshmallow time !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Veronica resta la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, à vrai dire elle avait complètement oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire à Wallace. Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête quand elle avait remarqué l'arrivée de Logan et qu'elle l'avait vu se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle était comme tétanisée. Elle n'était pas prête à parler à Logan après sa fuite de la veille. Pas maintenant. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

Wallace agita la main devant elle.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Mais Veronica n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Logan s'arrêtait à côté d'eux.

- Salut, les apostropha-t-il.

Wallace regarda successivement Logan et Veronica, surpris par cette « intrusion ». Puis il remarqua que Logan avait bien plus l'air intéressé par Veronica que par lui. Ses yeux roulèrent de l'un à l'autre sans que ceux ci ne semblent le remarquer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais... Visiblement il n'avait pas sa place dans la conversation. Il fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Wallace fit un clin d'œil à Veronica qui le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la laisse seule avec Logan ?! Comment osait-il l'abandonner ainsi à son propre sort ?

- Alors ? commença-t-il.

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Donc il avait décidé de faire la conversation bateau. Peut être que d'ici quelques minutes il allait lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour en déplaire à Veronica. Elle n'était pas prête à aborder des sujets plus sérieux.

- Ça va et toi ?

- Mieux qu'avant…

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce que cela signifiait mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne tenait pas à le savoir.

- Cool, j'y vais, à plus !

Veronica commençait à partir quand il l'interpella à nouveau.

- Hey !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant de nouveau vers lui.

- Tu es…très jolie aujourd'hui.

Veronica ne répondit pas, troublée. Logan la regarda, éclata de rire et fit demi-tour.

_- Oui, c'est ça, il se moquait juste de moi, j'ai faillit y croire pendant un instant. Quelle idiote !_

* * *

A la pause déjeuner, Veronica et Wallace étaient en train de discuter.

- Ce soir il y a une soirée karaoké, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? proposa Wallace.

Veronica fit mine de se retourner comme si il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre puis elle se pointa du doigt.

- Moi ?

- Oh allez, ce sera marrant. C'est ce que font les amis, sortir, aller s'amuser ensemble.

- Tu me vois, moi Veronica Mars dans une soirée karaoké ?

En vérité, elle avait déjà assisté à ce genre de soirées, mais c'était dans un tout autre contexte et à une période ou tout le monde ne la regardait pas comme une extraterrestre.

- Fais le pour moi !

Elle le voyait presque lui adresser un regard de chien battu. Celui-là même pour lequel elle excellait. L'élève ne dépassera pas le maître mais elle avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Et puis, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu.

- Ok, ok, j'y ferais peut être un saut mais ne compte pas sur moi pour chanter !

- Cool !

Logan sourit, il avait entendu toute la conversation des deux amis et il avait une petite idée derrière la tête pour cette soirée…

* * *

Le soir venu. Veronica et Wallace s'étaient installés à une table, un peu plus loin, il y avait une table constituée bien différemment : Logan Echolls, Dick et Cassidy Casablancas, Duncan Kane et autres fils de riches de la ville… En clair, les fils de tout le gratin local.

La salle était pleine à craquer. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année était sur la scène aménagée pour le karaoké et chantait « Baby One More Time » de Britney Spears en se trémoussant de façon très caricaturale pendant que ses amis étaient pliés en deux et qu'une bande d'adolescents le sifflaient d'un air moqueur.

- Allez les gars, après c'est votre tour ! s'exclama Logan.

- Non mais tu plaisantes ? T'as qu'à y aller toi… répondit Dick

Le plan de Logan se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

- Ok.

- On va bien se marrer ! dit Dick, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Quand ce fut son tour, Logan se leva et se dirigea vers la scène sous le regard étonné de Wallace et Veronica et les encouragements déchaînés de sa bande d'amis.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? s'étrangla Wallace en reconnaissant Logan qui montait sur la scène

- Aucune idée… répondit Veronica toute aussi surprise.

A cet instant précis, Logan n'était absolument plus sûr de lui, son plan lui paraissait maintenant totalement stupide, il était persuadé qu'il allait avoir la honte de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'abord d'avoir cette idée ? Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer…

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de choisir cette chanson tellement…romantique ? Horriblement stupide ! Mais en l'écoutant, il s'était rendu compte avec horreur que les paroles exprimaient exactement ce qu'il ressentait et il avait pensé que cette soirée serait le meilleur moment pour le dévoiler… Quelle grossière erreur ! Il inspira un grand coup et attrapa le micro. Il ferma les yeux, la musique se mit en marche et il commença à chanter. Sa voix n'était pas particulièrement belle mais il n'était tout de même pas désagréable de l'écouter chanter. Il avait la voix légèrement tremblante mais il ne chantait pas totalement faux. Et puis, c'était l'intention qui comptait, non ?

Hoobastank : The Reason

Traduction des paroles :

Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite  
Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait  
Mais je continue d'apprendre  
Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses  
Donc je dois te dire avant de partir  
Que je veux juste que tu saches

[Refrain]  
Je me suis trouvé une raison  
De changer celui que j'étais autrefois  
Une raison de recommencer à zéro  
Et la raison c'est toi

Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée  
C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours  
Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir  
J'espère que je pourrai l'effacer  
Et être celui qui sèche tes larmes  
C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes

[Refrain]  
Et la raison c'est toi (X3)

Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite  
Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses  
Donc je dois te dire avant de partir  
Que je veux juste que tu saches

[Refrain]

Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer  
Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas  
Une raison pour tout ce que je fais  
Et la raison c'est toi.

Logan avait chanté cette chanson en fixant Veronica. Personne ne l'avait vu à part… elle. Dick lui était complètement affalé sur la table tellement il riait. Quand la musique s'arrêta, on n'entendit plus que lui et son rire incontrôlable. On pouvait voir son corps s'agiter au rythme de ses fou rires. Logan revint s'asseoir avec eux après avoir poussé un long soupir. Dick essuya une larme qui s'était formée au coin de ses paupières et tenta de reprendre son sérieux.

- Rassure-moi, c'était pour te moquer de tous les mecs affreusement romantiques que t'as chanté ça.

- Evidemment.

Logan n'allait pas reconnaître devant son meilleur ami qu'il était en réalité en train de faire une déclaration. S'il osait lui dire ça, Dick finirait par se rompre les côtes !  
Il tourna la tête vers la table qu'occupaient Wallace et Veronica. Elle n'était plus là….


	10. Chapter 10

Excusez moi de vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps, j'avais plein de choses à faire et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'occuper de mes fanfictions du coup. Enfin bref, inutile que je blablate pendant des heures... Je passe au plus important !  
Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de les lire et ça me motive pour écrire et poster mes écrits.  
Sur ce, voici la suite !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore une fois, elle avait choisit la solution la plus facile, mais, elle était tout de même restée suffisamment longtemps pour entendre la chanson jusqu'au bout. La chanson terminée, elle avait détaché son regard de celui de Logan et avait fuit. Pas bien loin, puisque pendant que les garçons terminaient leur soirée, elle avait trouvé refuge dans sa voiture où elle s'interrogeait, la tête appuyée sur le volant. Quelles étaient les intentions de Logan quand il avait chanté cette chanson ? Est-ce qu'il tenait à elle ou était-ce encore une moquerie ? Après tout, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec lui. Et elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser depuis qu'il soufflait constamment le chaud et le froid avec elle. Veronica était plutôt douée pour résoudre les affaires des autres mais quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments et de ceux que les autres éprouvaient pour elle, elle ramait complètement. Elle était incapable d'écouter son cœur, la raison l'emportant à chaque fois. Et quand son cœur reprenait un peu le contrôle, elle préférait s'enfuir…

Logan était installé aux côtés de Dick et du reste de la bande mais la conversation qu'entretenaient les autres garçons pour déterminer qui était la fille la plus « canon » de la salle ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est ce qu'avait pensé Veronica pendant qu'il la fixait droit dans les yeux en chantant. Est-ce que le temps s'était arrêté pour elle aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait eu l'impression tout comme lui qu'ils étaient seuls, que le reste importait peu ? Pourquoi était-elle partie si vite ? Comment devait-il l'interpréter ? Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais sa réaction l'avait vexé. Et si elle n'éprouvait absolument pas la même chose à son égard ?

Veronica rentra chez elle. Elle ignora son père qui lui demandait si sa soirée s'était bien passée et pourquoi elle rentrait si tôt et partit se coucher. Elle savait que son absence de réponse lui ferait se poser des questions mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle n'avait pas la tête à répondre à ses interrogations.

Elle fut réveillée à neuf heures du matin le lendemain par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Veronica grogna un moment, se couvrit la tête avec son oreiller mais apparemment, personne n'était décidé à faire cesser la sonnette qui l'empêchait de se rendormir. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever pour le moment.

- Papa ! La porte ! hurla-t-elle en rassemblant l'ensemble de ses forces pour se faire entendre.

- Oui, oui, j'y vais ! J'arrive !

Veronica referma les yeux, espérant pouvoir rapidement se rendormir. Mais à peine une minute après, son père l'appela. Veronica grogna de nouveau.

- Chérie ! C'est pour toi !

_- Qui est-ce qui peut bien venir me voir à une heure pareille un samedi matin ? Wallace ? Je vais l'étrangler…!_

Elle s'extirpa difficilement de son lit, vêtue du long tee-shirt large et usé qui lui servait de pyjama et les cheveux en bataille. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en marmonnant.

- Walla… ! ,_S'apercevant que ce n'était pas lui,_ Logan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Veronica tira sur son tee-shirt pour essayer désespérément d'au moins de cacher le haut de ses jambes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait la voir vêtue de cette chose informe ? Logan lui adressa un sourire gêné.

- Euh…Désolé…Je ne voulais pas…te réveiller. Je peux entrer cinq minutes ? J'aimerais qu'on parle… balbutia-t-il.

- Hum, ouais, entre, installe toi, je reviens dans deux minutes !

Veronica retourna dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se passa la main sur le front et poussa un long soupir. Elle enfila le premier pantalon qu'elle trouva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour aplatir sa coiffure explosive.

Elle retourna dans le salon et s'installa à côté de Logan.

- Ça ne t'arrive jamais de dormir ? ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de lui demander.

- Hein ? Quoi ? fit-il sans comprendre.

- Rien… Je veux dire… je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure a bien pu se terminer ta soirée et tu rappliques chez moi à neuf heures du mat !

- Ah ! Euh…Ouais…on va dire que j'ai eu du mal à dormir en fait…

Veronica sembla réfléchir l'instant d'une minute. Mais peut être qu'il n'y avait aucun rapprochement à faire entre la soirée de la veille et le fait qu'il avait mal dormi. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de se faire des films sans raison.

- Enfin…c'est peut être dû au fait que tu t'es sauvée en courant…

Ou peut être qu'elle ne s'en faisait pas sans raison finalement.

- Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu viens me voir ? Pour me reprocher d'être partie en courant alors que tu te foutais de moi et en public en plus…

- Le truc c'est que je ne me foutais pas de toi ! J'étais sérieux ! Je t'avoue mes sentiments et toi tu pars en courant, je pense que tu peux comprendre que je me pose des questions et que je sois légèrement perdu…

Et perdu il le semblait vraiment. Mais pas autant que Veronica.

- Tu…tu étais sérieux ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Évidemment ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai que ça à faire de me foutre de toi à longueur de temps, je ne suis pas crétin quand même !

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'était ton passe-temps favori jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Les gens changent Veronica mais je vois que tu te crois trop intelligente pour accepter que les gens fassent des erreurs…

Il en avait marre qu'elle le juge, qu'elle le croit incapable de faire quelque chose de bien. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait qu'il était ?  
Logan se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, baissant les bras. Il était inutile qu'il se lance dans une conversation de sourds avec elle. Veronica gagnait toujours.

Veronica le rattrapa et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Attends…

Logan la regarda un instant puis, cédant à une pulsion, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa si vite que Veronica n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Keith, qui passait par là, s'arrêta, bouche bée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et partit en sifflotant comme si il n'avait rien vu, se sentant de trop. Veronica fit un pas en arrière et contempla Logan comme si elle avait un fou face à elle...


	11. Chapter 11

Me voici avec la suite !  
Comme vous le verrez il y a beaucoup de traits entre les paragraphes... c'est juste pour mieux séparer les différents moments et pour que ce soit un peu plus clair à la lecture, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.  
Et j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Un silence pesant planait dans la pièce et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir le briser. Il l'avait embrassé, comme ça, sans raison, sans prévenir. Il l'avait prise par surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment repoussé, mais elle n'avait pas non plus répondu à son baiser. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle ne comprenait pas.  
Logan secoua la tête, déçu et s'en alla.

Veronica voulait le retenir, elle voulait lui parler, lui expliquer, mais elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle était comme tétanisée. Tout s'était passé trop vite et elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, elle ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre le contrôle. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle était toujours tellement sûre d'elle qu'elle avait besoin de montrer aux autres que rien ne l'atteignait, qu'elle était un mur de pierres et qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment mais tout ça était faux. Evidemment, qui était réellement comme ça ? Elle ne souffrait pas de psychopathie...

Elle passa tout le week-end dans une sorte de torpeur, exécutant le moindre de ses gestes comme un zombie, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de Lilly, elle savait qu'à cet instant précis Lilly aurait su ce qu'elle devrait faire, ça avait toujours été la plus douée pour ce genre d'histoires. Elle aurait su la conseiller, la rassurer. Mais Lilly n'était plus là...

Veronica voyait arriver le lundi à une vitesse qui l'effrayait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait affronter Logan et toute la situation qui découlerait de ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et, qui plus est, elle devrait l'affronter dans l'univers hostile qu'est le lycée. Elle devrait aussi faire face aux questions de Wallace. Elle savait qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée karaoké.

* * *

Lundi matin, avant la première sonnerie de Neptune High… Une jeune fille brune, petite, vêtue de vêtement noirs essayait de se rendre discrètement dans sa salle de classe, sans succès…

- Veronica ! l'appela-t-on

- Veronica, qui essayes-tu d'éviter ? insista-t-on.

Veronica prit un air innocent, forçant volontairement les traits de son visage pour montrer qu'elle plaisantait.

- Qui moi ? Personne…

- D'accord, d'accord, j'oublie ça… Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé vendredi à la soirée karaoké ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Wallace.

- Je croyais que tu me considérais comme un ami.

- C'est le cas.

- Entre amis on peut tout se dire.

- C'est juste que… qu'il n'y a rien à dire la dessus…

- Arrête, même toi tu n'arrives pas à croire à ce mensonge. C'est juste que Veronica est une grosse froussarde et qu'elle ne sait pas affronter les problèmes, et encore moins ses sentiments, en face.

- N'importe quoi.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Veronica soupira. Elle le savait oui. Mais elle détestait le fait que ce soit le cas.  
Evidemment il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur du problème, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Veronica et Logan et que même si la jeune fille ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

- Il faut que tu mettes les choses au clair et que tu fasses ce qu'il te semble bon, écoute ton coeur.

- Comment ça ?

- Dans ta tête ET avec lui…

- Hum, t'as peut être raison, je sais pas où j'en suis…

- Tu verras avec le temps, j'ai toujours raison !

- Et tu es très modeste ! ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, Veronica se dirigea vers quelqu'un. Elle lui tapota sur l'épaule.

- J'accepte… annonça-t-elle simplement.

Il la regarda fixement, essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Cela pouvait vouloir dire tellement de choses.

- Tu acceptes quoi ?

- J'accepte de chercher qui est le meurtrier de ta mère.

- Que me vaut ce revirement de situation ?

- Un… très bon ami m'a conseillé de mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête et de faire ce qui me semblait bon. Pour le moment, il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que j'ai envie de trouver le coupable.

- Et pour le reste ?

Veronica tourna la tête pour fuir le regard de Logan et inspira un grand coup.

- Pour le reste, je ne suis sûre de rien, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, c'est surprenant, c'est nouveau et… bizarre. J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Si je ne prenais pas la peine d'y réfléchir je crois que je te repousserais sans me poser de questions…

Logan hocha la tête. Il se doutait que c'était le mieux qu'il pourrait avoir pour le moment. Alors ça ne servait à rien de lui forcer la main, au risque de ne plus avoir aucune chance par la suite.  
Dick s'approcha d'eux par derrière, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec… ELLE ? s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

- J'allais m'en aller…

Dick et Logan se dirigèrent vers une table de libre. Logan, pendant que Dick avait le dos tourné, articula en silence « Je passe chez toi ce soir ». Veronica fit la moue à laquelle Logan répondit par un « ce n'était pas une question… »

* * *

Keith était en train de préparer le dîner quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il essuya ses mains sur un torchon et se rendit vers la porte.

- J'arrive !

Il entendit les grands bruits de pas de Veronica qui se précipitait pour ouvrir, comme paniquée.

- Non ! Laisse ! J'y vais !

Mais Keith n'y fit pas attention et ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître Logan.

- Logan. Quelle surprise ! fit-il légèrement amusé.

Cela commençait à devenir une habitude...  
Logan le salua d'un geste de la tête.

- M. Mars.

- Eh bien entre… Je t'attends pour le dîner Veronica ? Tu sors ? Ou sinon tu peux rester manger Logan ?

- Hein ? Euh non, il en a pas pour longtemps !

- Laisse le répondre peut être.

Veronica lança un regard assassin à Logan essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas question qu'il reste manger ici et qu'elle allait lui arracher la tête si il répondait « oui », mais elle savait que Logan s'en ficherait probablement. Pourtant il déclina poliment l'invitation. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon, on va discuter dans ma chambre…

Logan emboîta le pas de Veronica.

- Laisse ta porte ouverte, lui ordonna Keith.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il insinue ? Comme si on allait… eurgh !_

Rien qu'à cette idée, elle en avait envie de vomir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Au fond, elle savait très bien que cette envie de vomir à cette idée lui était passée depuis quelques temps.

Veronica laissa Logan entrer dans sa chambre et repoussa la porte tout en la laissant tout de même entrouverte. Elle prit une inspiration et chercha ses mots.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Logan la « coinça » contre le mur, l'emprisonnant de ses bras. Les battements du cœur de Veronica s'accélérèrent tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, le souffle coupé. Les lèvres de Logan frôlèrent les siennes quelques instants mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne l'embrassa pas mais se recula, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, content de l'effet qu'il avait produit. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise. Qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête…

- Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser ?

_- Sur quoi ? Sur le fait que tu m'aies bloquée contre un mur pour finalement me repousser et que tu fasses comme si de rien était ?_

Logan, sembla remarquer que Veronica ne comprenait pas.

- Ma mère. Tu sais, tu m'as dit que tu enquêterais sur son meurtre. Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser pour avoir… des indices ?

Mais Veronica ne répondait pas, toujours sous le choc, le cœur battant.

- Ça ne fait rien. Moi j'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté et…

Cette fois-ci, Veronica eut du mal à se retenir de rire. L'idée de Logan en train de faire des recherches...

- Toi ? pouffa-t-elle.

- Oui ! répondit-il sèchement.

- Pardon, continue !

- Donc j'ai fait des recherches et je me suis aperçu, mais c'est peut être une coïncidence, ça m'as paru bizarre quand même…

- Quoi ? l'encouragea-t-elle à continuer.

- J'ai récupéré le portable de ma mère et… Il y avait plein d'appels entrants et sortants vers le numéro des Kane même après qu'elle se soit fait passée pour morte, à vrai dire c'est le seul numéro dans la liste d'appel après son pseudo-suicide…


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos reviews, excusez moi pour le retard dans le postage, je n'ai malheureusement pas trop de temps en ce moment.  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Veronica était abasourdie. Par quoi ? La nouvelle, ou le fait qu'il avait joué avec elle, qu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il allait l'embrasser? Elle ne savait plus très bien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle en avait envie, même si elle ne comprenait pas cette envie, elle savait. Elle voulait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, le sentir contre elle, même si bizarrement elle ne voulait toujours pas s'avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle voulait croire qu'il était capable de lui évoquer tout cela sans qu'elle ne ressente quoi que ce soit pour lui pour autant.

- T'es toujours avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tâchant de se remettre les idées en place. Il ne fallait pas qu'il remarque à quel point il réussissait à la troubler. Même si c'était sans doute déjà trop tard pour ça.

- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout…

Elle en avait marre d'essayer de se contrôler, de ne pas céder mais c'était bien connu, Veronica était la fille qui arrivait le mieux à retenir ses sentiments enfouis en elle. Elle ne montrait pas qui elle était, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle ressentait... Elle restait de marbre, quelque soit la situation. Le self-control incarné.

- Donc, les Kane, tu penses qu'il y a un rapport avec le meurtre de ma mère ? demanda Logan pour orienter un peu la conversation.

- J'ai un peu de mal à penser qu'il s'agirait d'une simple coïncidence, on va creuser par là.

Et puis, quand les Kane étaient impliqués, il s'agissait rarement de coïncidences. Dans cette ville, tout semblait mener à eux d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Si tu as besoin de moi pour enquêter, sache que je suis là.

Elle hocha la tête, même si elle ne comptait pas faire appel à ses services de sitôt.

- Par où tu vas commencer ?

- Je… Je sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisses, bredouilla-t-elle.

Logan remarqua qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller. Pour le moment il ne risquait plus de lui être d'un très grand secours, c'était même le contraire, il semblait la déranger.

- Okay… Je vais y aller.

Logan se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois avant de la franchir.

- Au fait, encore merci, je ne sais toujours pas vraiment pourquoi tu fais ça mais merci. _Avec un petit sourire_, J'espère seulement que c'est pas pour passer plus de temps avec moi et profiter de mon corps de rêve.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Echolls !

Logan lui fit un sourire ravageur et s'en alla.  
Veronica s'effondra sur son lit en poussant un long soupir. Elle allait devenir complètement dingue si ça continuait comme ça.

* * *

La vie suivait son cours à Neptune, Veronica enquêtait sans relâche mais elle tournait totalement en rond, aucun indice, aucune preuve, rien ne pouvait l'aider. Elle n'avait aucune piste.

Ce jour là, Logan arriva en courant et l'arrêta. Veronica poussa un soupir, se doutant qu'il ne venait pas l'interpeller comme ça pour lui demander comment ça allait. Il voulait sûrement lui demander comment avançait l'enquête.

- Désolée Logan, j'ai rien de nouveau mais tu sais que je cherche.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, annonça-t-il essoufflé.

Il brandit le portable de Lynn dans sa main.

- Sur le répondeur, un message enregistré, écoute ça.

Logan appuya sur une touche pour mettre en route le message. On pouvait entendre distinctement une voix masculine. Une voix qui n'était pas inconnue à Veronica...

- Salut Lynn, c'est moi. Je te promet que je vais trouver une solution pour l'arrêter, tout sera finit, on pourra sortir de l'ombre...

- Jake ! Mais à qui est-ce que tu téléphones ? intervint une voix au loin.

C'est à ce moment là que le message coupa…

Veronica resta abasourdie par cette révélation. De toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait pu tourner dans sa tête aucune ne s'approchait de près comme de loin à cette vérité. Lynn avait une liaison avec Jake Kane et elle était maintenant persuadée que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait été assassinée.

- Tu penses que ma mère et...

- C'est totalement évident.

Quand Logan avait entendu ce message il s'en était douté, il avait compris, mais il avait encore en lui un minuscule espoir pour que ce soit faux, pour que sa mère n'ait jamais eu de relation avec Jake Kane. Cette idée à elle seule lui donnait la nausée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il éprouvait du dégoût envers Jake Kane, au contraire, mais c'était une sensation vraiment étrange que de savoir que sa mère n'était pas fidèle à son mari même quand ce mari n'est autre que Aaron Echolls. Cette sensation était d'autant plus étrange parce qu'il s'agissait de Jake Kane, le père de son ex petite amie et de son meilleur ami...

Veronica voyant le visage dégoûté de Logan hésita un instant pour le comportement qu'elle devait suivre. Finalement, elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule mais arrêta subitement son geste quand elle vit Logan écarquiller les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'un sourire amusé s'étendit lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Un moment de faiblesse ?

- Oh c'est bon ! J'essaye d'être sympa avec toi et tu te fous encore de moi ! Ça commence à me saouler !

- Ça commence seulement ?

Veronica soupira bruyamment. En ce moment un rien l'agaçait. Ses rêves et ses envies de plus en plus fréquentes qu'elle peinait à contrôler la mettaient en rogne, de plus la présence de Logan lui était de plus en plus insupportable, il jouait clairement avec elle, attendant le moment où elle allait craquer.

- Désolé. Je plaisantais...Et c'était visiblement pas drôle.

- Exactement.

- Allez, oublie c'était pas grand chose...Comment on va faire alors avec nos nouvelles informations ?

- Arrête de changer de sujet. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec moi en ce moment mais j'en peux plus ! J'en ai marre que tu prennes tout à la légère et que tu joues à un coup oui un coup non. Alors soit tu arrêtes soit on recommence à s'éviter comme avant.

- Tu n'en peux plus de quoi ? De ne plus rien contrôler ? Aurais-je trouver le point faible de Miss Mars ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ton point faible c'est moi !

Veronica éclata de rire, un rire jaune presque incontrôlable qui se transforma vite en crise de larmes.


	13. Chapter 13

Bien, je suis désolée pour ce retard, comme d'habitude je suis très occupée. Mais voici enfin la suite !

Réponses aux reviews :  
Sindoudou : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et bien sûr qu'il y a une suite puisque la voilà qui arrive ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira toujours !  
Lilie05 : Merci de continuer à lire et de reviewver, c'est vraiment très sympa ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Logan tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler mais celle-ci leva une main pour lui signifier qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher.

- Laisse moi tranquille.

Veronica tâcha d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient toujours le long de ses joues et de se calmer pour parvenir à parler sans sangloter. Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement stupide. Mais rien ne parvenait à calmer les flots de larmes qui coulaient toujours plus abondamment. Logan retenta un pas vers elle, cette fois ci elle se laissa faire avec réticence et posa sa tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il la frottait doucement dans le dos. Elle se détendit peu à peu jusqu'à se relaxer dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes passées à pleurer sur l'épaule de Logan, elle releva la tête et le regarda. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, son point faible c'était lui, il n'y avait aucun doutes là dessus mais Veronica détestait ça, elle ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un puisse la faire perdre pied, qu'il puisse l'empêcher de raisonner et de garder le contrôle d'elle même.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes mais Veronica le repoussa, elle ne voulait pas céder, abandonner le combat si tôt et pourtant bien vite leurs lèvres ne firent plus qu'un. Veronica ne contrôlait plus la situation comme elle l'aurait souhaité. La force avec laquelle les lèvres de Logan s'étaient pressées contre les siennes avait éveillé en elle un curieux sentiment. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il embrassait bien. Ses défenses faiblissaient peu à peu. Bien qu'elle luttait contre l'assaut soudain et troublant de ses sens, elle fut bientôt incapable de se soustraire à son charme hypnotique. Elle se sentit céder entre ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de s'abandonner toute entière à lui. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à cette folie avant qu'elle ne l'entraîne trop loin. Elle s'écarta légèrement de Logan et le contempla, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, en vain.

Sa tête se mit à tourner de plus en plus. Des tas de sentiments contradictoires emplissaient son cerveau. Elle jeta ses mains autour du cou de Logan et attira son visage contre le sien tandis que les bras puissants dont elle avait tant rêvé l'emprisonnaient, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'occasion de reprendre son souffle tant Logan l'embrassait avec passion, fougue, urgence même, comme s'il redoutait qu'elle lui échappe...

Les baisers s'étaient enchaînés, toujours un peu plus passionnés que les précédents et ce fut presque avec un sentiment de déception que Veronica s'écarta de Logan pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas s'en éloigner. Bien sûr, pendant un instant, l'idée de fuir lui était passée par la tête mais elle avait rejeté immédiatement cette petite voix effrayée qui lui dictait sans cesse de ne pas succomber à ses sentiments. Logan, lui aussi, fut surpris que Veronica reste à ses côtés, qu'elle ne le repousse pas comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis quelques temps. Il ne pouvait retirer son regard des yeux bleus de Veronica dans lesquels il se noyait complètement. Tous deux ne disaient rien, par peur de briser le moment magique qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Finalement, Logan se décida à entamer la conversation.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, la couvant du regard.

- Tu ne fuis pas ? Ou alors je suis en train de rêver...

- Je suis bien réelle. Et fatiguée de fuir sans cesse.

- Bonne réponse.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Celle ci, se souvenant enfin qu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue, regarda aux alentours, inquiète. Heureusement elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Quand Logan l'avait interceptée un peu plus tôt elle se rendait au cimetière, ce n'était pas une route très fréquentée et encore moins à cette heure ci mais Logan savait qu'il la trouverait là.

Le coup d'œil de Veronica aux alentours ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Logan.

- Je te fais honte à ce point ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que la réponse te plairait.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, les mains de Logan parcourant le corps de Veronica. Il voulait sentir la forme de son dos, de sa taille, de ses hanches, sentir son corps contre le sien.

- Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire bon sang ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée et c'est ça qui doit être si bon.

- Quand même, toi et moi c'est...

- Improbable ? la coupa-t-il.

- On peut dire ça.

- C'est peut être ça justement qui met du...

- Du piment, le coupa-t-elle à son tour.

Logan lui adressa un sourire puis se remit à l'embrasser, ressentant déjà le manque de ses lèvres. Il sentait que ça allait devenir son sport préféré. Veronica fut parcourue d'un frisson, si elle avait cru vivre une folle histoire d'amour avec Duncan et trouvait leurs baisers divins, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait avec Logan. L'idée de contacts physiques semblait prendre une toute autre dimension...

* * *

Veronica avait finalement décidé de rentrer chez elle. Pendant le dîner elle n'avait pas dit un mot, plongée dans ses pensées, puis elle avait été s'effondrer sur son lit, exténuée.

Elle avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour la personne qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme un crétin. Et comme un ennemi...

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce que cela donnerait sur le long terme. Elle ne savait même pas comment ça allait se passer le lendemain. Elle appréhendait la réaction de Wallace, des amis de Logan et même de Duncan. Elle ne savait pas non plus si Logan voulait vivre cette toute nouvelle relation au grand jour ou si il préférait tout comme elle la cacher. Ce que les autres pensaient d'elle lui avait toujours été égal mais là c'était différent... Elle savait aussi que si elle décidait de s'afficher avec Logan elle rentrerait de nouveau dans le groupe des populaires, ceux qui l'avaient traitée comme une paria, insultée et rejetée. Elle n'avait pas envie que tous ces gens superficiels qui lui avaient tourné le dos l'accueillent, les bras grand ouvert, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage, uniquement parce qu'elle sortait avec un des garçon les plus riches et populaires de la ville. Ces gens là étaient tous les mêmes, une fois qu'une personne était jugée comme has been, même si c'était leur meilleure amie, ils l'ignoraient comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Veronica avait déjà assez donné à son goût...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Veronica se leva difficilement. Elle se rendit en cours, la tête totalement ailleurs. Arrivée dans le hall du lycée, elle vit Logan qui était devant son casier accompagné de Dick, Duncan et un certain Troy qui était nouveau. Quand elle vit Logan, son cœur rata un battement, elle était indéniablement attirée physiquement par lui, le voir ainsi procurait en elle une sensation qui lui était auparavant inconnue. Elle hésita longuement ; devait-elle aller voir Logan pour lui dire bonjour comme son statut de petite amie l'indiquait ou devait elle faire comme d'habitude et passer son chemin ?

Finalement, Wallace vint la rejoindre, mettant fin à ses interrogations. Elle discuta avec lui et quand la sonnerie retentit Logan n'était plus là. De toute façon, elle devait aller en cours alors elle était persuadée qu'elle le retrouverait là bas et que même si il ne lui adressait pas la parole, un simple regard, un petit sourire, suffiraient à la faire fondre.

Pourtant quand elle arriva dans la salle de cours, elle fut déçue. Il n'était pas là. Ni lui, ni Dick, ni Duncan ni même Troy... Elle soupira longuement et dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce cours, le premier qu'elle avait attendu avec impatience rien que pour pouvoir le voir, ne serait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait imaginé...


	14. Chapter 14

Salut ! Excusez moi pour le temps que je prends en ce moment, je suis en plein déménagement et en révisions pour le bac de français et de svt... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai d'autres choses en tête que mes fanfictions malheureusement.  
Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bien que je sais que certaines choses risquent de ne pas vous plaire ^^  
Merci Sindoudou et Lilie05 pour vos reviews. Cela me fait énormément plaisir de les lire.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

10h00 sur une plage quasi déserte.

Un groupe de quatre amis était en train de surfer tranquillement au lieu d'étudier...

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures qu'ils domptaient les vagues, redoublant tous un peu plus d'agilité bien que Logan et Dick se démarquaient largement des deux autres... Il fallait dire que les virées surf remplaçaient souvent les cours pour eux, ils n'étaient pas novices en la matière. Duncan, Dick et Logan avaient décidé de profiter de cette journée pour tester le nouveau et essayer d'apprendre à le connaître. C'était en quelque sorte le passage obligatoire de tout nouveau 3'09. Il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves s'il espérait se faire accepter. Et cela impliquait souvent subir un interrogatoire plus ou moins... intéressant !

- Alors, Troy, qu'est ce qui t'amène à Neptune ? commença par demander le blond.

- Juste les parents qui ont décidé de déménager, j'ai suivi. Rien de plus palpitant.

- On peut pas dire que la plage et les jolies filles ce soit une torture à endurer pour toi en même temps..., commenta Logan.

- Ça y est, même pas tenu deux heures sans parler de filles, je croyais que c'était une journée entre mecs..., soupira Duncan.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dick pour se permettre de le taquiner.

- Ça te gêne de parler de ça ? Pas assez expérimenté petit puceau ?

Dick rit de sa propre blague débile, ce qui fut communicatif puisque ce fut bientôt Troy et Logan qui le suivirent dans un long éclat de rire.

- Trop drôle... bougonna Duncan en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bah alors on se vexe ? C'est bon il plaisantait Duncan, relax..., dit Logan.

Duncan, pas vraiment amusé par la blague de ses amis, décida de se venger sur Logan.

- Alors ça avance Logan avec Veronica ?

Dick explosa de rire.

- Bon okay, niveau blague tu me bats sur ce coup... Logan et Veronica, on aura tout vu...

- Qui c'est Veronica ? s'enquit Troy.

- Une petite blonde fouineuse sans intérêt qui a laissé tomber ses amis, accusant le propre père de Duncan du meurtre de sa fille. Enfin bref, la véritable paria du lycée.

- N'empêche que Logan s'en est bien rapproché ses derniers temps..., insista Duncan.

- N'importe quoi, tu délires mon pauvre, je sais que t'es jaloux de moi mais de là à imaginer que je veux sortir avec ton ex petite amie.

- Faudrait être malade pour vouloir sortir avec elle... Bon maintenant, assez parlé, allons draguer ! s'exclama Dick en claquant d'un geste sec dans ses mains.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que c'était au programme...

- Tu imagines une journée sans filles ? Je serais même plus le Grand Dick, Dieu du sexe !

Ils partirent tous les quatre vers un bar où ils finirent la matinée, accompagnés de bières et de jolies filles. Le paradis sur Terre pour nos quatre surfeur amateurs...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Neptune High.

Veronica s'ennuyait fermement en cours, elle regardait l'horloge attendant désespérément la sonnerie. Quand elle se décida enfin à retentir, Veronica sortit de la salle en traînant des pieds, elle était encore face à une de ses hésitations, devait-elle appeler Logan ? Elle s'insulta elle même mentalement de penser à des choses aussi stupides. Les filles totalement accro à leur petit ami qui attendent à côté du téléphone et s'extasient devant le moindre petit cadeau qu'il pouvait leur faire, elle s'en était toujours moquée et voilà qu'elle agissait comme elles alors qu'elle n'était toujours pas sûre de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais bizarrement, Veronica était inquiète pour lui.

Finalement, faisant un compromis avec elle même, elle se décida à lui envoyer un SMS : "Je ne t'ai pas vu en cours, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?". Elle estimait que c'était assez sobre pour qu'il ne se pose pas de questions en recevant ce message.

Malheureusement, ce SMS arriva entre les mains d'un Logan totalement ivre qui devait à peine se rappeler de son prénom... Il sursauta en entendant son portable, se demandant d'où venait ce son étrange, il réussit finalement à l'extirper de sa poche, lut le message et y répondit par un message bourré de fautes et difficilement compréhensible qu'on aurait pu traduire par : " Je profite de ma journée avec des filles hyper sexy, c'est le pied, je sens que ma soirée va être mouvementée !"

Veronica referma le clavier de son téléphone avec rage après avoir lu le message. Elle ne savait pas sur quel ton prendre le message mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'enchantait beaucoup.

Après avoir lu et relu le message de Logan au point de s'abimer les yeux, elle passa d'un sentiment d'incompréhension à une colère furieuse. Si au départ elle s'était beaucoup posé de questions sur l'état dans lequel Logan pouvait être, ou le fait qu'il se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle s'inquiétait, elle n'avait maintenant plus aucune envie de lui chercher des excuses, d'ailleurs si c'était une blague de sa part, elle n'avait vraiment rien de drôle.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Keith se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa tristesse habituelle, c'était autre chose, comme si toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulée depuis la mort de Lilly ressortait à ce moment précis. Mais il préféra ne rien dire de peur d'aggraver encore plus les choses. De toute façon si elle avait envie d'en parler, elle le ferait...

Après avoir mangé, Veronica alla dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha du mur encore couvert de photos, elle en attrapa une de Logan et Duncan réunis et la mit en pièce en quelques secondes. Après s'être attaquée à une grande partie du mur, elle se laissa glisser à terre, épuisée. Entourée des photos chiffonnées ou déchirées, elle se prit là tête entre les mains. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait cru qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle pensait qu'il pouvait être sincère ? Logan resterait à jamais Logan, un crétin vicieux qui n'en manquait jamais une pour faire souffrir les gens. Il adorait ça. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu voir qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle uniquement pour mieux la détruire ? C'est bien ce qu'on dit : "sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis"... C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée.

Veronica, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, referma son casier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Logan. Celui ci lui adressa un grand sourire, inconscient de l'énorme risque qu'il prenait.

- Salut.

Veronica lui répondit par un sourire forcé et lui donna une énorme claque. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Logan, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, plaça sa main à l'emplacement où elle avait frappé, bouche bée. Veronica quant à elle tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Elle ne comprenait pas comment après ça il pouvait venir la narguer avec le sourire comme si de rien était. Et voilà, Logan Echolls avait reprit son statut de crétin...

Logan prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits puis décida de la rattraper. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle passait de oui à non en quelques jours ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle soit autant en colère contre lui. Il n'avait absolument pas conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal qui aurait pu la blesser.

Logan l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête et tenta d'accrocher son regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est ça... fais comme si de rien était !

- Je ne comprends pas ! Sincèrement.

- Crétin ! T'auras qu'à aller voir dans ta liste de messages envoyés si ta mémoire flanche ! Ce soir je m'occupe d'aller interroger les Kane pour mettre au clair l'histoire du meurtre de ta mère, je finis mon enquête et après je ne veux plus te revoir ! Jamais ! J'en ai marre d'être le dindon de la farce !

- Mais...

- Fous moi la paix !


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir.  
Désolée pour l'attente.  
Voici enfin la suite !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Logan s'arrêta brusquement de la suivre. Il était abasourdi. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir été blessée. Elle ne le taquinait pas, elle ne jouait pas un rôle, elle était vraiment amère.

Soudain, il repensa à la journée de la veille, il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs pour comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire mais rien ne venait, ses souvenirs étaient trop flous. Il alluma son téléphone portable pour aller voir les messages qu'il lui avait envoyé en espérant que ce n'était pas si horrible que ça en avait l'air.

Il lut d'abord le message que Veronica lui avait envoyé et fut surpris par l'intérêt qu'elle lui accordait, ça faisait bien longtemps que personne ne s'était inquiété de cette manière pour lui. Et il avait bien conscience que pour lui écrire ça, Veronica avait dû prendre sur elle et baisser ses gardes. Après avoir lu ce qu'il lui avait répondu, il s'en voulut énormément.

_- Mais quel crétin ! _pensa-t-il.

Il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Veronica de montrer qu'elle tenait à quelqu'un et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour cette personne. Après avoir autant essayé de la convaincre qu'il l'aimait et que c'était sérieux, voilà qu'il gâchait tout. Il savait que cette fois ci elle ne serait pas prête à lui pardonner rapidement, elle avait seulement commencé à se séparer de sa carapace et en gros il lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle recommence à se renfermer sur elle même. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ?

* * *

Wallace vit arriver Veronica, elle avait l'air très énervée, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et il ne savait pas comment réagir, n'ayant pas encore découvert toutes les facettes de la personnalité de son amie. Il n'était pas particulièrement habitué à gérer les sautes d'humeurs des gens.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu hésitant.

- Ça à l'air d'aller peut être ?

- Pas vraiment... Mais si tu pouvais éviter de m'agresser, ça m'étonnerait que j'y sois pour quelque chose.

- Désolée, dit-elle en poussant un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien d'important.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'en alla sous le regard impuissant de Wallace. Elle en avait suffisamment marre d'avoir été assez stupide pour faire confiance à Logan, elle ne voulait pas qu'en plus on lui pose des tonnes de questions, qu'elle se confie et qu'on lui montre de la pitié. Elle savait que son comportement était injuste envers Wallace, après tout il n'y était pour rien, mais sa mauvaise humeur avait pris le dessus.

* * *

- Hey ! Logan !

Dick avait crié ça de l'autre bout du couloir en le voyant, il le rejoignit à grands pas, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle est complètement malade ! s'exclama le blond, tentant visiblement de se retenir de rire.

- Qui ça ?

- La fouineuse ! Je l'ai vu te foutre une baffe. Elle se prend pour qui ? Une petite amie jalouse ?

Dick s'esclaffa cette fois-ci, sans retenue, il ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité...

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un peu de son sérieux.

Logan hésita un moment à dire la vérité, il était totalement perdu, peut être que se confier pourrait l'aider et peut être que Dick pourrait le conseiller.

_- Dick, me conseiller ? T'es tombé sur la tête Logan ? Au mieux il se foutrait de moi..._

Logan choisit donc à la place d'hausser les épaules et de lui répondre par un demi-mensonge évasif.

- Rien, j'ai fait une remarque qui ne lui a pas plut comme d'habitude et elle a réagit plus violemment que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Whaou ! Elle se sent plus...

* * *

Veronica avançait vers sa classe, toujours aussi furieuse. Elle ne regardait pas autour d'elle, voir des abrutis et des filles superficielles ne l'intéressait pas, mais son manque d'attention la fit percuter quelqu'un. Elle poussa un long soupir sonore.

_- Manquait plus que ça, la remarque de quel crétin je vais devoir subir encore ?_

- Désolé.

Cette personne se baissa et l'aida à ramasser ses livres. Veronica fut surprise, d'habitude personne ne prenait la peine de l'aider, en général c'était plutôt le contraire même. Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, celui ci lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit ses livres. Il avait un regard honnête et sympathique.

- Euh, ... Merci, fit-elle légèrement gênée.

- De rien.

Il marqua une pause avant de se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Troy.

Veronica le fixa un moment sans répondre. Elle en avait presque oublié la civilité.

- Et toi ?

- Oh euh, Veronica. Veronica Mars.

Troy sembla la regarder d'un air étrange, comme si quelque chose avait fait "tilt" dans sa tête.

- Ah.

- Je vois que tu as déjà dû entendre parler de moi...

- Eh bien en fait...

Veronica ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, répliquant d'un ton sec.

- Bien sûr que oui, je sais où je t'ai déjà vu, tu étais avec le groupe de Logan hier. Logan et Dick sont de véritables imbéciles alors je suppose qu'on a pas dû parler de moi en bien, mais toi t'as sûrement dû t'amuser, virée alcool et jolies filles, rien de mieux pour les mecs comme vous. Dès qu'on a un peu d'argent dans le coin on se croit tout permis !

- Eh ! Du calme, tu as l'air de vouloir me juger bien vite. Ce n'est pas parce que je fréquente certaines personnes que je suis exactement comme ces personnes.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas sur le point de m'insulter, de te foutre de moi ou de prendre tes jambes à ton cou ?

Un léger sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Troy.

- Tu serais pas un peu parano ?

Les épaules de Veronica se relâchèrent tandis qu'elle laissait s'évacuer un peu de la tension qu'elle avait accumulée.

- Désolée... c'est juste que j'étais sur les nerfs et avec toutes les personnes qui se croient plus important que le reste du monde dans ce lycée, j'ai peut être réagit un peu trop vite...

- Pas grave. Mademoiselle accepterait-elle que je l'accompagne en cours ?

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, amusée.

- Bien sûr.

Veronica était, il fallait le dire, sous le charme de Troy qu'elle trouvait adorable. Mais elle préférait tout de même se méfier, après tout elle avait eu la preuve dans les jours précédents qu'une relation pouvait parfois se briser plus vite qu'elle ne s'était construite et que même dans ces circonstances, ça faisait mal. De toute façon, elle n'était certainement pas prête à refaire confiance à quelqu'un et à s'engager dans une relation. Bien que pour elle, elle avait tiré un trait définitif sur Logan, elle avait encore cet énorme sentiment de déception qui la rongeait. Même si elle avait envie de dire que Logan n'avait jamais compté à ses yeux, elle savait que c'était faux. Aussi bref que fut cet instant, il avait été intense.

Ils se rendirent ensemble en cours et Troy s'installa à ses côtés.

Dick, installé à côté de Logan, lui donna un grand coup de coude.

- Il est fou, courageux ou suicidaire le nouveau ?

Logan haussa les épaules, les ayant à peine regardés.

- Il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Même si je la connaissais pas, j'irais jamais m'asseoir à côté d'elle... Je sais pas comment Duncan a pu sortir avec elle. Elle n'est pas du tout attirante, de la véritable Kryptonite. Elle n'a rien pour elle...

- Arrête Dick..., le coupa Logan.

Dick haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Quoi ?

- On va pas remuer le sujet pendant des heures, ça devient fatiguant de toujours chercher à lui faire du mal.

- Elle nous a trahis Logan, tous, elle a même trahi sa meilleure amie... Cette fille est une garce, tu ne peux pas lui pardonner comme ça.

- Est-ce qu'on a cherché rien qu'une fois à écouter ses arguments ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Elle devait choisir son camp et elle l'a choisi...


	16. Chapter 16

Bon, excusez moi pour cet immense retard mais je suis vraiment débordée.  
Je suis également désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre personnellement à chacune de vos reviews, je tenais à poster même si je n'ai pas beacoup de temps.  
Mais sâchez que je lis vos reviews et qu'elles me font énormément plaisir. Je vous remercie de votre soutien, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Logan poussa un long soupir, ce n'était pas facile de défendre Veronica des remarques de Dick sans que celui ci ne se doute de quelque chose. Et il ne tenait pas à éveiller ses soupçons, Dick ne comprendrait pas. Il était trop borné et trop persuadé d'être dans le vrai quant à la "trahison" de Veronica.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dick.

- Rien, c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

Logan ne lui répondit pas.

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu es en train de chercher des excuses à Veronica ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sur le coup, Dick paraissait complètement largué.

- Bah c'est vrai quoi, elle avait peut être ses raisons... dit simplement Logan.

Dick secoua la tête comme si Logan venait de sortir la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendu, c'est comme si il lui disait que lui, Le Grand Dick, on allait le voir le lendemain en train de servir des hamburgers au fast food du coin... Absurde ! Les choses étaient claires, pour lui c'était tout blanc ou tout noir dans cette histoire, il n'y avait pas d'entre deux.  
Après quelques secondes, Dick s'exprima de nouveau.

- Troy va faire parti des loosers du coin si il traîne avec elle, _il se ravisa en_ _croisant le regard de Logan_, C'est bon j'ai rien dit...

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à parler d'autre chose, Logan surveillant du coin de l'œil Veronica et Troy qui discutaient vivement et semblaient bien s'amuser. Dire qu'il était jaloux n'aurait été qu'un euphémisme, il était totalement vert de rage que Troy se mette sur son chemin, surtout que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, Veronica n'était pas prête de lui pardonner son erreur alors si en plus on l'influençait cela devenait Mission Impossible.

A la fin du cours, il voulut la rejoindre pour au moins s'excuser même si il savait que cela ne suffirait pas mais Troy la collait de trop pour qu'il aille lui parler. Il maudit le jeune homme intérieurement et se promit qu'il tenterait quelque chose plus tard.

Duncan, lui aussi, fut surpris par le rapprochement qui s'opérait entre Veronica et Troy et cela ne le laissait pas non plus de marbre. Mais il savait que cela faisait bien longtemps déjà qu'il avait perdu son droit d'être jaloux. Il fallait qu'il la laisse vivre, qu'il la laisse être heureuse, même si cela signifiait qu'elle serait loin de lui.

* * *

Pendant la pause déjeuner Veronica, enfin débarrassée de Troy, interpella Duncan.

- Hey Duncan !

- Veronica ?

Il semblait surpris qu'elle vienne lui adresser la parole. Leur relation était toujours tendue et elle ne semblait jamais très contente de le voir.

- Bon, j'ai pas envie de tourner autours du pot alors je me lance tout de suite. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de pourquoi la mère de Logan aurait appelé plusieurs fois chez toi ?

Duncan sembla réfléchir un instant. Sa question était étrange, mais il tâcha de faire abstraction de cette bizarrerie pour se concentrer sur sa réponse. Il fronça les sourcils. Les seules raisons qu'il avait en tête étaient assez banales.

- Eh bien, les parents de Logan et les miens se fréquentaient, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien je pense.

- Oui mais là il s'agit de coups de fil à répétition.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus encore.

- Désolé mais je ne vois pas.

Veronica poussa un soupir. Alors il ne savait pas, et ça allait être à elle de lui annoncer...

- Okay, je vais être directe mais... Ton père et la mère de Logan avaient une liaison et...

Veronica s'arrêta, jaugeant la réaction de son ex. Duncan resta bouche bée face à cette révélation. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et des connections se firent dans son esprit.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, à vrai dire je me doutais un peu que mon père voyait quelqu'un. Et puis, ma mère semblait très froide avec elle.

_- Froide avec la mère de Logan, mais non voyons, Céleste est froide avec tout le monde, sauf son parfait fils adoré, pensa Veronica._

- Donc ta mère était au courant.

- Oui, je suppose. Mais comment tu sais qu'ils avaient une liaison ? Et pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Ça a un rapport avec le fait que Logan et toi vous vous êtes rapprochés ?

- Pas du tout, il s'agit simplement d'une affaire que Logan m'a confiée, je fais ça uniquement pour l'argent.

- Okay, de toute façon je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire contrit. Toutes les grosses affaires sur lesquelles elle enquêtait semblaient tourner autour de la famille de Duncan. Et pourtant, il n'y était pour rien. Il paraissait toujours perdu au milieu de tous ces soucis. Au fond, même si Veronica n'était pas en très bon terme avec lui en ce moment, elle se sentait un peu mal pour lui.

- Bon, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, j'ai plus qu'à interroger tes parents en espérant qu'ils ne me mettent pas à la porte...

Elle partit sans même attendre de réponse. Malgré toute la compassion qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui, elle préférait que leurs conversations tournent court.

* * *

Le soir même, devant la maison des Kane.

_- C'est parti pour une soirée avec mes ex-futurs-beaux-parents._

Veronica sortit de sa voiture en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers la maison des Kane. Elle soupira, cette maison était chargée en souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des après midi passés avec Lilly à discuter et à faire les folles comme des soirées en amoureux passées avec Duncan. Mais ce dont elle se souvenait le mieux c'était du jour où elle avait vu Lilly inerte au bord de la piscine, le crâne défoncé. Comment l'oublier ?

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle sonna à la porte. Elle essayait de préparer un petit discours dans sa tête mais elle était incapable de trouver les mots justes. C'est vrai qu'arriver et dire « Monsieur Kane, je sais que vous trompiez votre femme avec Lynn Echolls, est-ce que vous savez qui aurait pu l'assassiner ? » serait forcément mal vu. Mais elle savait aussi que les Kane n'étaient jamais dupes, elle ne pourrait pas tourner autour du pot ou atténuer les choses.

Enfin, Céleste Kane ouvrit la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres, la meilleure manière d'accueillir un invité comme il se doit. Céleste avait toujours joué à la parfaite hôtesse de maison, cependant quand elle aperçut Veronica, son sourire s'évanouit. Visiblement elle avait toujours une dent contre la petite blonde, et elle n'hésitait plus à le montrer.

- Veronica. Que me vaut cette visite ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Eh bien, euh... En fait, j'enquête sur le meurtre de Lynn Echolls et...

Céleste la coupa froidement.

- Tu enquêtes ? Les Mars n'ont-ils pas fini de fourrer leur nez partout ? Et évidemment quand il y a un meurtre, chez qui est-ce que les Mars vont sonner ? Chez nous ! Vous n'en avez pas assez d'essayer de détruire la vie des gens ?

Veronica répondit d'un ton aussi sec.

- J'enquête parce que c'est Logan qui me l'a demandé. Et si je viens, c'est pour vous poser des questions car j'ai la preuve que votre mari savait que Lynn était toujours en vie alors qu'elle avait fait croire à son suicide et qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale !

Céleste resta bouche bée ; elle n'en revenait pas que Veronica ose lui parler de cette manière et lui dise ce genre de chose comme si de rien était. Dans le monde des 3'09, ce genre de choses ne se disaient pas. Chacun gardait précieusement ses vilains petits secrets pour soi et faisait semblant d'ignorer ceux des autres. Tout était dans l'apparence, il ne fallait pas parler de choses qui dérangent.

- Quelque chose à dire ? demanda Veronica avec un faux sourire.

Céleste l'ignora et appela son mari sans détourner son regard de Veronica.

- Jake ! Tu peux venir un instant ?

Jake arriva quelques secondes après l'appel de sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _S'apercevant de la présence de Veronica_, Veronica ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?


	17. Chapter 17

Excusez moi pour cette absence plus que longue mais je suis débordée.  
Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fiction.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Bonsoir monsieur Kane. Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger comme ça chez vous mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Si Jake était surpris et méfiant, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- A quel propos ?

Veronica sentait bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle tourne autour du pot, alors elle se dit qu'il valait autant mieux qu'elle attaque directement avec la raison pour laquelle elle était venue.

- Lynn Echolls. Je sais qu'elle et vous entreteniez une relation, je ne suis pas venue pour vous parler en détail de cette relation, et je ne laisserai pas filtrer cette information. Je suis venue pour savoir si vous savez quelque chose, si vous savez si quelqu'un lui en voulait au point de vouloir la tuer, si vous savez pourquoi elle a fait semblant de s'être suicidée, n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider à découvrir la vérité.

Jake regarda successivement sa femme puis Veronica.

- Alors ? Est-ce que on peut parler seul à seul un instant que je puisse vous poser des questions ?

Jake acquiesça et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait entrer.

- Enfin Jake, c'est insensé ! Nous n'avons aucun compte à rendre à cette... à cette..., s'étrangla Céleste.

- Je crois que j'ai encore le droit de choisir moi même si je souhaite discuter avec quelqu'un ou non.

Céleste afficha un air stupéfait tandis que Veronica retenait un sourire satisfait.

- Suis moi.

Veronica entra et il l'a conduisit jusqu'à son bureau, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et lui en indiqua un autre en face de lui dans lequel elle s'assit, droite comme un I. Les conditions pour la mettre à l'aise n'étaient pas franchement réunies.

Veronica patienta un instant avant de commencer à parler d'un ton hésitant.

- Bien, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Hum... Bon, tout d'abord, est ce que vous pensez que Lynn se doutait de quelque chose, qu'elle se sentait en danger ? Menacée ?

- C'est évident ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait semblant de se suicider, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille alors elle s'est dit que si on la croyait morte il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'on essaye de se venger en la faisant souffrir.

- Comment selon vous était-elle au courant ?

- Elle a reçu des lettres.

- Vous avez une idée de qui elles pouvaient provenir ?

- Non, j'avais demandé à Clarence de chercher mais il n'a pas réussi à trouver de piste alors permet moi de douter que tu réussisses.

Veronica fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Est-ce que Céleste était au courant pour vous et Lynn, enfin avant que je ne lui en parle tout à l'heure...

- Oui, elle m'a surpris en train de l'appeler et après j'ai bien dû lui donner quelques explications, j'ai préféré dire la vérité. Mais c'était bien après les lettres de menaces. Ne me dis pas que tu la suspectes quand même. Elle peut être dure mais elle serait bien incapable de commettre un meurtre.

- Je ne la suspecte pas particulièrement mais j'essaye simplement de recueillir un maximum d'informations. _Elle consulta sa montre_, Bon, excusez moi, je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas que mon père s'inquiète.

- Bien, si tu as des questions appelle moi.

Elle se leva et il lui serra la main.

_- Whaou, carrément professionnel, pensa-t-elle._

- Encore merci monsieur Kane, je vous tiendrai au courant si j'apprend quelque chose, bonne soirée.

- Au revoir.

Après cette conversation rapide mais directe, Veronica n'était pas beaucoup avancée, en aucun cas elle ne pouvait découvrir clairement qui était le meurtrier avec ces informations mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Jake mentait...

* * *

Jake avait menti quand il avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la personne qui avait pu menacer Lynn, Veronica en était persuadée. Après tout, le message laissé par Jake sur le répondeur de Lynn disait clairement qu'il allait essayer de trouver un moyen pour « l'arrêter », elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait mais elle savait que si Jake avait employé ces mots c'est que lui le savait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cherché à le cacher ? Elle l'ignorait. Cherchait-il à couvrir quelqu'un ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Après tout il semblait beaucoup tenir à Lynn et il semblerait normal qu'il cherche à ce que la personne qui l'avait assassinée finisse en prison. Mais bon, plus rien ne pourrait encore étonner Veronica à Neptune.  
Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait parler de l'affaire Lynn Echolls à son père, après tout il avait été shérif, il était maintenant un détective privé de talent et il avait bien plus l'habitude qu'elle de ce genre d'affaire. Mais elle chassa vite cette idée de son esprit en se disant que si elle lui en parlait, il allait lui interdire d'enquêter parce que « c'était trop dangereux, une jeune fille de cet âge devrait passer son temps à discuter au téléphone avec ses amies en se mettant du vernis à ongles au lieu d'enquêter sur un meurtre. »

_- Prochaine étape : Clarence Wiedman._

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'intuition qu'il savait beaucoup de choses sur cette affaire, après tout il s'agissait de l'homme de confiance des Kane, de TOUS les Kane. Il faisait tout pour eux et il connaissait tous les détails sans exceptions. Mais pour le moment il était temps de rentrer chez elle, elle avait cours le lendemain, ce qui bien entendu la mettait en joie...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Veronica se retrouva dans le couloir du lycée comme d'habitude, prenant les livres dont elle avait besoin pour la première partie des cours de la matinée.

- Salut ! l'apostropha Troy, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non pas que je veuille accentuer le fait que tu as dit que j'étais parano hier mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu me suis.

- Tu sembles être de meilleure humeur qu'hier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un type te suit et t'as toujours pas sortie la bombe lacrymogène.

- C'est vrai... Mais peut être que tu es différent de tous les crétins que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer.

- Serait-ce une manière détournée de me faire un compliment ? Décidément ! Je crois que je suis le mec le plus chanceux de Neptune High.

- Seulement de Neptune High ? Je suis déçue de voir que tu n'arrives même pas à estimer la chance que tu as de me parler sans que tu finisses en pâté pour chien.

- D'accord, je suis un privilégié ! Je le reconnais. C'est dû à quoi ? Mon charme naturel, mon sens de l'humour ?

- Ta modestie ?

Il prit un air choqué.

- Vraiment ? Mince, moi qui croyais que c'était mes abdominaux en béton qui plaisaient aux filles...

Veronica rit à la remarque de Troy. Il aurait pu l'agacer mais c'était tellement évident qu'il ne se prenait pas au sérieux qu'elle ne pouvait que rire de ses remarques. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours avec lui mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner dans un couloir, elle percuta Logan - qui était accompagné de Dick - de plein fouet. Elle vacilla dangereusement et Troy la rattrapa par le bras. Une fois son équilibre retrouvé, elle lança un regard noir à Logan.

- Tu peux pas faire attention ? se plaignit Veronica.

- Moi ? C'est toi qui regardais pas où tu allais tellement tu riais comme une bécasse, répondit-il amèrement.

- Effectivement, il y a des gens qui arrivent à me faire rire, pas comme toi. Ca te pose un problème ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans la direction opposée de la salle de cours ?

- Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ?

Dick consulta sa montre en poussant un soupir, visiblement agacé d'être retardé par une altercation stupide. Mais Logan ne semblait pas être prêt à s'en aller comme ça. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Veronica le coupa dans son élan.

- Si tu tiens à sécher les cours, vas-y, je suis pas ta mère après tout.

Logan la regarda, furieux, sa plaisanterie était vraiment de mauvais goût étant donné les circonstances, il était persuadé qu'elle avait fait exprès pour le blesser, si c'était comme ça, ils n'avaient vraiment plus rien à se dire tous les deux. Il passa à côté d'elle, la bousculant violemment et continua son chemin.


	18. Chapter 18

Bien, voici une autre suite même si je n'ai pas eu de review à la dernière.  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sous le choc, Veronica se rendit compte de la bourde qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle était énervée comme chaque fois qu'elle voyait Logan et n'avait absolument pas eu l'intention de sortir des paroles aussi méchantes et cruelles. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le blesser, elle avait parlé inconsciemment, sans calculer la portée que pouvaient avoir ses mots. Maintenant Dick la regardait d'un air dégoûté pendant que Troy baissait la tête visiblement gêné par la situation.

- Je savais que t'étais pas sympa mais là... il y a des limites quand même, fit Dick en secouant la tête.

Veronica se mit à bredouiller.

- J'ai... j'ai pas fait exprès, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est sorti tout seul. Je ne comptais absolument pas...

- En tout cas tu l'as fait, la coupa sèchement Dick.

Dick secoua de nouveau la tête et partit en courant pour rejoindre Logan. Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas le blond, Veronica espérait vraiment qu'il réussirait à arranger les choses.  
Voyant que Veronica se sentait coupable, Troy tenta de la rassurer.

- C'est pas ta faute Veronica. Je sais très bien que tu ne voulais pas dire une chose pareille. Il va s'en remettre tu sais, il n'a pas l'air de se soucier de ce que les gens lui disent.

Veronica hocha la tête même si en réalité elle était peu convaincue. Elle savait très bien que Logan n'était pas si insensible qu'il le paraissait et elle savait aussi que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire n'arrangerait en rien leur relation déjà tendue.

- Je préfère que tu me laisses seule en cours aujourd'hui Troy, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu au calme, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est juste à cause de ce qui s'est passé, t'as pas à te torturer juste pour ça.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Troy. Il y a... pas mal de choses assez compliquées dans ma vie en ce moment.

Il sembla la sonder un instant mais il comprit bien vite qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations pour le moment.

- Bon d'accord. Mais dans ce cas tu viens diner avec moi ce soir.

Veronica sourit, amusée par la proposition.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas mal de trucs de prévus.

- Aller, ce n'est qu'une soirée, il t'en restera des tonnes après, tu as bien le droit de te détendre de temps en temps, insista-t-il.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant d'accepter. Elle savait déjà qu'elle voulait y aller. Mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour la fille qui n'attendait que ça.

- Bon c'est d'accord.

- Je viens te chercher ce soir à dix-neuf heures trente.

- Pas de problème.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, sachant qu'il devrait s'en contenter pour le moment et alla s'asseoir dans la salle de classe à un coin opposé de celui que Veronica occupait habituellement. Elle voulait un peu d'espace, il était prêt à lui accorder et elle lui en était vraiment reconnaissante. Il ne posait pas de questions, semblant comprendre que certaines choses ne se discutaient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait demander de mieux ?

Elle passa toute la matinée à repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit à Logan et surtout elle revoyait encore et encore la tête de Logan quand il avait entendu ses paroles assassines. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, la première fois qu'il la regardait comme s'il la détestait au plus profond de lui-même.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Wallace vint la rejoindre à sa table. Il s'installa et la salua avant d'engager la conversation.

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

Veronica poussa un long soupir, consciente que si il fallait raconter à Wallace tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond en ce moment dans sa vie ça allait durer des heures. Elle avait envie de se confier à lui mais elle avait encore du mal à faire réellement confiance à quelqu'un. Elle décida cependant d'être sincère.

- Je me suis disputée avec Logan.

Wallace fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. En fait, j'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère, je me suis rendue compte en passant plus de temps avec lui qu'il n'était pas vraiment le type qu'on pensait qu'il était et qu'il est beaucoup plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît. Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de lui, je lui ai fait confiance et il a trahi ma confiance. Depuis j'essaye un maximum de ne plus lui parler. Mais tout à l'heure, j'étais avec Troy, j'étais énervée comme chaque fois que je vois Logan et j'ai dit un truc sur sa mère qui était franchement pas sympa et je m'en veux.

- Décidément j'ai raté des trucs ! fit-il en clignant des yeux, un peu perdu.

- Désolée de ne t'en parler que maintenant.

- C'est pas grave, tu sais, je suis vraiment content que tu te confies à moi. Donc, reprenons, tu es amoureuse de Logan ?

De tout ce que Veronica lui avait raconté, Wallace n'avait retenu que ce dont elle n'avait pas explicitement parlé : ses sentiments. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, légèrement embarrassée.

- Je ne sais pas,... Je ne sais plus à vrai dire. Il est clair que je suis attirée par lui mais je continue à le détester de la même manière qu'avant. Et puis maintenant il y a Troy, il est sympa et j'ai l'impression qu'avec lui je ne vais pas souffrir, même si il traîne avec Logan et sa bande de tordus, il reste le même avec moi quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ecoute, le mieux c'est que tu t'excuses auprès de Logan pour ce que tu lui a dit et que vous mettiez les choses au clair, pour Troy, continue à le voir, en restant prudente, tu verras bien comment les choses évoluent.

Veronica sembla réfléchir un instant, enregistrant les paroles de son ami.

- Je vais suivre tes conseils !

Après tout, c'était la chose la plus sage à faire...

* * *

Quand ses cours furent terminés Veronica rentra chez elle, elle fit ses devoirs pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à son rendez vous avec Troy, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle était stressée, après tout le seul vrai petit ami qu'elle avait eu était Duncan et elle le connaissait depuis très longtemps grâce à Lilly donc c'était beaucoup plus simple. Ensuite il y avait bien eu Logan mais de là à dire qu'il avait été son petit ami... Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec un garçon, après tout ce temps passé seule, recommencer une vie sociale n'était pas aisé.

A dix neuf heures trente la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

_- Au moins il est ponctuel, songea-t-elle._

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller ouvrir.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? s'enquit son père.

- Euh oui, à vrai dire je sors dîner.

Elle avait complètement oublié de lui demander sa permission, mais elle doutait que cela lui poserait un quelconque problème.

Keith haussa les sourcils surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Veronica ouvrit la porte et sourit à Troy.

- Salut Veronica. Bonsoir monsieur Mars.

- Papa, je te présente Troy, un... ami.

Keith sembla examiner un instant le garçon du regard avant de le saluer.

- Bonsoir Troy ! Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux. De retour avant vingt trois heures Veronica.

- Pas de soucis.

Troy emmena Veronica dans un restaurant italien. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent des plats, lasagnes pour Veronica et spaghettis carbonara pour Troy.

- Comment tu as deviné que mon plat préféré était les lasagnes.

- Je savais pas, j'ai eu du pot de t'avoir emmenée dans un restaurant italien et pas un chinois par exemple.

Elle sourit puis baissa la tête, elle pliait et dépliait nerveusement sa serviette. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, d'être si timide, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais pourtant elle était étrangement déstabilisée par les yeux bleus de Troy.

- Hey à midi je t'ai vu manger avec un type, moi qui croyais que tu voulais être seule.

Cette fois ci Veronica ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire et de répliquer.

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Parce que je devrais ?

Troy l'interrogea du regard avec un sourire amusé.

- Il s'agissait de Wallace, c'est un ami, mon meilleur ami en fait.

- Ah, me voilà rassuré !

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme si il y avait des tonnes de garçons qui se bousculaient pour sortir avec moi.

- Tu n'es pas si repoussante que ça tu sais.

Veronica lui donna un petit coup de pied dans la jambe.

Troy, feignit la douleur en poussant un petit "Aïe !"

- Je comprends pourquoi ils ne se bousculent pas si tu les traites tous de cette manière.

Veronica le frappa de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

- C'est bon j'ai rien dit.

Leurs plats arrivèrent et ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant, Veronica se laissant volontiers charmer par Troy. Finalement la discussion était plutôt fluide, naturelle, Veronica ne voyait pas le temps passer. Troy se comportait comme un vrai gentleman, il se montrait drôle et charmant.

A un peu plus de vingt deux heures trente, Troy, ne voulant pas subir les foudres du père de Veronica, la raccompagna chez elle.

- Merci Troy, j'ai passé une super soirée.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Veronica plongea son regard dans celui de Troy et parut comme envoûtée, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il n'avait que de bonnes intentions, son cœur battait la chamade et bientôt leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant présent. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, elle cligna des yeux surprise de l'effet qu'avait eu ce baiser, c'était presque irréel tant ça lui semblait parfait.

- Bon, eh bien on se voit demain au lycée. Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il.

Veronica acquiesça.

- Bonne nuit.

Veronica rentra chez elle, s'appuya contre la porte, fermant ses yeux un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ça s'est bien passé ta soirée ?


	19. Chapter 19

Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue pour poster la suite. J'ai pourtant pas mal d'avance dans l'écriture mais je ne trouve pas beaucoup de temps pour venir poster ici.  
Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews. Et je serais ravie que les personnes qui ajoutent mon histoire en favoris ou demandent à être informés de la publication me laisse un petit commentaire de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer.  
D'ailleurs sachez que j'accepte les critiques positives comme négatives tant qu'elles sont constructives.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_- Alors ça s'est bien passé ta soirée ?_

Son père était assis sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre ou plutôt en train de faire semblant d'en lire un, Veronica n'était pas dupe. Elle n'aurait même pas été étonnée de voir qu'il le tenait à l'envers.

- Tu m'espionnais ?

Keith feignit l'indignation.

- Qui, moi ? Non. Alors ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, très bien, merci papa de t'en soucier, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple ami, n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Juste que entre le temps où j'ai entendu une voiture se garer et où tu es entrée il s'est écoulé quelques minutes, un ami t'aurais simplement déposée.

- Dis plutôt que tu m'as espionnée par la fenêtre plutôt que d'inventer des excuses débiles.

Keith écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

- Parce que vous avez fait quelque chose devant chez moi qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille ?

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. Avec son père parfois elle ferait mieux de garder le silence, c'était préférable. Il parvenait toujours, de manière détournée, à vous faire dire ce que vous n'avez même pas insinué.  
Elle fit mine de bailler pour tenter d'échapper à l'interrogatoire.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

- C'est ça. Mais ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça. Si tu sors avec ce garçon je tiens à le rencontrer.

Veronica soupira et se rendit vers sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit chérie !

- Bonne nuit papa.

Veronica alla se coucher. Le lendemain c'était vendredi, dernier jour de cours avant le week-end. Et elle allait avoir un programme chargé pour ce week-end - enfin ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais il allait bien falloir le faire.  
Tout d'abord, elle devrait aller voir Logan pour s'excuser si elle n'arrivait pas à le voir au lycée le lendemain et ensuite, elle devrait aller voir Clarence Wiedman pour l'interroger sur le meurtre de la mère de Logan. Pour finir elle aviserait selon les informations récoltées.  
Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tomba bien vite dans un sommeil profond. Pour une fois, il fut serein, n'ayant pas son lot de cauchemars sur la mort de Lilly ou sur des embrouilles qu'elle avait eu dans la journée. Comme quoi, passer une bonne soirée, ça peut aider...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva, se doucha, s'habilla à la hâte, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle avait mélangé des anciens vêtements avec des nouveaux, mettant même un jean. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir et grimaça face à son reflet. Sa coupe de cheveux ne ressemblait plus à rien, entre les racines qui étaient franchement très visibles, sa frange qui était devenue trop longue et sa couleur qui était déjà à moitié partie, ça se voyait très bien qu'elle avait négligé son apparence ces derniers temps et pourtant c'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait eu successivement Logan et Troy quasiment à ses pieds, qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans leurs têtes ? Elle se maquilla rapidement et beaucoup moins que d'habitude, le noir ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle était heureuse tout simplement après la soirée de la veille, elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer dans le genre déprimée, même si il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour tomber dans le pays des bisounours.

Quand elle arriva au lycée, elle vit tout de suite Wallace et se dirigea vers lui avec le sourire.

- Hey ! Veronica, comment ça va ? l'apostropha Wallace en la voyant s'avancer vers lui. Bien visiblement, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai passé une soirée de rêve avec Troy. C'était...

Wallace la coupa avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot supplémentaire.

- Par pitié pas de détails, je veux bien être ton bff mais garde tes conversations de fille pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Passionnante dites moi votre conversation sur ta « merveilleuse soirée » Veronica, désolé d'interrompre quelque chose d'aussi touchant mais j'aimerais bien accéder à mon casier.

Veronica rougit instantanément en reconnaissant cette voix. Quelle idiote, divaguer sur sa soirée passée avec Troy devant le casier de Logan. Et évidemment il fallait qu'il arrive à ce moment là. Cela n'aurait pas été drôle sinon.

Wallace quant à lui regarda successivement Logan et Veronica, il ne savait pas si il devait rester en soutien auprès de Veronica ou si au contraire il devait s'éclipser sachant très bien qu'elle avait encore à s'excuser auprès de Logan pour la remarque qu'elle avait fait sur sa mère. Au regard qu'elle lui adressa, il comprit bien vite et lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement avant de prétexter avoir quelque chose d'important à faire.

Veronica poussa un soupir avant de se lancer.

- Logan...

- Tu sais je veux juste prendre un livre dans mon casier pas que tu me racontes ton nouveau béguin.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai vraiment pas fait attention à mes paroles et je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de te blesser.

- Excuses acceptées, maintenant tu peux rejoindre Troy.

Veronica pouvait sentir l'amertume dans la voix de Logan. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour l'agacer.

- Fais pas ton jaloux, je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé à me montrer que tu ne tenais pas à moi en draguant des filles le jour suivant celui où on s'est embrassés !

- Oh mais c'est vrai ! J'ai dû compter énormément pour toi ! Il t'as fallut combien de temps pour m'oublier et trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Même pas une journée si je me rappelle bien !

A ce moment, Veronica avait déjà tout oublié de ses intentions d'apaisement et de pardon.

- J'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis rendu compte qu'il valait beaucoup plus que toi !

- Bien sûr, Troy est génial ! C'était juste le premier à draguer le jour où on a séché les cours.

- Tu essayes de faire quoi là au juste ? De me prouver que tu es mieux que lui ? Raté, ça me montre juste que tu es un idiot, un prétentieux qui essaye de se mettre toujours au dessus des autres.

- Parfait. J'essaye juste de t'aider, je me fiche bien que tu prennes compte ou pas de mes remarques, on en reparlera quand il t'aura brisé le cœur.

- Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ?

Veronica haussa les épaules, si il avait une information pourquoi pas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le croirait sur parole mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver.

- Demande lui toi même, c'est ton petit ami après tout, il devrait tout te dire.

Veronica éclata de rire.

- En fait tu ne sais rien tu te contentes de prétendre savoir quelque chose.

- Comme tu voudras. Sache juste que ce soir je t'emprunte ton petit ami avec Luke, je suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir où on va et ce qu'on fera. Bonne journée !

Il lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait et s'éloigna d'elle.

Il fallait croire que la remarque de Logan eut l'effet escompté puisque Veronica se demanda toute la matinée quand Troy allait lui parler de cette virée. D'accord cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était avec lui et il n'était donc pas obligé de tout lui dire mais elle aurait aimé qu'il l'a mette au courant. Finalement pendant l'heure du déjeuner il lui annonça ses projets de soirée, sans vraiment préciser ce qu'il allait faire, il lui dit qu'il partait en voiture avec Logan et Luke. Cela soulagea Veronica de savoir Troy sincère.

* * *

Veronica était chez elle ce vendredi soir, elle avait décidé de tranquillement regarder la télévision avec pour seule compagnie un énorme pot de glace chocolat-vanille quand soudain son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer signe d'un nouvel appel. Elle regarda qui était son interlocuteur et décrocha.

- Tu peux décidément plus te passer de moi Troy.

- Haha, très drôle, figure toi que je suis avec Logan et Luke, on m'a volé ma voiture, enfin celle de mon père, je suis dans un beau pétrin. Ca te dérangerait de venir me chercher ?

- Tu es où ?

- A un restau routier un peu après la frontière de Tijuana.

- Super... J'arrive !

Elle poussa un soupir, sortit de chez elle, monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle savait très bien que Troy avait décidé de passer sa soirée avec Logan et Luke et elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, si à peine leur relation commencée elle faisait déjà la fille jalouse et possessive ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Mais bon, les mecs devaient tous être comme ça, on leur laisse un peu de liberté et ils se retrouvent dans des situations impossibles et qui c'est qui doit régler ça ? Les femmes, toujours les femmes.

Enfin arrivée, elle trouva les trois garçons adossés contre un mur avec la tête d'une personne à qui on venait de dire qu'au lieu d'aller à une fête démente ils allaient devoir aller s'occuper de petits vieux dans une maison de retraite. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient exagérer pour une si petite chose...

Veronica prit une voix grave pour s'adresser à Troy.

- Eh mec, elle est où ta caisse ?_ Après avoir marqué une pause_. Je plaisante. _Voyant que les garçons s'approchaient_. Euh, fais monter tes deux singes à l'arrière.

- Chouette voiture, tu l'as trouvée dans une boîte de céréales géante ? commenta Logan.

Veronica s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Troy l'interrompit.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas gâcher ce moment parce que ça risque d'être un des derniers qu'on va passer ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je retrouve pas la voiture avant que mes parents rentrent ils m'enverront dans une pension catholique à Albuquerque.

Veronica resta interdite face à cette révélation.

Veronica n'en revenait pas, elle commençait seulement à redevenir heureuse, presque insouciante et il fallait qu'il y ait encore et toujours un problème. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter que Troy ait à s'en aller, pas maintenant. Alors elle allait devoir passer en mode fouineuse et retrouver la voiture de Troy en un temps record pour lui éviter la pension catholique.

A peine eut-elle déposé Logan et Luke qu'elle interrogea Troy sur tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver sa voiture, elle avait du pain sur la planche...


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilà la suite !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Toute la semaine, la petite blonde, ou plutôt brune - bien que la couleur de ses cheveux commençait sérieusement à devenir affreuse, il fallait vraiment qu'elle passe chez le coiffeur pour refaire sa couleur - avait cherché sans relâche la voiture de Troy. Ce qu'elle avait appris n'était pas des plus réjouissants, les trois jeunes hommes promenaient apparemment de la drogue dans le coffre, ce qui expliquait que Luke tenait absolument lui aussi à retrouver la voiture. Bien sûr Luke avait dit que Troy n'était pas au courant et que Logan n'était pas dans le coup mais le fait est qu'ils se trimbalaient quand même tous les trois avec de la drogue. Quant à ce qu'elle avait appris sur Troy grâce à cette histoire et grâce au fait que son fouineur de père avait gentiment fait une recherche pour elle, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y penser. Elle l'avait appris le jeudi soir et elle avait donc passé toute la journée du vendredi à essayer de l'éviter, elle devrait bien l'affronter mais il fallait qu'elle digère la nouvelle d'abord.

* * *

Le vendredi soir c'était le bal de Noël au lycée, enfin le bal de fin d'année étant donné que « noël » sonnait trop religieux aux yeux du lycée. Veronica n'avait pas franchement envie d'y aller mais elle avait promis à Wallace. Heureusement que Troy n'avait pas pensé à l'inviter dans la semaine, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de l'avoir comme cavalier. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas le croiser. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui ? Tout simplement que ce cher Troy n'avait pas toujours été un innocent, il avait été viré deux fois de ses lycées avec sa petite amie Shauna pour possession et trafic de drogue. Il s'en était sorti grâce aux relations de son père, sinon il aurait fini en camps de redressement. Alors peu importait ce que Luke prétendait, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard que Troy se retrouve à Tijuana avec sa voiture pleine de drogue.

Elle se retrouva donc ce vendredi soir à se maquiller, se coiffer et revêtir une robe comme n'importe quelle fille normale qui se préparait pour le bal. Sauf que Veronica fit simple, elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, mit un soupçon de mascara, du gloss et enfila une robe noire tout à fait basique. Elle n'était pas du genre à en faire des tonnes et à considérer les bals du lycée comme les choses les plus importantes de sa vie. Enfin, elle ne l'était plus. Elle se souvenait encore avec quel entrain elle s'était préparée pour le bal de fin d'année avec Lilly. C'était toute une aventure ! On aurait dit que les deux jeunes filles s'apprêtaient à passer LE plus grand jour de leur vie. Et Veronica ne pouvait le nier, ça avait été super. C'était une journée qu'elle n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

Keith n'avait pas posé de questions sur le fait que Veronica se faisait accompagner de Wallace et non pas de Troy puisque c'était lui qui avait fait la recherche sur Troy avant de donner le dossier à Veronica. Il voulait protéger sa fille alors la voyant s'accrocher à un garçon il avait voulu vérifier qu'il ne la ferait pas souffrir, qu'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait être et il avait été déçu de ce qu'il avait trouvé. A croire que le destin s'acharnait sur les Mars, Veronica avait besoin de pouvoir faire confiance de nouveau et elle tombait sur un junkie...

Wallace arriva chez Veronica et la salua d'un sifflement admiratif.

- Veronica Mars en robe, whaou ! Prête à danser toute la nuit ?

- On va s'éclater, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

- Le ton que tu emploies me fait très plaisir, dis que c'est l'horreur de passer la soirée avec moi surtout, merci.

- Mais non mon papa ours, ne te vexe pas, c'est juste le bal qui me donne envie de vomir.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bal, en gros le gymnase qui avait été décoré à l'occasion. Bon d'accord ils avaient fait du bon boulot, il y avait de la fausse neige un peu partout, des guirlandes électriques qui clignotaient, un immense sapin décoré,... Le seul truc qui n'allait pas pour Veronica c'était toutes ces filles dans leurs longues robes de princesses, toutes ces garces prétentieuses pour lesquelles le bal avait lieu. Des filles comme Veronica ou Mac la jeune fille timide que Veronica connaissait à peine et qui s'était installée dans un coin de la salle, n'avaient pas leur place.

Wallace dévorait Jackie des yeux alors Veronica lui donna un coup de coude, lui sourit et l'incita à l'inviter à danser. Elle le rassura sur le fait que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être seule et il se lança. Evidemment, Veronica ne serait pas venue si elle avait su que Wallace allait passer sa soirée avec Jackie, mais elle aurait été égoïste de demander à Wallace de rester avec elle alors qu'il était évident qu'il crevait d'envie d'aller lui parler.

Veronica, elle, se dirigea vers un endroit un peu plus isolé qui lui semblait plus calme. Elle allait observer les autres en silence et se faire oublier.  
Quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit installée à son poste d'observation, Logan la rejoignit.

- Tu es seule ?

Voix neutre, pas d'attitude suspecte, pourtant Veronica arrivait presque à percevoir ses ricanements. Il devait se réjouir intérieurement.

- Vas-y dis le « je te l'avais dit », te gêne pas.

-De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu m'avais dit que Troy n'était pas un type bien alors maintenant tu vas pouvoir te vanter de m'avoir prévenue. Merci Logan, c'est gentil de t'être soucié de mon bien être, c'est dommage que j'ai été trop idiote et que je ne t'ai pas écouté.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Troy ?

- Arrête de faire celui qui se sent concerné, tu dois être ravi.

- Bien sûr que non, pense ce que tu veux mais je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.

- A part quand c'est toi qui me fais souffrir, c'est ça ? Il n'y a que toi qui a ce droit peut être ?

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tant mieux que Troy t'ai fait souffrir, tu le méritais ?

- Si c'est ce que tu penses.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que je t'... tiens à toi pour que tu le comprennes ?

Veronica laissa échapper un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement elle ne croyait pas un mot ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle préféra s'éloigner, le laissant planté là. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que Madison vêtue d'une longue robe... rose, l'interpella avec une grimace de dégoût comme si ça l'écœurait de voir Veronica.

- Je me disais bien que Troy pouvait pas rester bien longtemps avec toi, il a juste voulu voir si tu étais bien la pouffiasse que tu parais être et il a jeté après consommation, j'espère qu'il a pris ses précautions.

Veronica lui jeta un regard noir, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui sauter au cou, de l'étrangler, d'arracher ses faux ongles parfaits, tirer sur les rajouts qu'elle avait dans les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle en pleure. Mais il fallait qu'elle se montre raisonnable, il fallait qu'elle se contente de l'attaquer avec des mots.

- Quand t'as dit pouffiasse tu parlais de toi, c'est ça ? Excuse moi mais ce n'est pas parce que Dick te consomme et qu'il va te jeter après et qu'il doit se trimbaler avec toutes les MST existantes au monde que tu dois dire la même chose de moi.

- Tu finiras comme ta mère Veronica, tu trouveras un mari bedonnant qui sera la risée de la ville, puis tu quitteras la ville complètement alcoolique et tu feras le trottoir pour pouvoir te payer à manger.

Cette fois-ci, ses mots furent de trop, Veronica se jeta sur Madison, elle commença à lui arracher les cheveux, elle la griffa avec force et soudainement elle fut soulevée de terre par deux bras puissants.

- Fous moi la paix ! Je vais lui faire ravaler ses paroles !

Madison poussa un cri aigu.

- Mais elle est complètement dingue ! Regardez ce qu'elle m'a fait !

Madison partit vers les toilettes en grandes enjambées avec une de ses amies pour aller voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Quant à Veronica, elle fut reposée doucement au sol.


	21. Chapter 21

Me voici enfin avec la suite de cette fic, je suis désolée pour toute cette attente mais j'ai vraiment été débordée ces derniers mois. Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent toujours malgré tout. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Veronica se retrouva bien les deux pieds sur le sol, elle se retourna vers Logan avec un regard noir. Ce fut sur un ton agressif qu'elle lui demanda des comptes.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé faire Logan ?! Cette pouffiasse méritait que je...

- Chut... Viens on danse, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- Quoi ? Mais non j'ai pas...

- Tais toi et calme toi, la coupa t-il d'une voix douce.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'un geste ferme, comme s'il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Veronica le regarda, incrédule. De quel droit il l'entraînait ainsi sur la piste sans lui demander son avis ?! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il l'empêche de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Madison !  
Mais Logan la guidait déjà et peu à peu, elle se détendit malgré elle. Elle passa machinalement ses bras autour de son cou sans vraiment comprendre la situation, elle n'allait quand même pas se battre encore une fois. Et encore moins avec lui, c'était trop fatigant.  
Elle n'avait pas envie de danser avec lui, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais non décidément elle n'avait pas envie ! Imaginez un peu la bataille intérieure que Veronica menait pour se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas envie de danser avec Logan mais qu'elle le faisait quand même parce que... elle ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Le slow montait en intensité, Veronica regarda Logan dans les yeux, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Mais son regard semblait insondable.

_Within Temptation - All I Need_

_Traduction des paroles :_

_Je meurs pour reprendre mon souffle  
Oh pourquoi n'apprendrais-je jamais ?  
J'ai perdu toute ma confiance  
Même si j'ai sûrement essayé de changer ça_

_Peux-tu toujours voir mon cœur ?  
Toute ma douleur s'éteint peu à peu  
Lorsque tu me tiens dans ton étreinte_

_Ne me déchire pas pour tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Fais de mon cœur un endroit meilleur  
Donne moi quelque chose en quoi je peux croire  
Ne me déchire pas  
Tu as ouvert la porte, maintenant ne la laisse pas se refermer_

_Je suis encore ici à la croisée des chemins  
Je souhaiterais pouvoir le laisser aller  
Je sais que je ne suis qu'à un seul pas  
De le détourner_

_Peux-tu toujours voir mon cœur ?  
Toute ma douleur s'éteint peu à peu  
Lorsque tu me tiens dans ton étreinte_

_Ne me déchire pas pour tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Fais de mon cœur un endroit meilleur  
Donne moi quelque chose en quoi je peux croire  
Ne détruit pas ce qu'il reste de moi  
Fais de mon cœur un endroit meilleur_

_J'ai essayé tant de fois, mais rien n'était réel  
Le faisant disparaître peu à peu  
Ne me brise pas  
Je veux croire que c'est pour vrai  
Sauve moi de ma peur  
Ne me déchire pas_

_Ne me déchire pas pour tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Fais de mon cœur un endroit meilleur  
Ne me déchire pas pour tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Fais de mon cœur un endroit meilleur_

_Donne moi quelque chose en quoi je peux croire  
Ne détruit pas ce qu'il reste de moi  
Fais de mon cœur un endroit meilleur  
Fais de mon cœur un endroit meilleur_

Veronica n'arrivait pas à y croire, la chanson sur laquelle elle était en train de danser reflétait exactement ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'elle ressentait. L'étreinte de Logan estompait peu à peu sa douleur et sa déception, elle avait besoin qu'on soit sincère avec elle, qu'on lui offre quelque chose en quoi elle pouvait croire, qui la ferait aller mieux, qui lui ferait oublier toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à quiconque. Dans les bras de Logan elle se sentait mieux, elle se sentait revivre.

Le slow s'était terminé mais Logan et Veronica ne semblaient pas décidés à s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde les fixait étrangement, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, jamais on n'avait vu Veronica et Logan aussi proches, même avant la mort de Lilly ils étaient toujours à se taquiner, à se chamailler, là, leur expression était toute autre.

Logan se pencha vers elle, il avait une folle envie de ses lèvres mais il hésitait, et si elle ne réagissait pas comme il l'aurait voulu ? Et s'il la décevait ? Et s'il se rendait compte après l'avoir embrassée qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer ?

Veronica le vit se rapprocher peu à peu, il semblait tellement indécis, comme si il était devenu plus timide et qu'il attendait son approbation pour l'embrasser.

Finalement, elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait encore, n'en pouvant plus. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était doux, il avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, mais c'était trop peu, il en voulait plus. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser avec plus de fougue et de passion quand quelqu'un le força à se retourner violemment.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?! s'exclama Troy, visiblement choqué et énervé.

- Ça se voit pas peut être ? Fous moi la paix tu veux ?

Le jeune homme envoya un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac de Logan qui, surpris, se plia de douleur. Après avoir reprit son souffle, Logan le frappa au visage, on entendit un craquement pas franchement agréable, signe que le nez s'était cassé. S'en suivit une bataille plus que brutale que Veronica fut incapable d'arrêter. Heureusement Dick et Duncan s'interposèrent, maîtrisant chacun un des garçons. Ni Troy ni Logan ne voulurent frapper Dick ou Duncan alors la bagarre cessa. Cependant ils étaient tous deux bien amochés, si Troy avait le nez cassé, Logan, lui avait la lèvre complètement éclatée et les visages des deux adolescents étaient salement tuméfiés.

Veronica était restée bouche bée, sous le choc ; c'était la première fois que deux garçons se battaient pour elle, c'était à la fois romantique et... stupide. Mais Veronica ne retenait que le côté stupide de la chose, elle n'était pas un morceau de viande, elle ne voulait pas qu'on se batte pour elle, c'était à elle de choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais d'un autre côté chacun des deux garçons avaient leurs raisons, Troy parce qu'il ne devait pas trop apprécier qu'on embrasse sa petite amie et Logan s'était tout simplement contenté de répondre à un coup.

Duncan et Dick essayèrent de calmer les deux garçons mais ce n'était pas facile étant donné qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas quelle était la raison de leur bagarre.

Finalement Veronica, reprenant ses esprits, décida de parler avec Troy. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec lui et c'était peut être le moment...

Elle l'attira un peu à l'écart de l'attroupement qui s'était créé mais Troy, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à l'écouter, il cherchait Logan des yeux, furieux. Il n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec lui.

- Troy, écoute moi, commença Veronica d'une voix sèche.

Troy la regarda à nouveau, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi elle avait employé ce ton avec lui.

- Oui ? Tu sais si c'est pour la bagarre, que tu veux que je m'explique... C'est juste que... Attends Veronica, je le vois sur le point de t'embrasser, je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser, je tiens à toi Veronica.

- Je sais tout Troy, le coupa-t-elle.

On pouvait lire l'incompréhension la plus totale dans son regard. Elle aurait pu le trouver ridicule avec cet air étonné et le sang qui couvrait son visage. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la sympathie que renvoyait ses yeux. Elle devait vraiment prendre sur elle pour ne pas essayer de le soigner sur le champs et d'avoir LA conversation.

Elle savait tout. Mais qu'est-ce que ce "tout" signifiait ?

- Pour la drogue, pour Shauna, pour tes exclusions, pour tout...

L'incompréhension de Troy passa peu à peu par l'étonnement jusqu'à atteindre de la colère. Il secoua la tête.

- Et comment est ce que tu sais tout ça ? Tu as été fouiner dans mon passé ? En quoi est ce que ça te regarde ?

- Je suis ta petite amie alors oui ça me regarde ! Et oui j'ai fais des recherches sur toi ! Quand est ce que tu comptais me parler de ça ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je considère comme quelque chose d'anodin !

- Tu crois vraiment que au bout d'un peu plus d'une semaine avec toi j'allais te raconter tout de mon passé ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne me caches rien Veronica, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ignore un tas de choses sur toi. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est que je ne touche plus à la drogue et si tu veux tout savoir j'ai honte d'être passé par là. Voilà tu es contente ? Tout le monde n'est pas parfait, je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être mais ne juge pas sur ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé.

- Il y avait de la drogue dans ta voiture à Tijuana alors ne va pas me faire croire que tout ça est du passé, ne me prend pas pour une idiote.

Troy avait l'air vraiment surpris par ses paroles, et généralement, Veronica savait bien lire les émotions des gens. Sa surprise était réelle. Peut être que Veronica s'était trompée, peut être que Luke disait effectivement vrai quand il avait dit que Troy n'était pas au courant pour la drogue.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es en train d'essayer de m'accuser Veronica mais franchement est ce que tu ne pourrais pas simplement me faire confiance ? J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le Troy qui s'est fait viré à plusieurs reprises avec sa petite amie pour possession de stupéfiants.

- J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens.

- J'avais cru comprendre.

Veronica se mordilla les lèvres, se sentant plus stupide que jamais. Elle s'était monté toute une histoire dans la tête pour des choses qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Elle avait agit comme une petite amie qu'elle ne voulait pas être...

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Est ce que je t'en veux de m'en avoir voulu pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait et m'avoir jugé sans savoir ? Oui un peu. Mais je crois que je t'apprécie trop pour t'en vouloir bien longtemps...

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front pour appuyer ses paroles.  
Veronica se posait des tonnes de questions. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à douter de lui à ce point ? Si elle l'aimait elle devrait lui faire confiance. Comment est ce qu'en croyant avoir été trahie elle avait pu tourner la page aussi facilement ? Si elle l'aimait et qu'elle venait seulement d'être déçue elle n'aurait pas pu danser avec Logan et l'embrasser.  
Mais en même temps elle tenait à Troy et ça l'avait fortement blessée de penser qu'il aurait pu lui cacher une chose pareille. Elle avait un choix à faire et ce choix n'était pas aisé. Elle était bien avec Troy mais les derniers événements lui avaient clairement montré que il fallait peu de choses pour qu'elle tourne la page sur lui. Alors déciderait-t-elle de rester avec Troy ou non ? C'était encore une question à laquelle elle devait sérieusement réfléchir...


	22. Chapter 22

Et une deuxième petite suite pour me faire pardonner de l'attente !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

N'arrivant pas à trier ses idées et encore moins à prendre une décision, Veronica rentra chez elle tôt et seule. Son père évidemment fut surpris et inquiet. Il l'avait laissé partir au bal accompagné de Wallace. Si elle revenait si tôt et sans son ami cela signifiait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et sans doute rien de bien plaisant. Peut être qu'il était trop protecteur, mais il ne supportait pas de voir sa fille souffrir.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose Veronica ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai parlé à Troy et je ne sais plus ce que je veux, avoua t-elle.

Elle s'était contenté de ça, il était inutile de citer le « passage Logan ». Son père était au courant pour Troy donc elle ne lui apprenait pas grand chose là. Mais Veronica savait que si elle mentait, il le remarquerait, elle n'aurait donc pas pu dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial. En bon père soucieux, Keith préféra se renseigner.

- La discussion ne s'est pas trop mal passée j'espère ? Il n'a rien dit ou fait de...

Veronica le coupa.

- Non papa, ça s'est bien passé, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je ne sais plus ce que je veux, je connais le passé de Troy mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a changé.

Elle préféra passer sous silence le moment où Logan et Troy s'étaient battus pour elle. C'était tellement stupide mais en même temps c'était assez significatif.  
Ces derniers temps sa vie sentimentale prenait une place énorme. Avec tout ça elle avait complètement mis de côté ses enquêtes sur le meurtre de Lilly et sur celui de la mère de Logan. Elle avait totalement oublié d'interroger Clarence Wiedman aussi comme elle l'avait auparavant prévu.  
Comment les garçons pouvaient-ils lui faire tourner la tête à ce point ? Elle qui s'était toujours juré qu'elle ne finirait jamais comme toutes ces filles niaises à souhait...  
Elle poussa un soupir sonore, pour le moment il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle puisse faire.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Elle se démaquilla et se glissa dans un pyjama. Une fois installée confortablement dans son lit elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, elle se posait des questions. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer sa relation avec Troy ou non. D'accord elle s'était trompée sur son compte; il n'était pas le junkie qu'elle pensait qu'il était, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait encore mieux dans les bras de Logan que dans ceux de Troy. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Troy, prétendre l'aimer alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à Logan, ce n'était pas juste. Elle devait être courageuse pour une fois et faire le bon choix, pas le choix qui valait le mieux mais celui de son cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle était décidée à reprendre les affaires sérieusement alors bien qu'étant un samedi, elle décida d'aller interroger Clarence Wiedman. Elle ne savait pas si elle obtiendrait des informations, après tout ce type était un professionnel, ce n'était pas le genre à révéler les petits secrets de ses patrons. Mais elle espérait qu'une petite erreur de sa part dans sa version des faits lui donne quelques indices.

Elle s'attendait tout de même à ne trouver personne un samedi et pourtant ça travaillait dur. Après avoir passé une bonne quinzaine de minutes à essayer de convaincre la réceptionniste qu'elle devait parler à Clarence Wiedman et que c'était vraiment important, elle arriva enfin dans son bureau.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et la fixa, se demandant bien ce que Veronica Mars pouvait avoir à lui demander.  
Elle était légèrement impressionnée face à cet homme qui, il fallait le dire, était imposant et devait sûrement effectuer tous les boulots demandés par les Kane et cela devait en compter pas mal d'illégaux, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper !  
Elle se demandait également comment elle allait aborder l'affaire de la mort de la mère de Logan.

Veronica s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'exprimer en essayant d'avoir l'air assurée.

- Monsieur Wiedman, vous travaillez pour les Kane n'est-ce pas.

Clarence la fixa avec sérieux avant de lui répondre d'une voix calme.

- Oui effectivement, c'est pour ça que c'est écrit « Kane » sur le bâtiment et pas « MacDonald ».

Veroncia reprit sans se laisser démonter préférant ne même pas noter le sarcasme dans sa voix.

- Mais en plus de travailler pour les Kane, ils vous vouent une confiance aveugle et vous connaissez tout d'eux.

- Venez en aux faits mademoiselle Mars.

Décidément il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir rendre la tâche facile à Veronica.

- Est ce que vous savez si il y a un rapport entre les Kane et Lynn Echolls ?

Évidemment elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais il fallait bien le tester.

- Après que votre père les ait accusés du meurtre de leur fille, vous les accusez du meurtre de Lynn Echolls ?

- Non, je cherche simplement des indices et mon petit doigt me dit que les Kane ne sont pas complètement étrangers à l'affaire Lynn Echolls.

- Regardez moi ça, une adolescente qui regarde trop de films policiers, je vous conseille d'arrêter de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, surtout quand il  
s'agit d'une affaire aussi dangereuse et sérieuse qu'un meurtre. Et mes clients n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire.

- Je sais que Jake entretenait une liaison bien plus qu'amicale avec Lynn Echolls et j'ai en ma possession des preuves. Je peux vous dire que si je décide de révéler ça aux médias ils vont se faire une joie de le détruire, alors je vous conseille de me répondre sincèrement.

Clarence Wiedman avait l'air légèrement choqué de l'audace de Veronica. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un avoir recours à de l'intimidation avec lui et encore moins une jeune fille encore au lycée. Mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, gardant un visage fermé.

- Supposons que monsieur Kane ait eu une liaison avec madame Echolls, quel est le rapport avec le meurtre ?

- Le dernier appel que Lynn a reçu venait de Jake Kane et il disait qu'il allait trouver une solution pour l'arrêter, ce qui signifie qu'il savait très bien qui en voulait à Lynn. C'est donc un témoin capital. Et je suis persuadée que vous savez aussi de qui il s'agit car si Jake tenait vraiment à Lynn, ce serait à vous qu'il se serait adressé pour la protéger.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas puisqu'elle est morte. Je ne rate jamais mes missions.

- A part si bien sûr vous êtes payé plus cher par une autre personne qui elle voulait la mort de Lynn Echolls, alors là forcément c'est beaucoup plus facile d'atteindre votre but puisque vous savez où elle se cache.

- Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination mademoiselle Mars, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec ce genre de bêtises. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait place à aucune réponse, il semblait bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par une adolescente. Quand elle avait parlé d'une personne qui l'aurait payé pour tuer la mère de Logan, un nom avait été une évidence dans la tête de Veronica : Céleste Kane. Cette femme faisait tout pour que son apparence soit parfaite, elle n'aurait pas supporté que son mari la trompe, comme elle ne supportait pas Lilly, elle donnait une mauvaise image à la famille Kane.  
Veronica eut une révélation à cette pensée, et si c'était Céleste qui avait aussi assassiné Lilly ? Après tout, l'heure présumée de la mort de Lilly n'était pas la bonne étant donné que Lilly avait eu une contravention pour excès de vitesse après l'heure supposée de sa mort. A cette heure ci, Céleste n'avait aucun alibi. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici au plus vite avant que Clarence Wiedman ne se rende compte que son cerveau bouillonnait de suppositions.

- Bien, je crois que je vais y aller, je n'ai plus de questions. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir.

Elle sortit en vitesse et alla se réfugier dans sa voiture où elle se sentait plus à l'aise pour réfléchir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tire des conclusions trop hâtives, Céleste était une garce certes mais une meurtrière ? Est ce qu'elle était vraiment capable de faire assassiner une femme juste parce qu'elle entretenait une relation avec son mari et sa propre fille parce qu'elle « faisait honte à sa famille » ?


	23. Chapter 23

Me voici, me voilà, je suis désolée de vous avoir tant fait patienter, le pire c'est que j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance qui n'attendaient qu'à être postés mais voilà seulement la suite.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.  
Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos reviews et je vous invite encore une fois à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ou de ma fic sans retenue.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lundi matin Veronica se leva comme d'habitude avec une petite mine. Elle n'aurait pas dit non à quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires mais il était temps pour elle d'affronter le lycée. Elle avait passé le week end à s'interroger sur ses enquêtes sans parvenir à trier les informations qu'elle avait en sa possession. Elle était frustrée, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

Quand elle arriva au lycée elle fut interpellée par Wallace qui avait visiblement envie que Veronica lui raconte ce qui s'était passé au bal. Il pouvait être une véritable commère quand il le voulait.

- Veronica. J'ai cherché à te joindre ce weekend, sans succès où est ce que tu te cachais ? l'interrogea-t-il directement.

- Loin d'ici pour échapper à la curiosité de mon papa ours ?

- Papa ours ? répéta-t-il, un sourcil levé.

- C'est sorti tout seul, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il secoua la tête, amusé mais il ne se détourna pas de son interrogatoire pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi ? J'ai vu la bagarre entre Troy et Logan.

- Oui, ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup. Et toi comment ça s'est passé avec Jackie ?

Wallace lui fit les gros yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle d'un air innocent.

- N'essaye pas d'esquiver le sujet et raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle poussa un soupir sonore, elle l'avait senti venir mais elle n'était pas plus préparée à en parler pour autant.

- Eh bien, j'ai dansé avec Logan et Troy l'a mal pris, il a frappé Logan et celui ci a riposté. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus.

- Tu as dansé avec Logan ?!

- Me regarde pas comme ça avec tes grands yeux, oui j'ai dansé avec Logan, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il n'est pas contagieux, c'était mon ami avant alors si on peut s'entendre à peu près de nouveau... D'ailleurs Troy n'avait pas à le frapper, j'évitais Troy depuis quelques jours, il aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait et d'ailleurs je ne lui appartiens pas, je danse avec qui je veux.

- Il te plait ? la coupa Wallace.

- Qui ?

- Logan.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis, Veronica hésitant visiblement à répondre. D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre, est-ce que Logan lui plaisait vraiment ? Elle l'ignorait, elle savait juste que quelque chose se passait entre eux quand ils étaient ensembles, mais quoi ?

- Veronica ? insista-t-il.

- J'en sais rien. J'ai réfléchis ce week end à ce qu'il s'est passé au bal, au fait que je me sente bien mieux dans les bras de Logan que dans ceux de mon petit ami et je t'avouerais que je trouve ça bizarre. Mais est-ce que je peux dire pour autant que j'ai des sentiments pour Logan ? J'ai toujours détesté ce type, ça ne peut pas changer comme ça du jour au lendemain tout ça parce que cet imbécile m'a adressé des sourires et qu'on s'est parlé. Franchement je n'en sais rien Wallace, je suis perdue.

Elle se contredisait un peu en disant qu'elle l'avait toujours détesté alors qu'un instant plus tard elle avait expliqué à Wallace que Logan était un ancien ami et que c'était donc normal qu'elle cherche à mieux s'entendre avec lui. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment où elle en était. Leur relation était pour le moins... compliquée.

- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que j'apprécie Logan mais en tant qu'ami je dois te dire la vérité et je peux te dire qu'il a l'air de sérieusement te faire de l'effet, répondit Wallace en souriant.

- Quoi ?! Ca se voit tant que ça ?! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Elle avait l'impression que soudainement c'était écrit en lettres majuscules sur son front que Logan pouvait lui plaire.

- Relax, je vois ça parce que je suis un fin observateur mais je ne pense pas que les autres se soient aperçu de quoi que ce soit. Quoi que la danse au bal a peut être éveillé les soupçons. Quoi qu'il en soit il va bien falloir que tu parles à Logan.

- Quoi ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

- Après la bagarre je t'ai vu parler à Troy mais visiblement Logan voulait aussi te parler, je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas grand chose à dire avant qu'il engage la conversation.

Veronica poussa un long soupir. Sa vie devenait vraiment compliquée, elle regrettait l'époque où Lilly était encore en vie, où elle sortait avec Duncan et où elle n'avait pas à se poser de questions. Tout allait bien à l'époque, niveau amis, famille, amour, elle était encore une petite fille naïve et heureuse de vivre et depuis tout avait basculé.

- Promets moi juste que tu iras lui parler.

- Oui c'est bon j'irai mon papa ours. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être insistant parfois.

- C'est pour ton bien.

- C'est bien pour ça que je t'appelle mon papa ours, parce que tu en as pas l'air comme ça mais tu t'occupes très bien de moi. Enfin bref, je parlerai à Logan mais je pense que avant je dois avoir une petite discussion avec Troy.

- Tu lui as déjà parlé au bal.

Si Veronica ne connaissait pas autant Wallace, elle aurait pu croire que Logan l'avait payé pour le soutenir ouvertement contre Troy.

- Je sais bien mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis et j'ai de nouvelles choses à lui dire.

- Et tu comptes lui raconter quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être curieux mon petit Wallou ! Mais ça ne te regarde pas, tu le sauras en temps voulu.

Wallace grimaça mais cela ne fit aucun effet à Veronica, si elle comptait ne rien dire, elle ne dirait rien, même si Wallace lui adressait des moues boudeuses ou s'il se mettait à la supplier à genoux.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait décidé, Veronica se retrouva face à Troy pour une nouvelle discussion. Troy avait le sourire aux lèvres en la voyant arriver, il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Veronica détourna la tête et le baiser atterrit donc sur sa joue. Troy perdit son sourire, surpris.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Troy saisit à son ton que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Et puis, quelle discussion sympathique commençait par "il faut qu'on parle" ? Honnêtement ?

- Veronica, on a déjà discuté, qu'est-ce que tu veux ajouter de plus ? Je me suis expliqué et je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais pas. Je suis désolé de m'en être pris à Logan, vraiment.

- Troy laisse moi parler.

- Bien. Je t'écoute.

- Déjà, je tenais à te dire que je suis désolée d'avoir fait des recherches sur toi et ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais tu comprends c'est ma nature, j'étais naïve auparavant et j'ai subi pas mal de choses je n'ai plus envie de souffrir à nouveau, je me suis forgée une carapace.

Troy se détendit un peu et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je peux comprendre ça. Je t'en ai voulu mais c'est normal. On peut oublier ça.

- Je n'ai pas terminé.

Elle marqua une courte pause, cherchant ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais il fallait qu'elle soit sincère avec lui et avec elle même. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se voiler la face et à croire en un couple qui au final ne marcherait pas, c'était voué à l'échec, il fallait qu'elle l'admette une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je ne peux pas te mentir Troy. Je ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments que toi à ton égard. Je t'aime bien, tu es un chic type mais...

- En gros tu m'aimais et quand tu as appris que j'ai été un drogué les sentiments s'envolent comme par magie ? Quel hasard !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Le problème n'est pas ton passé. Le problème c'est moi, si je t'aimais vraiment comme tu m'aimes je n'aurais pas réussi à tourner la page aussi vite, je n'aurais jamais pu danser avec Logan et l'embrasser. Je me sentais bien avec lui, bien mieux qu'avec toi, comment est ce que j'aurais pu ressentir ça si je t'aimais ?

Troy déglutit péniblement.

- Je suis désolée, sincèrement.

- Au moins tu as eu l'honnêteté de me le dire en face.

Veronica acquiesça lentement. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, même si il n'essayait pas de le montrer ça se voyait qu'il était triste.

- On restera amis ?

- Bien sûr. Je n'osais pas le demander pour éviter de passer pour la lourdingue de service qui largue son petit ami en lui disant "mais on reste amis, hein ?".

- Il me faudra peut être un peu de temps.

- Je comprends.

Troy l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et lui chuchota un léger "sois heureuse" avant de s'éloigner. Mais ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant précis c'était plutôt une bonne dose de courage pour aller oser affronter Logan.


	24. Chapter 24

Comme je vous ai fait patienter trop longtemps, je vous poste un deuxième chapitre pour la route !  
Encore une fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette bonne dose de courage, malheureusement Veronica ne l'eut pas de la journée. Chaque fois, elle essayait d'aller vers Logan et, changeant d'avis au dernier moment, elle continuait son chemin vers une autre direction l'air de rien. Ça l'énervait d'ailleurs au plus haut point de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'aller lui parler, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de faire sa timide ou d'être effrayée par quelqu'un, c'était Veronica Mars tout de même ! Comment Logan réussissait à lui faire perdre ses moyens comme ça ? Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne devrait pas éprouver la moindre gêne à discuter avec lui ; quel que soit le sujet.

En fin d'après midi, sortant de cours un peu en avance, elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller attendre Logan à sa voiture.  
Elle s'adossa donc contre la X-Terra, anxieuse. Il n'y avait personne sur le parking à part elle, enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle cherchait comment elle pourrait bien entamer la conversation avec Logan, tournant et retournant les mots dans sa tête quand soudain, elle sentit qu'on lui abattait un grand coup derrière la tête et puis plus rien, le noir complet, elle s'était évanouie. Un homme la traina jusque dans sa voiture, pris les clefs dans la poche de Veronica, l'installa dans le coffre et roula vers une destination inconnue.

Plus tard, Logan sortit de cours et s'installa dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui sans même se douter que quelques instants plus tôt Veronica se tenait à cet emplacement, l'attendant.  
Qui s'en était pris à Veronica ? Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû poser autant de questions, ça c'était sûr. Quand est ce que l'on se rendrait compte de l'absence de Veronica et est-ce que l'on arriverait à temps ou est ce qu'on l'aura déjà réduite au silence ?

* * *

Veronica se réveillait lentement dans un lieu sombre et humide qui lui était complètement inconnu. Elle avait mal à la tête et elle parvenait très bien à sentir le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé mais sa mémoire était très floue.

Elle était allongée à même le sol dans cette pièce qui ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une vieille chaise et une table. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte mais évidemment elle était fermée, ça aurait été trop simple. Elle poussa un soupir et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, réfléchissant. On lui avait pris son portable et elle était enfermée, elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur, en clair elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Certes son père était un bon détective mais il ne risquait pas de s'inquiéter avant un certain temps, autant avant la mort de Lilly, il aurait mis toutes les autorités à ses trousses rapidement, autant maintenant, Veronica ayant tendance à rentrer quand elle voulait et ne pas se confier à son père, il ne se douterait de rien.

Veronica ne se posait pas beaucoup de questions sur qui avait fait ça, elle avait agit comme une imbécile, elle avait mis la puce à l'oreille à Clarence Wiedman sur ses soupçons, elle ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait la laisser enquêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve des preuves compromettantes et qu'elle s'en serve contre lui. La seule question qu'elle se posait c'était qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver ? Allait-il la torturer jusqu'à la mort ? La laisser tout simplement mourir de faim ?

* * *

Logan était chez lui, allongé sur son lit, il poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas reparlé avec Veronica depuis qu'il s'était battu avec Troy, depuis cette danse et ce baiser échangé. Toute la journée, Logan n'avait pas cessé de la croiser mais la jolie blonde, enfin brune, semblait à chaque fois l'éviter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas pu se concentrer une seule fois dans la journée, ses pensées étant trop occupées par Veronica. Il fallait qu'il agisse, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, c'était idiot, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas la forcer à lui parler, il voyait bien qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Peut être essayer au moins ?

Sur cette bonne résolution, il partit vers la maison des Mars, il se dirigea vers la porte, anxieux de l'accueil que Keith allait lui réserver et encore pire, de la réaction de Veronica. Il sonna et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut Keith qui apparut derrière la porte. Il s'y attendait, mais ça ne le réjouissait pas vraiment.

- Bonsoir monsieur Mars, je voudrais parler à Veronica, elle est là ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Keith regarda fixement Logan, surpris de le voir si souvent ces derniers temps. L'adolescent semblait avoir changé, il n'affichait plus sa célèbre arrogance quand il s'adressait à lui.

- Non, elle n'est pas là, elle n'est pas rentrée après les cours.

Logan hocha la tête et se dit qu'elle devait être en train de faire sa visite quotidienne au cimetière ou alors qu'elle était chez Wallace. Ou peut-être même était-elle en train de résoudre une de ses enquêtes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Je peux lui faire passer un message quand elle rentrera.

- Euh... commença t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? "Monsieur Mars, je suis complètement dingue de votre fille mais elle se fiche complètement de moi, je viens lui déclarer mon amour éternel". Mais oui, et l'admission à l'asile, elle était pour quand ?  
De toute manière, il souhaitait lui parler face à face. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Keith joue l'entremetteur.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Keith.

- Rien d'important, je voulais juste lui demander quelque chose pour les cours. Merci quand même, mentit-il.

Ça ne servait à rien de mentir à Keith, c'était un bon détective, il décelait les mensonges et là il était clair que c'en était un, mais le détective ne préféra pas insister. Il était inutile de mettre Logan mal à l'aise même s'il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait. Logan le salua et s'en alla.


	25. Chapter 25

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et j'en suis désolée.  
Je vois constamment des gens ajouter ma fiction à leur favoris, la suivre ou la commenter et j'en suis ravie, merci beaucoup !  
Sur ce, voici la suite !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez ou non, si il y a des choses à améliorer,... Il n'y a rien de mieux que vos avis pour améliorer l'écriture et la direction de la fic !

* * *

Logan décida d'aller voir au cimetière et à la plage pour essayer de trouver Veronica, évidemment ce fut sans succès. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait lui parler maintenant parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que si il attendait il en aurait encore le courage après. Mais bien entendu, elle était introuvable.

L'idée lui passa par la tête qu'elle était peut être avec Troy, cette idée le dégoûtait au plus haut point mais il pensait que c'était le fait le plus probable, ils avaient du se réconcilier après le bal et ils étaient en train de batifoler tranquillement. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée.  
Il était en train de devenir complètement fou et tout ça à cause d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'allait quand même pas devenir comme tous ces idiots désespérés qui se morfondent toute la journée parce que la fille qu'ils aiment est avec un autre et que jamais leur amour ne pourra être réciproque. Ça paraissait complètement pathétique et mielleux à souhait. Il fallait qu'il se bouge.

Il décida donc de se changer les idées et de passer une bonne soirée avec Dick, Duncan et compagnie avec pour divertissements jolies filles et bouteilles, c'était tellement plus facile comme ça. Oui, il était décidé, peu importe les conséquences il fallait qu'il se change les idées, qu'il s'amuse. Et puis il n'avait plus de comptes à rendre à personne maintenant.

Si il avait su dans quelle situation était Veronica il agirait probablement différemment mais comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il se devait de tourner la page, bien sûr on pourrait se dire qu'il baissait les bras bien vite mais il était maintenant convaincu de n'avoir aucune chance avec Veronica, que le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle ne voulait rien dire, que ça avait amusé la jeune fille tout au plus…

* * *

Veronica était toujours installée sur la chaise, les coudes appuyés sur la table, elle réfléchissait, mais il n'y avait aucune solution qui semblait convenir.  
Soudain, elle entendit la porte grincer, elle tourna la tête et vit deux hommes entrer, ils étaient cagoulés et elle ne put donc pas les reconnaître, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air commodes. Ils étaient tous deux grands et baraqués, ils avançaient d'un pas déterminé et confiant. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et se placèrent face à Veronica. Celle-ci releva la tête et tenta de prendre un air impassible pour leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'eux même si en réalité elle était assez effrayée, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et elle savait que les personnes qui la retenaient étaient assez professionnelles pour pouvoir la tuer et ensuite couvrir leurs traces. Elle avait conscience d'avoir été trop loin cette fois-ci. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir à vivre cette situation, elle n'y était pas préparée, personne ne pouvait jamais se préparer à ça.

- Mademoiselle Mars, qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de la mort de Lynn Echolls ? lui demanda-t-on d'une voix rauque et posée.

Veronica poussa un long soupir sachant que répondre à ces questions n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.  
Elle tenta de s'exprimer d'une voix assurée mais elle avait du mal à en contrôler les tremblements.

- Si je suis ici c'est que vous savez déjà ce que je sais, sinon on n'aurait pas pris le risque de me kidnapper.

- N'essaye pas de faire la maligne, tu n'es pas vraiment en posture de faire quoi que ce soit, réponds à nos questions, s'exprima le deuxième homme en se penchant au dessus de Veronica.

- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis pas sûre que mon avenir changera pour autant.

- Courageuse la gamine. Mais sache qu'on peut trouver pire que te tuer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'on te pose ces questions, ensuite on te relâchera après que nous nous soyons assurés que tu ne parleras pas et je peux te dire que nous saurons trouver de quoi te convaincre de te taire.

- Des hommes suivent ton père et toutes les personnes à qui tu tiens, ils ne les lâchent à aucun moment de la journée, au moindre problème on saura quoi faire. Et crois moi, on peut agir très rapidement.

Veronica déglutit péniblement, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé plus tôt aux conséquences de ses actes ? Elle mettait tout le monde en danger avec ses idioties, elle s'y était prise comme une débutante sur ces enquêtes, elle n'était pas prête à enquêter sur des meurtres. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Ce n'était pas un jeu, cela comportait bien trop de dangers. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait.  
Elle avait déjà perdu Lilly, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il arrivait quelque chose à son père, à Wallace, ou même à Logan. Tout cela était entièrement sa faute.

- Ne leur faites pas mal, je vous en prie, les supplia t-elle, le souffle à demi coupé.

- Alors tu es prête à répondre à nos questions ?

Veronica hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Logan, comme il l'avait prévu, était maintenant complètement saoul à une table d'un bar, Dick à ses côtés n'était pas dans un meilleur état et chantait à tue-tête d'un air joyeux pendant que Duncan se tordait de rire. Il faisait une bien jolie bande tous les trois. Tout de suite après que Logan les avait appelés, ils avaient débarqué pour lui remonter le moral, même Duncan avec qui il n'était pas toujours en très bon terme n'avait pas hésité. Si il y avait une chose que Logan pouvait être heureux d'avoir c'était bien ses amis, toujours là quand il en avait besoin.  
La petite bande était bien trop occupée pour remarquer qu'un homme était tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à recevoir des ordres…


	26. Chapter 26

Bien, vous l'attendiez peut être, voici le chapitre suivant !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Veronica fut relâchée devant chez elle après que son père soit parti travailler et après que ses ravisseurs se soient assurés une fois de plus qu'elle ne ferait rien, ne dirait rien, en gros, ne révélerait rien. Elle avait bien été mise en garde qu'elle serait surveillée et qu'au moindre geste suspect de sa part, ce serait ses proches qui en souffriraient.

Si elle avait été relâchée c'était bien parce que ses ravisseurs n'étaient pas stupides, ils savaient pertinemment qu'une adolescente qui disparaît et encore plus la fille de Keith Mars, ne passerait pas inaperçu et pourrait éveiller les soupçons, il était inutile de prendre de tels risques.

Veronica était donc devant chez elle, encore à moitié sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer devait être l'une des plus affreuses de son existence avec celle de la mort de Lilly.

Elle raterait les cours du matin, peu importe, même si cela lui rajoutera à coup sûr une semaine de retenue supplémentaire, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'attaque, elle était encore toute tremblante de sa nuit passée dans cette pièce sombre et humide à devoir répondre à des tonnes de questions. A côté, le lycée lui semblait être une préoccupation bien lointaine.

Elle entra à l'intérieur de la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle mourrait de faim, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis midi la veille. Elle avala ce qui ne nécessitait pas de préparation, des céréales et une pomme et se servit un grand verre de lait. Une fois rassasiée, elle prit le chemin de sa chambre et alla s'allonger dans son lit, il fallait qu'elle rattrape sa nuit. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle arrive à fermer l'œil mais il fallait qu'elle se repose.

Malgré tout, son cerveau tournait à pleine vitesse, il fallait qu'elle mette quelqu'un au courant, mais il fallait que cela se fasse discrètement. Aucune parole à ce sujet ne devait être échangée dans la maison, elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient installé des micros. Et comme il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'on suive le moindre de ses pas, elle allait devoir être prudente. Mais elle devait agir, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait découvert la vérité elle ne pouvait pas attendre que ça passe tout simplement et laisser les policiers faire le boulot, ils étaient tellement idiots qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais. Et quand bien même ils trouveraient, ils étaient si faciles à corrompre que Veronica aurait mis sa main à couper que jamais le coupable ne pourrirait derrière les barreaux.

* * *

Logan était au lycée, en train de prendre des livres dans son casier, avec un énorme mal de tête, quelle idée de boire autant quand on sait que le lendemain on va en cours ? D'ailleurs il vit Dick arriver vers lui dans un état encore pire que le sien, il avait vraiment une tête abominable et ses jambes semblaient peiner à le porter.

- Dude, Le Dick n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Effectivement, tu ressembles à un zombie.

-Merci.

La veille, les trois garçons avaient fini entassés ivres à l'arrière d'un taxi qui les avait ramené chez eux. Point de bimbo à forte poitrine, non, si ils avaient bien dragué par ci par là, cela n'avait pas été plus loin, la soirée entre mecs était bel et bien restée entre mecs.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, les deux garçons se rendirent dans leur salle de cours en traînant des pieds, ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et Dick ne perdit pas son temps pour croiser ses bras sur la table et poser sa tête dessus.

- Réveille moi à la fin du cours, marmonna-t-il les yeux déjà fermés.

Logan hocha la tête même si il savait que son ami ne pouvait pas le voir.  
La porte d'entrée se referma sur le prof et Logan fut surpris de ne pas voir Veronica installée dans la salle, certes la jeune fille n'était plus la petite élève studieuse d'autrefois mais ce n'était tout de même pas son genre de sécher les cours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire encore ? Logan s'était promis de ne plus penser à elle et c'était pourtant ce qu'il était exactement en train de faire. Il s'inquiétait, sans raison pensait-il, des ennuis dans lesquels elle avait encore pu se fourrer.  
Troy se trouvait dans la salle, confirmant au moins à Logan qu'elle n'était pas partie pour une escapade amoureuse, après tout, il n'était toujours pas au courant de leur rupture alors sa jalousie restait intacte.

* * *

Logan avait du mal à se concentrer pendant le cours, entre la soirée de débauche de la veille et sa jalousie envers Troy, et c'est sans surprise qu'il entendit un léger ronflement lui parvenir de sa droite. Il sourit en voyant l'air idiot et innocent que Dick avait lorsqu'il dormait, si idiot pouvait convenir à son état normal, innocent n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Puis Logan lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, ne souhaitant pas que son ami se fasse repérer par ses ronflements qui commençaient à monter en intensité. Il eut pour première réponse une sorte de grognement animal puis, après avoir recommencé son geste, Dick sursauta.

- Gné ?! C'est déjà le matin ?!

Dick releva la tête et cligna des yeux en observant la salle de classe, ayant l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Logan tâcha d'étouffer son rire en voyant son ami, l'air ahuri avec ses cheveux à moitié dressés sur la tête qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas tenté d'ordonner le matin.

- Monsieur Casablancas, je vois que ce que je dis n'a pas l'air de beaucoup vous intéresser, commenta le prof en le fixant d'un air autoritaire.

- Que… Quoi ?..., balbutia Dick, encore à moitié perdu.

Une jeune fille prénommée Cindy, qui préférait cependant qu'on l'appelle Mac, leva les yeux au ciel, si elle n'aimait pas grand monde au lycée, la palme revenait vraiment à Dick. Pour elle, il n'existait pas plus crétin que ce type là. Elle plaignait vraiment fortement son petit frère Cassidy qui avait l'air de posséder bien plus de neurones que lui.

- Ne répondez pas monsieur Casablancas. Je ne tolérerai pas que vous rattrapiez vos heures de sommeil pendant mes cours, par conséquent vous aurez une retenue, _remarquant que Logan se retenait difficilement de rire_, et puisque ça fait rire votre ami, Monsieur Echolls vous y accompagnera.

Cela fit de suite stopper le fou rire du jeune homme qui se tassa dans sa chaise avec une grimace de mécontentement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui d'avoir des retenues, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait tenir Veronica et le nouveau à l'œil comme ça ?

* * *

_En fin d'après-midi..._

Veronica faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour réunir assez de preuves pour pouvoir accuser Céleste Kane et Clarence Wiedman afin qu'ils finissent en prison, tout cela sans qu'elle se mettre en danger ou ne mette en danger ses proches. En clair c'était presque mission impossible.  
Elle était persuadée, sans être parano pour autant, qu'il devait y avoir des micros chez elle et qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas faire confiance à son téléphone portable si elle voulait envoyer des SMS.  
Les Kane étaient suffisamment intelligents pour embaucher des gens malins qui feraient bien leur boulot pour la surveiller.

Mais quel était le rôle de Jake Kane là dedans ? Si il aimait Lynn comme le laissait penser les messages laissés sur le répondeur, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'accusait pas Céleste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'allait pas dire ce qu'il savait ? C'était un des points que Veronica voulait éclaircir, si elle avait un des Kane de son côté, et pas n'importe lequel d'ailleurs, c'était Jake Kane quand même, bien sûr il ne devait pas être autant prêt à tout que sa vipère de femme, mais il était puissant, si elle l'avait de son côté ce serait un énorme atout. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé il ne semblait pas en très bon terme avec sa femme, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il chercherait à la défendre, ça n'avait pas de sens… Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous !  
J'arrive de ce pas avec le chapitre suivant !  
S'il vous plait, si vous lisez ma fanfiction, merci de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ou envoyez moi votre avis par MP si vous préférez, peu importe... Que ce soit positif ou négatif, cela me serait extrêmement bénéfique. Cela me prend du temps à écrire alors ce serait sympathique que si vous avez déjà pris le temps de lire mes 26 (maintenant 27) chapitres, vous preniez aussi une ou deux minutes pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La porte ainsi ouverte laissa découvrir à Veronica un visage qu'elle connaissait très bien. Et qu'elle n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie de voir. Elle se sentait déjà lasse avant même que la conversation n'ait débuté.

- Veronica.

Veronica fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il arrive au mauvais moment ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait la voir d'ailleurs ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Logan ?

Logan la poussa sur le côté pour pouvoir entrer, redoutant qu'elle ne le laisse pas parler et qu'elle lui ferme la porte au nez avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Veronica poussa un soupir agacé.

- Logan...

Elle se sentait écoutée alors pour elle ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour avoir cette conversation. Elle savait qu'il risquait de dire des choses... problématiques.

- Tu n'es pas venue en cours aujourd'hui.

-Dois-je te rendre des comptes ? Il ne me semble pas que tu l'aies fait quand tu avais été te bourrer la gueule avec tes supers potes. Ah si, j'oubliais ce merveilleux message comme quoi tu t'amusais et que ta soirée serait mouvementée, excuse moi.

- Encore ça ? Écoute, je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça.

- Tu es venu pour quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler.

Logan regarda autour de lui.

- Il ne me semblait pas que tu étais occupée, à moins que tu te prépares pour ton rencard avec Troy.

Veronica ignora sa remarque. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il parte d'ici. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre ça ? Il n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire facilement.

- Mon père va bientôt rentrer.

Ce qui était totalement faux puisque son père était sur une affaire et qu'il lui avait laissé un message comme quoi il ne rentrerait pas avant la fin de la semaine. Mais ça Logan n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

- Veronica, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

Il secoua la tête, ne semblant pas la croire.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi en ce moment.

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Maintenant vas-t-en ! répondit-elle sèchement.

- Je suis passé hier soir chez toi tu n'étais pas là, aujourd'hui tu n'étais pas en cours, je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose, que ce n'était pas simplement lui qui exagérait, qu'il ne jouait pas juste au mec inquiet sans raison, même si cela y ressemblait beaucoup.

Veronica se mordit la lèvre, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas poser ces questions et qu'il risquait de se mettre en danger s'il continuait ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, pour qu'il n'essaye plus de la voir ou de lui parler, c'était nécessaire.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Logan. Va t'occuper de tes bimbos mais moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un type comme toi, répondit-t-elle d'un ton sec et cassant.

Mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Logan était encore plus suspicieux. Elle changeait de ton avec lui, du jour au lendemain. Mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment le vouloir. Il ne lisait pas l'énervement sur son visage, c'était comme si elle jouait un rôle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Veronica ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, comme si elle n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il s'en mêle ?

- Où est le problème ?

Il semblait réfléchir à cent à l'heure, tournant toutes les possibilités dans sa tête.

- Troy t'a fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-il soudainement avec fureur.

Si Troy avait été dans la pièce, il n'aurait pas donné chère de sa peau !

Veronica rouvrit les yeux subitement, surprise par cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, il était complètement dingue ! Comme si Troy était capable de la menacer, de la violer, de la violenter ou dieu sait quoi encore. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

- N'importe quoi ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ?

Logan se passa la main dans les cheveux, semblant réfléchir. Il était à la recherche d'autres hypothèses.

- Tu as trouvé pour ma mère et tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ? Ou alors tu as trouvé pour Lilly, oui c'est ça, c'est pour Lilly !

Veronica leva les yeux vers le plafond légèrement paniquée, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, absolument rien. Alors elle le fixa avec des gros yeux, pointa le plafond du doigt pour finalement mettre son doigt devant la bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire. Logan fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle faisait ça.

- Quoi, tu…

Puis soudain, Logan comprit et s'arrêta brusquement de parler, elle pensait donc qu'on l'espionnait, c'est que c'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

Veronica était sous sa douche, espérant que les jets brulants lui permettraient de se détendre mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'évidence que ce ne serait pas le cas.  
Elle avait fait partir Logan avec un « Vas t-en » exaspéré, elle n'avait pas le choix pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais elle savait que Logan avait comprit et qu'il avait joué le jeu en lui répondant d'un air énervé avant de partir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen discret de le voir et de lui parler pour lui expliquer. Le lycée était sans doute le meilleur moyen, si quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas apparaissait dans son champs de vision elle se méfierait mais sinon i n'y avait aucun risque.

Elle sortit de la douche alors que les derniers restes de teinture s'écoulaient avec l'eau devenue brunâtre. Elle se sécha, revêtit son pyjama et alla se mettre dans son lit bien qu'elle garda les yeux ouverts une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, elle se pressa pour aller au lycée. Chose rare peut être mais maintenant elle savait qu'il s'agissait du seul endroit où elle pourrait parler avec son unique renfort.

Pendant la première heure de cours, Wallace lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait l'air soucieuse mais elle balaya ce commentaire d'un geste de la main.  
A la deuxième heure de cours cette fois ci c'est Dick qui l'interpella, se moquant de son teint « cadavérique », il se tut quand elle lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux, à croire qu'il n'avait pas encore décuvé, il avait dû remettre ça.  
Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin à midi pour la pause déjeuner, Veronica attrapa discrètement Logan par le bras et le traîna jusqu'aux toilettes des filles avant de mettre un panneau « Hors service » sur la porte.

Logan le fixa d'un air interrogateur, bien qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus il ne pensait pas que c'était Veronica qui allait tenter de le voir. Il pensait qu'il allait avoir un mal fou à lui tirer les vers du nez mais apparemment il se trompait.

Il pointa du doigt les cheveux de Veronica.

- De nouveau blonde hein ?

- Quelle déduction, je n'aurais pas deviné si tu ne me l'avais pas fait remarquer.

Logan ne répondit pas à sa pique et s'assit sur les lavabos, l'air de rien.

- Alors quoi, tu comptes me mettre la tête dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que je me noie ou tu t'apprêtais à me dire quelque chose ?

- J'avoue que tu viens de me donner une idée tentante mais je voulais te parler d'hier soir.

- Oui, je m'en doutais. Tu peux encore faire des commentaires sur mes bonnes déductions...

- Logan, c'est une histoire sérieuse alors si tu comptes tout prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie, faire ton malin ou prendre des risques inconsidérés ce n'est même pas la peine que je t'en parle.

Logan cessa de sourire et la regarda cette fois avec attention.

- C'est bon, je t'écoute.


	28. Chapter 28

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette longue attente entre les chapitres, je suis complètement débordée. Mais me voici enfin avec le chapitre suivant !

Réponse aux reviews :

fan : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire et commenter ma fic. Ça me touche énormément qu'elle t'ait plu. Je compte évidemment la continuer même si je ne peux pas assurer que j'aurais le temps de poster de manière très régulière.

Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
Comme d'habitude, je vous encourage fortement à me donner votre avis sur votre lecture, que ce soit en review ou en MP, je me ferais un plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez et de vous répondre.

* * *

Veronica regarda attentivement Logan, le scrutant presque pour s'assurer qu'il avait repris son sérieux et qu'il comprendrait combien cette histoire était dangereuse et qu'il devrait faire attention de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Elle avait suffisamment à faire sans que Logan lui donne du fil à retordre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse de lui un allié, un confident, un conseiller, certainement pas un boulet à traîner sur lequel elle devrait veiller.

- Bien. Comme tu as sûrement dû le comprendre, je suis persuadée que j'ai été mise sur écoute.

Logan hocha la tête lui confirmant qu'il avait compris.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si hier je n'étais pas en cours c'est que…

Elle hésita un instant, redoutant la réaction qu'aurait Logan. Elle savait qu'il était impulsif et qu'il aurait du mal à se contrôler mais il fallait qu'elle évite à tout prix les débordements et les complications.

- J'ai été retenue prisonnière toute la nuit, avoua-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Logan sauta brusquement des lavabos où il était assis, les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes de rage.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Veronica fit un pas vers lui.

- Logan, calme toi. Je vais bien.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Sur le parking de Neptune High, je… t'attendais pour qu'on discute de quelque chose... et j'ai été assommée. Quand je me suis réveillée je ne savais pas où j'étais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Comment tu t'es tirée de là ?

- Une question à la fois s'il te plait Logan. Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai été poser des questions à Clarence Wiedman. C'est la raison pour laquelle tout cela est arrivé. J'aurais dû me montrer plus prudente.

Logan leva les yeux au ciel, pas d'importance ? Elle plaisantait !  
Elle s'arrêta ensuite en voyant le regard interrogateur de Logan après qu'elle eut parlé de Clarence Wiedman. Il ne devait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Le chef de la sécurité de l'entreprise Kane, le bras droit de Jake et Céleste. Je n'aurais jamais dû poser toutes ces questions, maintenant que j'y pense je sais que c'était totalement stupide mais…

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? s'enquit Logan.

- Si tu demandes si c'est lui qui m'a assommé et fait passer un interrogatoire, non, il n'est pas assez stupide pour faire ça lui-même ; mais si tu me demandes si c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Il avait envie de lui demander encore une fois si ils ne lui avaient pas fait du mal pendant l'interrogatoire et la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais il savait qu'elle prétendrait ne pas en avoir besoin et qu'elle le repousserait. Le fait qu'elle lui dise tout ça relevait déjà quasiment du miracle alors il n'allait pas exagérer. Il poussa un long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient que tu as découvert pour qu'ils prennent peur comme ça ?

- J'ai fais part de mes soupçons sur les Kane à Clarence. Je lui ai dit que je savais pour la relation entre Jake et ta mère, je lui ai carrément fait des menaces comme une imbécile. Ensuite je lui ai dis que je pensais que Jake savait qui en voulait à ta mère et où elle se cachait, et j'ai clairement laissé entendre que Clarence avait été mis au courant par Jake pour la protéger mais que Céleste l'avait payé beaucoup plus pour qu'il la tue.

- Donc tu penses que ce type Clarence Wiedman a tué ma mère sous les ordres de Céleste Kane.

Logan avait l'air complètement perdu, cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer. Mais il était déterminé à mettre tour ça au clair. Non seulement Veronica avait besoin d'aide pour ça mais lui aussi devait savoir pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus qu'elle ait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Lilly. Après tout elle la détestait comme personne. Qui d'autre souhaitait sa mort ? Lilly était adorée de tous. Et maintenant qu'on sait grâce à la contravention de Lilly que Céleste n'avait pas d'alibi à l'heure de sa mort…

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir aux paroles de Veronica. Il remettait les pièces en place dans sa tête, mais il en manquait toujours.

- Ça tient debout. Mais il y a toujours un truc que je pige pas pour ma mère, si Jake Kane sait qui en voulait à ma mère, pourquoi il n'a rien dit à la police à ce sujet ?

- C'est le seul mystère que je n'ai pas encore réussi à résoudre.

Et ce n'était pas un simple détail. Cela avait toute son importance. Jake semblait avoir voulu protéger Lynn, mais au moment de sa mort, il n'avait pas dit un mot pour faire tomber le meurtrier... Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

Veronica s'appuya contre le mur. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient en train de rater leur déjeuner mais ils avaient plus important à régler. Elle poussa un soupir sonore, visiblement abattue.

- Tu as une idée de la manière dont on pourrait agir ? demanda finalement Logan.

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Étant donné que je suis sur écoute et probablement suivie, cela ne va pas être facile, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je pourrais aller voir la police, proposa-t-il.

- Et leur dire quoi ? On n'a pas assez de preuves.

Ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur la police pour le moment. Ils ne pourraient rien faire. Ca ne ferait que mettre Veronica et ses proches encore plus en danger. Si elle faisait ça, non seulement elle n'était pas assurée que cela fonctionne mais en plus elle aurait à en payer le prix.

- Si ta maison est truffée de matériel de surveillance ils essayeront sans doute de te mettre toi et tes proches en sécurité, insista Logan.

Il ne croyait pas que la police était aveugle à ce point. Certain signes ne trompaient pas, ils pouvaient bien prendre quelques précautions. C'était leur boulot de protéger les citoyens.  
Mais Veronica n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Pour elle, la famille Mars avait été trop rabaissée pour qu'on puisse la croire. Son père avait été obligé de démissionner parce qu'il avait accusé "à tort" l'homme le plus puissant de la ville. On croirait encore que c'était une machination.

- Mauvaise idée, mon père est détective privé, Lamb pourrait encore prétendre que mon père a créé ça de toute pièce pour faire tomber la famille Kane. Et il n'y a aucun moyen de prouver que ce matériel vient bien d'eux.

- Oui mais tout de même, ils devront assurer ta protection et ensuite je pourrais leur montrer le message reçu sur le répondeur de ma mère.

- Certes, mais ça ne prouvera rien.

- Ils interrogeront Jake Kane.

- Il ne dira rien du tout.

- On pourrait essayer de le convaincre.

- Et comment ?

Logan marqua une pause, réfléchissant.

- On pourrait en parler à Duncan et lui demander de convaincre son père. Je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de faire quelque chose.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de mêler Duncan à tout ça. Et même si il trouve ça horrible ça m'étonnerait qu'il tente quoi que ce soit pour laisser sa mère entre les mains de la police.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution tout de même.

- Peut être, mais je ne la vois pas. Et je ne veux prendre aucun risque pour mes proches.

Logan vit qu'elle avait l'air exténuée et sur le point de craquer, il s'en voulait d'être si peu utile. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. D'abord réticente, elle se laissa finalement faire, posant sa tête contre son torse, les yeux clos.

- Je te promet que ça va s'arranger et qu'il n'arrivera rien aux personnes à qui tu tiens, dit Logan d'une voix douce.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir s'il te plait.

Logan lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ça. Et si je le dois, je payerai moi-même pour qu'on te protège ainsi que ton père et les amis que tu souhaites protéger.

- Merci mais…

Logan savait très bien qu'elle allait refuser, c'est pour cela qu'il la coupa avant qu'elle ait pu continuer sa phrase.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Tu vas me faire une liste et je vais m'occuper de ça. Je tiens à toi plus que ce que tu n'as l'air de le croire Veronica.

Veronica releva les yeux vers lui cherchant à sonder son regard mais elle n'y trouva rien qui pourrait démentir son affirmation. Rassurée, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser délicatement Logan. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas cependant, c'est que Logan fasse un pas en arrière et la regarde avec un air mi désolé mi choqué.


	29. Chapter 29

Bon, après cette attente d'un peu plus d'un mois, voici enfin la suite ! Je suis désolée de vous faire autant patienter mais je suis complètement débordée...  
J'espère que cela vous plaira !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par MP ou review, que ce soit positif ou négatif, cela sera forcément utile.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Veronica le fixa, déboussolée par ce rejet. Il lui avait pourtant semblé au bal qu'il ne souhaitait que ça, que se passait-il ? Il avait changé d'avis ? Il ne la désirait plus ? Il avait tourné la page ? Elle n'osait cependant pas poser la question, ayant peur d'être déçue par la réponse. Elle se contentait de regarder Logan, attendant visiblement une explication qui ne venait pas. Il semblait tout aussi déboussolé qu'elle et cherchait ses mots. Le front légèrement plissé, il secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Veronica ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Il gardait une voix calme mais il semblait énervé, comme si Veronica venait de commettre une grosse bêtise. Veronica cligna des yeux abasourdie, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction. Elle tenta de s'expliquer mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche furent des balbutiements incompréhensibles.

Pourquoi elle avait fait ça, pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Et pourquoi pas ?

Mais elle ne se voyait pas répondre ça, ça aurait été si puéril. Et cela n'aurait en rien arrangé la situation.

- Si ça t'amuse, pas moi.

- Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Tu m'énerves avec tes un coup oui, un coup non. Tu te mets avec moi, tu me largues pour une connerie, tu te mets avec Troy, tu le largues pour une connerie, tu me laisses t'embrasser au bal, tu te remets avec Troy et tu essayes de m'embrasser ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Ça t'amuse d'essayer de nous avoir tous les deux, de nous embobiner ? Tu veux avoir tous les mecs de l'univers à tes pieds ?

Veronica ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt avant d'éclater de rire. Vraiment, c'était ça ? Il croyait qu'elle sortait encore avec Troy ? Après tout, c'était logique, comment aurait-il pu être au courant ? Mais elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui sorte des énormes raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas d'elle plutôt que de la jalousie. Ce n'était que ça, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Vraiment content que ça te fasse rire, marmonna-t-il.

Il la fixa d'un air contrarié.

- Bon écoute, je vais m'occuper de ta protection comme promis mais… vaut mieux qu'on évite de se voir pendant un certain temps.

Il tourna les talons, sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Les choses étaient claires, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en discuter.

- Logan attends ! Ce n'est pas…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, c'était inutile. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui sorte une excuse parce qu'elle était prise de pitié pour lui. C'est bon, il avait compris. Il ne connaissait pas ce passe temps de Veronica mais elle l'avait sûrement appris au contact de son ancienne meilleure amie.  
Logan ne tombait donc que sur des dingues qui s'amusaient avec lui ?! Des sadiques qui aimaient le torturer en prenant son coeur et en le piétinant sans regret ?  
Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il en tombait toujours amoureux ? Toujours ce sentiment à sens unique, il n'avait plus la force de se battre...

* * *

Veronica se laissa glisser contre le mur en poussant un soupir. Elle venait de tout gâcher. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes en ce moment, il fallait qu'elle fasse des conneries pas possible et qu'elle perde Logan. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu être si stupide ? Elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur ! Mais à quoi est-ce que ça aurait servi ? Ça n'aurait pas réparé son erreur.  
Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à l'affaire Lilly Kane et Lynn Echolls, c'était le plus important. Et une fois fait, elle aurait l'impression que récupérer Logan était un jeu d'enfant.

Il fallait qu'elle prévienne la police, peu importe que le shérif était ce crétin incompétent de Don Lamb, peu importe qu'elle n'avait pas de preuves suffisantes. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de la jouer solo, elle avait pris bien trop de risques comme ça, pour elle comme pour les autres.  
Il fallait aussi qu'elle en parle à son père, il lui en voudrait sûrement mais il valait mieux qu'il sache, il saurait à quoi s'attendre et il pourrait peut être l'aider. Mais elle avait toujours un soucis pour ce qui était de le contacter. Son téléphone était surveillé à coup sûr, ainsi que celui de son père.

Mais une idée commençait à germer dans sa tête, c'était risqué et il se pouvait que Clarence Wiedman ne tombe pas dans le panneau si facilement. Mais si cela fonctionnait, elle pouvait être sûre que ce serait terminé pour Wiedman.  
Elle mettait en place son plan dans sa tête.

Le soir, après les cours, elle était décidée. Il faut dire que son assoupissement pendant un des cours avait eu raison d'elle.

Flash back.

Veronica était en cours d'histoire, mais elle avait mieux à faire qu'écouter un cours sur la Guerre Civile Américaine, aussi appelée Guerre de Sécession dans les Etats du Sud. Les professeurs semblaient passionnés par ça, pas elle. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle sentit à peine ses yeux se fermer. Quelques minutes après, Lilly était dans la salle de classe. Comme à chaque fois que Veronica la voyait, elle avait du sang qui s'écoulait de son crâne. Veronica releva la tête, son amie venait de prendre une chaise et de s'installer en face d'elle, comme si de rien était. Une scène basique de la vie quotidienne...

- Lilly ?

- Oui, c'est encore comme ça que je m'appelle, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lilly haussa les épaules

- Je te tiens compagnie. Depuis que tu ne suis plus tes cours…

- Sérieusement.

- Sérieusement je suis là parce que tu pensais à moi. Les fantômes n'existent pas, je ne suis que le fruit de ton imagination.

- Alors tout ce que tu me dis…

- … Ce sont des choses que tu te dis, la coupa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Lilly ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse. Je ne pourrais pas rester là indéfiniment, il faut que tu fasses cesser ça. Et si ça consiste en résoudre mon meurtre, alors tu dois agir.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

- Je sais. Mais il le faut, ce n'est pas normal de voir des morts et de communiquer avec eux Veronica. Il faut que tu te rattaches à la vie.

- Mais…

- Non V, fais ce que tu dois faire, et tourne la page.

Lilly disparut et les yeux de Veronica se rouvrirent. Cela lui avait parut si réel qu'elle se demandait si il ne s'agissait vraiment que d'un simple rêve.  
Mais ses idées étaient claires maintenant pour faire tomber Wiedman. Elle était sûre qu'il avait assassiné Lynn sous les ordres de Céleste. Pour ce qui était de Lilly, elle ne se basait malheureusement que sur des suppositions. Mais si ce n'était pas Céleste qui l'avait tuée ?

Fin flash back.

Elle passa d'abord chez Wallace avant de rentrer chez elle, de prendre le téléphone et de composer le numéro du département du shérif.  
Elle eut Inga à la réception.

- J'aimerais parler au shérif, j'ai des informations importantes à lui faire part au sujet des meurtres de Lilly Kane et de Lynn Echolls…

Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils écoutent bien. Et que ce crétin de shérif ait bien fait sa partie du boulot.


	30. Chapter 30

Et voici une petite suite ici aussi pour la route !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez comme d'habitude que ce soit par MP ou en review, j'aime savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête en lisant !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Coupable. La sentence résonna plusieurs fois ce jour là. Pour Clarence Wiedman et pour Céleste Kane.

Veronica avait retenu son souffle pendant l'attente du jugement, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle attendait ce moment qu'elle n'avait même pas pu penser à la possibilité qu'elle soit déçue. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Elle étreignit son père tout en laissant des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues. C'était terminé. Enfin.

Cela faisait un an que Veronica avait mis au courant le shérif. Un an que Clarence Wiedman avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il avait écouté l'appel téléphonique. Il avait mis son plan à exécution. Il avait perdu. Bien sûr comment aurait-il pu penser au fait que Veronica appellerait d'abord d'ailleurs pour mettre en place un appât et prévenir le shérif qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre et regarder. Après s'être donc assurée de la sécurité, il lui avait suffit de fournir toutes les preuves qu'elle avait à la police et se retirer. Ça ne la concernait plus, il fallait qu'elle laisse la justice faire son travail. Et il fallait avouer que cela lui avait fait de bien de ne plus se mêler de tout ça. Même si la justice avait été lente ; bien trop à son goût.

Veronica était soulagée. Certes Céleste avait été déclarée coupable du meurtre de Lynn et non pas de celui de Lilly. Veronica aurait souhaité qu'on reconnaisse qu'elle avait tué Lilly mais d'une manière ou d'une autre Céleste allait finir ses jours en prison. Elle allait payer. Cela ne ramènerait personne mais ça assouvirait la soif de vengeance de Veronica. Car tout le monde avait soif de vengeance, même ceux qui ne l'avoueraient jamais. Et Lilly allait enfin reposer en paix, elle n'hanterait plus les rêves de Veronica. Son regard se tourna de lui-même vers quelqu'un un peu plus loin dans la salle. Comme se sentant observé, il vira son regard sur elle à son tour. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Il se fraya un chemin entre les bancs pour la rejoindre.

- Ça fait du bien de savoir que c'est terminé, commença-t-il. Merci. Sans toi on n'aurait jamais pu trouver le meurtrier.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je ne suis pas une fouineuse pour rien…

Il hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui retirer un lourd poids de ses épaules. Que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il était apaisé.

- Des plans pour tes vacances avant la fac ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Mon père va sans doute fermer une semaine ou deux pour qu'on parte quelque part mais rien de décidé pour le moment. Sinon… Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Dick insiste pour m'emmener au Mexique. Ça me fera sans doute du bien de partir un peu de Neptune.

- Je vois. Il doit y avoir plein de filles à draguer là bas. Tu penseras à moi quand tu feras la fête j'espère.

- Serais tu jalouse ?

- Jamais !

Elle savait de toute manière que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu le droit d'être jalouse. Logan n'avait jamais entendu ses explications après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans les toilettes. Mais ça faisait si longtemps… Logan avait bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle ne sortait plus avec Troy. Mais le mal était passé par là, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole pendant un bon moment. Après ça ils s'étaient reparlés, mais toujours de manière distante. Tout avait changé. Quelque chose s'était cassé en eux. Elle avait pu voir Logan enchaîner les conquêtes sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire.

Logan se rendit compte qu'elle était ailleurs et préféra écourter la conversation.

- Bien… Encore merci pour ce que tu as fait. Je… vais y aller, fit il d'une voix hésitante.

Il tourna les talons. Veronica poussa un soupir. Dans quelques secondes elle le perdrait pour toujours. Il était à cinq pas de la porte,… quatre,… trois...

- Logan !

Elle pressa le pas pour le rattraper et l'attrapa par le bras. Il la regarda, surpris.

- Logan. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes et qu'on ne se revoie plus. Je sais très bien que notre relation s'est soldée par un échec. Je sais aussi que je n'ai jamais réussi à te faire confiance, ni à te dire que tu comptais vraiment pour moi mais c'était le cas. Et ça l'est toujours. C'est sans doute trop tard pour te dire ça et je dois paraître stupide mais…

Il la fixait toujours, abasourdi.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça plus tôt ?

- Crois moi ça fait longtemps que je veux te le dire. Mais je n'en n'ai pas eu le courage.

Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse. Il posa sa main sous son menton et remonta sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on ne se revoie plus non plus.

Il lui sourit avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Cela aurait pu se terminer comme ça. Un happy ending où le couple finit ensemble, le meurtre est résolu, bref, tout est bien qui finit bien. Mais quand on s'appelle Veronica Mars et qu'on vit à Neptune, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe.

Ce soir là, elle alla se mettre au lit, soulagée. Elle méritait bien un peu de repos. Pour une fois qu'elle allait passer une nuit sereine. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait…

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même avec la fatigue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix qui résonnait dans sa tête fit son apparition. Une voix que malheureusement elle connaissait trop bien.

-Donc tu as arrêté, hein ?

- Lilly ?

Elle était sous ses yeux encore une fois, le visage en sang. Elle la regarda, horrifiée, craignant presque de respirer.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez Veronica, fit Lilly d'un ton impassible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Céleste est en prison, c'est terminé.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est elle qui m'a tuée ?

Veronica la regarda fixement, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

- Veronica, elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait pu tuer sa fille ? Parce que je lui faisais honte ? Et comme ça, ce jour là sans raison particulière ?

Lilly secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

- Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça Veronica Mars.

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

- Lilly, attends ! Cria Veronica.

Lilly se figea sans se retourner.

- Qui a fait ça si ce n'est pas Céleste ?

Lilly se retourna, un sourire en coin, haussa les épaules et disparut.

Veronica se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda autour d'elle, personne. Elle ne s'était assoupie que l'espace de quelques minutes. Vous vous demandez comment un rêve peut détruire toutes nos certitudes ? Il suffit de s'appeler Veronica Mars…


	31. Chapter 31

Salut ! Je n'ai pas posté depuis un petit moment sur cette fiction et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de retour non plus depuis un petit moment. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !  
Je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long me fera pardonner !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Veronica se réveilla par une main qui lui caressait doucement le visage. C'était agréable. Peut être qu'elle était toujours en train de rêver finalement. Elle sourit un instant avant de se dire qu'elle ne rêvait jamais d'une main seule sans propriétaire. Ça signifiait que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait !  
Elle sursauta à cette pensée et se redressa brusquement.  
Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant le sourire moqueur de Logan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Je suis venu te voir.

- Et comment tu es entré ?

- Ton père m'a ouvert. Je ne m'introduis pas chez les gens généralement. Ça s'appelle de la violation de domicile il me semble, la taquina-t-il.

- Mon père t'a ouvert ? Fit elle, surprise.

Il rit un instant devant son incrédulité.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne tant que ça. Enfin, il a l'air de mieux m'apprécier qu'avant. Il n'est pas aveugle, il a bien vu ce qu'il se passait entre nous.

- Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre nous monsieur Echolls ?

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui répondre.

- Eh bien il se passe que je suis follement attiré par toi et que c'est réciproque.

- Vraiment ?

- Ne nie pas Ronnie, tu es complètement folle de moi.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Peut être bien.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, laissant ses mains se promener dans ses cheveux et sa nuque. Elle passa ses mains sous son tee shirt pour les remonter dans son dos.  
Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

- Du calme mademoiselle, contrôlez vous, fit il en riant. Je sais que tu veux mon corps mais ton père est toujours à côté, chuchota-t-il.

- Oh, aurais tu peur ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Certainement pas mais si je me rappelle bien, ton père est armé. Je ne voudrais pas être privé de ta charmante présence parce que je me suis fait tiré dessus…

- S'il t'as laissé entrer je ne pense pas qu'il compte te tirer dessus.

- Certes, mais je préfère rester prudent.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le lit, les mains croisées sous sa tête.

- Tu sais quoi. J'ai l'impression que tout est exactement comme je l'aurais souhaité. Je veux dire, ceux qui ont tué ma mère et Lilly sont derrière les barreaux, tu m'es enfin tombée dans les bras… C'est comme si tous mes problèmes s'évaporaient, que je pouvais enfin être en paix…

Elle le contempla attentivement. C'est vrai qu'il semblait… paisible. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de le voir sur ses gardes que le découvrir ainsi détendu lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher avec ce qu'elle comptait lui dire mais il fallait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça...

- Tu sais, pour Lilly… Je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec son meurtre…

Il se redressa légèrement pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes et la regarder.

- Tu as une autre piste ?

- Non…

Comment elle pouvait lui parler du rêve qu'elle avait fait de Lilly sans passer pour une folle ?

- Disons, que c'est une intuition. Et ce genre d'intuition ne m'ont jamais trompée.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Aller jusqu'au bout de mon intuition. Je ne peux pas ne rien faire. Je ne pourrais pas tourner la page tant que son meurtrier ne croupira pas en prison.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

Elle était surprise qu'il accepte aussi vite la situation. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve, à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il valait mieux laisser Lilly en paix, qu'elle était parano, qu'elle avait trop le goût de l'adrénaline et qu'elle allait encore se mettre en danger. Mais non, il semblait tout à fait serein.

- Mais promets moi juste une chose.

D'accord, c'était trop beau.

- Demande toujours.

- Tu dois tout me dire.

Il vit qu'elle était sur le point de protester.

- Veronica, tu t'es suffisamment mise en danger par le passé en enquêtant, cette fois je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Alors tu devras tout me dire de l'enquête et accepter que je t'accompagne quand j'estimerai que tu en as besoin.

Veronica poussa un soupir.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant.

- Là n'est pas la question, je tiens à toi, tu dois le comprendre.

- Très bien mais dans ce cas promets moi que tu ne seras pas super collant et que tu ne t'inquiéteras pas pour un rien, je ne pourrais jamais avancer sinon.

- Promis.

- Donc c'est un marché conclu !

* * *

Veronica était repartie à la charge, se replongeant à plein temps dans l'enquête. Elle était assise par terre devant le coffre de son père feuilletant encore une fois les dossiers du meurtre. Elle zappa rapidement les photos du corps, n'en supportant pas la vision. Elle avait déjà regardé les preuves des milliers de fois mais ça ne l'avançait pas plus. Céleste n'avait pas d'alibi, Jake et Duncan non plus, mais c'était aussi le cas de Logan. Et il y avait aussi Weevil qui apparaissait dans les dossiers avec les lettres étranges qu'il avait écrites à Lilly. C'était les seules personnes que Veronica pouvait relier à Lilly, elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pu commettre ce meurtre mais encore une fois, ça n'allait pas, rien ne collait. Elle n'avait pas envie de croire que Logan ou Duncan aient pu faire ça. Et cela ne pouvait pas être Weevil non plus, personne n'aurait souhaité couvrir le meurtre pour lui. Elle avait éliminé Céleste depuis le « rêve » qu'elle avait fait avec Lilly. Il ne restait donc que Jake mais pourquoi ? Ça ne collait pas, Jake aimait Lilly. Et puis, on ne résolvait pas un meurtre en procédant par élimination.

Veronica sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, par réflexe, elle rassembla les pages du dossier et le referma vivement. Mais c'était seulement son père. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Veronica, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle lui montra le dossier de Lilly. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait prendre, son père était déjà au courant qu'elle connaissait l'ensemble du dossier sur le bout des doigts, elle ne faisait que vérifier inlassablement qu'elle n'avait raté aucun détail.  
Keith poussa un soupir, rejoignit sa fille et l'aida à se relever.

- Veronica, tu as déjà regardé ça des milliers de fois, je ne pense pas que tu puisses encore apprendre quelque chose en lisant ces dossiers.

- On ne ferme pas une enquête avant d'avoir trouvé…

- Je sais bien. Mais tu es trop concernée par celle là. Imagine que tu ne trouves jamais, tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie avec ça.

- Je ne tournerais pas la page tant qu'il ne sera pas arrêté.

Il hocha doucement la tête et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il connaissait suffisamment Veronica pour savoir qu'elle n'allait jamais renoncer, quoi qu'il lui dise. Et il ne pouvait pas simplement lui interdire d'enquêter. Elle était maligne. A moins de l'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre et de mettre des barreaux à ses fenêtres, il savait très bien qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour enfreindre son interdiction.

- Mais nous sommes au point mort…

- Tu connais les motifs de chaque personne ?

- Eh bien, Logan était énervé contre elle, tout comme Weevil qui la harcelait, Duncan a pu faire ça lors d'une de ses crises, quant à Céleste et Jake c'est plus compliqué…

- Donc rien que je ne sache pas déjà ?

- Non.

Keith marqua une pause semblant réfléchir.

- Veronica, je sais que tu t'es rapprochée de Logan et que tu sembles vraiment tenir à lui.

Elle se tut, intriguée, généralement quand on commence ses phrases comme ça, elles ne peuvent rien avoir de bon.

- Mais je préfère que tu restes prudente. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Il reste un suspect et même sans cette affaire, il a été impliqué dans pas mal d'actes de délinquance. Je ne dis pas qu'il a un mauvais fond mais...

Il vit qu'elle allait le couper et continua donc sans s'arrêter.

- Je ne t'interdis pas de le voir, je te conseille simplement de te méfier.

Veronica hocha la tête à contrecœur. Elle savait de toute manière que si Logan la décevait de quelque manière que ce soit elle risquerait d'être dévastée. C'était une des rares personnes qu'il lui restait, il était hors de question qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

* * *

- Alors Veronica Mars, des projets pour cette semaine ?

Veronica était calée contre Logan qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.  
Veronica inspira un grand coup. Elle avait promis à Logan qu'elle lui dirait tout. Mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Je vais interroger quelqu'un.

Il s'arrêta de caresser ses cheveux et baissa les yeux vers Veronica.

- Qui ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Si.

- Weevil.

Logan se redressa et se mit sur ses coudes pour mieux la fixer.

- Non.

- Si. Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Je devais tout te dire et tu devais me laisser enquêter en paix, c'est-ce qu'on avait dit, non ?

Logan poussa un soupir sonore, visiblement agacé.

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de lui parler ? Céda-t-il.

- Eh bien, tu sais que Lilly et lui…

- Je sais ! La coupa-t-il fermement.

- Alors pourquoi pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules pour marquer sa question.

- Tu ne vas rien apprendre de plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il faut que j'explore toutes les possibilités.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Mais il savait que Miss Mars était têtue comme une mule. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne lâchait pas.

- Très bien, je t'accompagne.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas négociable.

- Logan ! Gronda-t-elle. Il ne dira rien en ta présence, tu le sais très bien ! Je dois y aller seule !

- Mais…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter inutilement ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse ?

Enième soupir.

- Prends back up avec toi et ton taser ! Et sois prudente.

Veronica sourit amusée mais acquiesça tout de même avant de l'embrasser pour sceller leur nouvel accord.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se retrouva en début d'après midi à toquer à la porte de Weevil, la laisse de Back up en main. Elle espérait que cet entretien l'aiderait à y voir plus clair mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Pourtant cela allait sans doute être un moment crucial de son enquête…

Weevil entrouvrit la porte et haussa un sourcil en voyant Veronica sur le perron. celle-ci lui adressa un large sourire exagéré. Il poussa un soupir, sentant qu'elle n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. Il allait refermer la porte quand Back up aboya et lui montra ses crocs pour l'en dissuader.

- Eh, tiens ton chien chica !

- Quoi ? Tu as peur d'un gentil petit pitbull ?

- S'il a le même caractère que toi je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait été élevé pour me lécher les pieds.

- Pas vraiment non, fit elle en penchant la tête.

Weevil ouvrit un peu plus la porte, sachant que quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne le lâcherait pas de toute manière, alors autant qu'il coopère pour éviter de perdre complètement son temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mars ? A ce que sache nous ne sommes pas amis et comme je doute que tu sois du genre à venir jusqu'ici pour me faire des avances… Je suppose que tu viens me poser des questions ou m'accuser de je ne sais quoi.

Veronica grimaça.

- Je suis si prévisible ?

- Ta réputation parle pour toi.

- Ah, les bruits de couloir de Neptune High, si j'avais su que même les bad boy en blouson en cuir y prêtaient attention.

Il lui sourit mais semblait légèrement perdre patience. Sûr qu'il avait mieux à faire que de parler de tout et de rien avec une petite blonde fouineuse. Et il en avait marre que chaque fois qu'il y avait un soucis à Neptune, on vienne toquer à sa porte pour l'accuser. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il habitait un quartier latino défavorisé et qu'il était à la tête d'un gang de motards qu'il était responsable de tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond en ville. Beaucoup de gens des quartiers riches avaient des choses à se reprocher, même si ça leur retombait rarement dessus.

- Alors, tu vas parler ou tu vas continuer à tourner autour du pot ?

- Très bien.

Veronica inspira un grand coup, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Elle avait déjà tourné et retourné des centaines de fois ce qu'elle allait lui dire dans sa tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment anticiper ses réactions.

- Blondie ? L encouragea-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait aborder un sujet dont elle n'était pas censée être au courant. Sûr que ça allait l'énerver, elle avait fouiné dans sa vie privée. Tout cela ne la regardait pas.  
Weevil claqua sa langue contre son palet, agacé par le silence de la jeune fille.

- Si tu es venue pour rester plantée là comme une plante verte à me regarder c'est pas la peine…  
- Je sais que tu as fréquenté Lilly en secret et je suis au courant pour les lettres que tu lui a envoyées, dit elle à toute vitesse.

La mâchoire de Weevil sembla hésiter entre se décrocher et pendre lamentablement ou se serrer à en faire grincer ses dents. A la place elle décida de se bloquer douloureusement.

- Tu n'es pas censée savoir ça.

- Oui, mais je le sais.

- Comment ?

Elle poussa un soupir.

- J'ai fouiné dans les dossiers de mon père, j'ai épluché toutes les pages de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Lilly, j'ai mis sur écoute le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation. Bref, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

A quoi bon lui réciter l'ensemble du boulot qu'elle avait effectué ? Le résultat était le même.  
Weevil se frotta la nuque, légèrement embarrassé.

- Et ? Lui demanda-t-il. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Quand il avait été interrogé par la police, la supposition qu'il aurait pu avoir une once de culpabilité dans le meurtre l'avait profondément énervé. Si elle était là pour remettre le couvert, cela risquait de se passer encore plus mal.

- Tu pourrais… être au courant de quelque chose que j'ignore. Souffla-t-elle.

- Ah…

C'était assez drôle parce que personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il savait. Non, on lui avait demandé la nature de sa relation avec Lilly, on lui avait demandé le motif des lettres qu'il avait écrites, ce qu'il faisait à l'heure du crime,… Mais rien de plus.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance chica ?

- Parce que je suis la meilleure amie de Lilly.

Weevil balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Ta meilleure amie qui t'a visiblement tout raconté de sa vie.

Veronica prit la mouche. Cela la vexait de se dire qu'elle ignorait tant de chose sur Lilly, qu'elle lui avait caché une partie de sa vie alors qu'elle pensait qu'elles se racontaient tout. Mais qu'avait-il à dire la dessus ? Il ne la connaissait pas, comme il ne connaissait pas le lien qui unissait Lilly à Veronica. Veronica l'avait toujours considérée comme une sœur, sa disparition l'avait plus qu'affectée, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé une partie d'elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas !

- Ce sont mes affaires. Siffla-t-elle. Le fait est que j'essaye de démêler le vrai du faux, j'essaye de lui rendre justice. Alors si tu sais quelque chose, dis le. Je ne te juge pas, ne me juge pas non plus !

Au fond, ils devaient tous les deux avoir des aprioris l'un sur l'autre, c'était inévitable.

- Supposons que je sache quelque chose, pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'aurais pas déjà dit à la police ?

Weevil testait là la perspicacité de la petite blonde. Si elle n'était pas capable de répondre, c'était qu'elle ne serait pas capable de mettre un terme à cette affaire et donc que ça ne servait à rien de lui faire part de ce qu'il savait.

- J'en sais rien moi…

Elle tapa du pied agacée comme une petite fille en train de faire un caprice.

- Tu n'aimes pas la police, tu es en conflit perpétuel avec eux…

Weevil lui fit un regard appuyé, semblant lui intimer de creuser un peu plus. Veronica fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Il savait bien quelque chose et il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il ne disait rien…

- Ils ne te croiraient pas ? S'enquit-elle d'un ton entre la question et l'affirmation.

Weevil souffla. La jeune détective lui inspirait confiance et elle semblait assez intelligente pour ne pas tout faire capoter…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

Elle savait qu'elle était tombée juste.

- Disons que… j'ai aperçu quelque chose, mais c'est ma parole contre une autre. Mon témoignage ne vaut rien…


	32. Chapter 32

Je comptais poster plus tôt, mais j'ai eu quelques imprévus... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Veronica fixait Weevil avait intérêt. Donc il avait « aperçu » quelque chose si elle reprenait ses propres mots. C'était bien plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, c'était même énorme !

- Quelque chose de capital ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses.

Les sourcils de Veronica se froncèrent un peu plus jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un. Est-ce qu'il était possible que… ? « Apercevoir » n'était qu'un euphémisme ? Était-il possible qu'il ait tout vu ?

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire…

- Que j'ai assisté à la scène, oui.

Veronica cligna des yeux. Elle voulait parler mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle n'en revenait pas ! La clé de cette affaire se tenait sous son nez tout ce temps ! Quelqu'un détenait la réponse en dehors du meurtrier lui-même, c'était si simple et pourtant… Elle avait perdu un temps fou à tourner en rond.  
La respiration de Veronica commençait à se faire plus difficile, elle pâlissait à vue d'œil. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait soudainement, peut être était-ce de penser à la scène. Elle avait vu son corps sans vie, son crâne ensanglanté et son image ne cessait d'envahir son esprit. Elle avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

- Oh oh… Commenta Weevil.

Il la saisit par le bras et l'attira à l'intérieur. Elle se laissa guider sans dire un mot. Il la dirigea tout droit vers le canapé où il l'installa doucement. En silence, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, prit un verre, le remplit d'eau et revint ensuite pour le tendre à la petite blonde. Elle l'attrapa et en but une gorgée.

- Merci.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle se remette et entame à nouveau la conversation. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse le temps de se faire à l'information, il savait qu'elle lui poserait tout de suite des questions quand elle irait mieux. Et effectivement, il n'eut pas attendre plus de quelques minutes pour qu'elle s'y mette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu alors ? Raconte moi, je veux tout savoir.

- Je me doutais que tu allais me demander ça.

- Tu viens de me dire que tu sais comment Lilly a été tuée, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé, tu sais qui a fait ça, comment est-ce que tu veux que je réagisse ? Tu espères que je dise « Très bien, passons à autre chose » ?

- Pas vraiment.

Il prit une inspiration. Il devait se demander par où il allait commencer, ce n'était pas une simple anecdote qu'on racontait comme ça au hasard d'une conversation et qui n'avait aucune importance, il était possible que ce qu'il allait dire change tout.

- Ce jour là, elle m'avait donné rendez vous chez elle après ce truc, le lavage de voiture. Elle avait rompu avec Logan depuis quelques jours et il n'était pas en ville, on avait le champs libre pour… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, on était tranquille. On était tous les deux, au bord de la piscine et… il nous a surpris.

- Qui ?

Il marqua une pause, hésitant. Elle insista, répétant sa question.

- Qui vous a vu ?

- Son père.

Veronica attendait la suite. Elle attendait que Weevil raconte ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite parce que cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à Jake les surprenant en train de batifoler ensemble tous les deux. Et ça ne pouvait pas être Jake… Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable ! Elle l'avait vu pleurer la mort de sa fille, elle avait vu la peine qu'il avait, elle n'était pas feinte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu dois me dire.

- Tu es certaine de vouloir l'entendre ? Demanda-t-il en poussant un soupir.

Si le simple fait d'entendre qu'il avait assisté à la scène l'avait presque fait défaillir, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que décrire cette scène lui ferait.

- Je dois savoir.

Il la regarda un instant, s'éclaircit la gorge et tourna son regard vers le mur qui lui faisait face, ne souhaitant pas vraiment la regarder.

- Quand il nous a vu comme ça en train de s'embrasser, Lilly sur moi, il a complètement pété un câble. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi furieux. On s'est levés avec précipitation et on a essayé de s'expliquer mais ça ne changeait rien. Il a commencé à s'énerver contre moi et Lilly est intervenue. Elle s'est interposée entre nous et…

Il se tut un instant, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

- …Il lui a demandé de ne pas intervenir et il l'a repoussé d'un geste sec. Mais tu connais Lilly, elle est revenue à la charge et elle l'a agrippé pour le détourner de moi. J'ai vu une… lueur de rage traverser ses yeux. Il l'a repoussé à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de violence…

Il secoua la tête, semblant avoir de plus en plus de mal à expliquer la scène. Sa voix s'était brisée et Veronica devait tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à entendre ce qu'il disait.

-… Elle n'a pas anticipé le geste, elle est tombée, sa tête a violemment heurté la table basse dans un son… abominable.

Et inoubliable. Il déglutit péniblement.

- Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, c'était un accident mais… elle était morte.

* * *

Veronica avait du mal à respirer. Weevil lui avait décrit la scène telle qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il l'avait vécu. C'était tellement réel qu'elle avait l'impression de la voir se jouer devant ses yeux. Vu l'état dans lequel était Lilly quand on l'avait retrouvée, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce « son abominable » dont lui avait parlé Weevil. Le son d'un crâne se fracassant contre un objet dur...

Weevil ne la regardait toujours pas, il semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées, ses propres visions horrifiques. Son récit l'avait ramené dans un passé qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier, en vain.  
Quand Veronica posa son regard sur lui, elle eut l'impression que ses yeux brillaient.

- Weevil ? Fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et tenta de se ressaisir avant de retourner la tête vers elle. Il poussa un soupir comme pour clore cette partie de la conversation. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle prenne pitié de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ces informations ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

Accuser l'homme le plus puissant de la ville du meurtre de sa propre fille... Keith s'y était déjà frotté, et il avait perdu. Veronica savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de se pointer au commissariat avec le témoignage de Weevil. Personne ne serait prêt à les croire.

- Ce que je t'ai dit, ça ne change rien, dit Weevil en secouant la tête, agacé. Si on arrive à prouver la présence de Jake Kane au moment du crime, on arrivera aussi à prouver la mienne. Et qui est-ce qu'on croira à ton avis ? Jake Kane le milliardaire philanthrope qui a perdu sa fille dans d'affreuses circonstances ou moi un latino et délinquant notoire ? Je suis prêt à parier que ce sera moi qui finira en prison...

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jake Kane se balader librement en ville après ce qu'il avait fait. Accident ou non, il était le responsable, il devait payer pour son acte afin que Lilly repose enfin en paix. On dit parfois que la vengeance ne résout rien. Mais Veronica savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tournerait pas la page tant que ça ne serait pas fait.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Veronica fut surprise de voir Logan nonchalamment adossé contre la porte d'entrée. Quand il la vit, il se redressa et s'approcha vers elle. Il la détailla des yeux avec curiosité mais le visage de la blonde ne laissait rien transparaître.

- Alors ? S'enquit-il.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Logan.

- Veronica...

- Logan... fit-elle sur le même ton.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Veronica, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et si je me souviens bien, tu m'avais promis que tu me dirais tout.

Veronica se mordilla les lèvres, se retenant d'être désagréable. Ils venaient de se (re)mettre ensemble, il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve d'un minimum de bonne volonté. Même s'il avait décidé de la coller comme un chewing-gum accroché à notre basket dont on ne parvient pas à se débarrasser !

- Attends au moins qu'on soit rentrés, okay ?

Elle le contourna pour pouvoir atteindre la porte. En silence elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure, entra suivie de Logan et verrouilla de nouveau la porte. Elle constata que son père n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle ne pourrait donc pas gagner du temps avant sa conversation avec Logan. Et elle savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle le sentait.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire, à grignoter ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Après s'être servie un verre de jus de pomme, elle le rejoignit.

- Alors ? Ré-attaqua-t-il.

- Alors... j'ai discuté avec Weevil... déclara-t-elle les yeux baissés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as tiré ?

- Pas grand chose.

- C'est à dire ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Faire preuve d'honnêteté, elle lui avait promis ! Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, même si elle savait déjà que la réaction de Logan n'aurait rien de positif.

- En fait, ce n'était pas « pas grand chose », admit-elle. Il était présent quand ça s'est passé.

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Logan en clignant vivement des yeux.

- Il a été témoin de la scène.

- Attends une minute, il prétend avoir vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il prétend savoir qui a fait ça ?!

- Oui, fit-elle calmement.

Logan fit craquer ses mains tour à tour, les poings serrés. Elle le regarda faire, sans rien dire. Si elle voulait qu'il reste calme, elle devait en faire de même.

- Et il dit que c'est qui ?

- Jake Kane.

- Ah, rien que ça ! Fit Logan dans un rire amer.

- Il dit la vérité ! Protesta Veronica.

- Tu es bien naïve si tu crois tout ce qu'on veut bien te dire ! C'est trop facile ! Il débarque en plein milieu de nulle part dans ton enquête et il affirme que le père de Lilly et Duncan est le coupable ? Et si je te dis que j'ai vu E.T sortir de sa navette spatiale pour la désintégrer, tu vas me croire ?! S'énerva-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une blague Logan, je te défend de prendre la situation à la légère. Et pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Je te fait part de mes découvertes, comme tu me l'as demandé. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas naïve, s'il avait menti, je m'en serais rendue compte.

- Si je m'énerve c'est qu'il n'a pas le droit de sortir des trucs comme ça ! Je refuse qu'on porte des accusations à tort sur ce qui est arrivé à Lilly ! Et « tu sais tout aussi bien que moi » que quand il s'agit d'un sujet qui te touche autant que celui là, tes capacités de déduction ne sont pas les mêmes.

- Je croyais que tu avais tourné la page Logan... Quand Abel Koontz a été accusé de son meurtre et mis en prison, ça ne t'a fait ni chaud ni froid, même si il n'y avait aucune raison potable pour expliquer qu'il soit le coupable...

- Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui ! Comment je pouvais savoir que ça ne collait pas ?! La coupa-t-il.

- Peu importe... On sait que ce n'est pas lui... Tu souhaites autant que moi que son réel assassin croupisse en prison ?

- Oui...

- Eh bien il faut que tu acceptes que cela peut être Jake Kane.

- Et tu bases ça sur le témoignage de Weevil ? Demanda-t-il en crachant son nom d'un air dégoûté. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas LUI le coupable ?

Veronica poussa un soupir sonore. Elle savait que Logan le détestait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire de lui le bouc-émissaire. Il fallait que Logan comprenne la situation...

- Tu vas encore me dire que c'est une « intuition » et que tes intuitions ne te trompent jamais ? Veronica, sincèrement, je tiens à toi, j'ai foi en tes talents d'enquêtrice mais avoue que c'est un peu faible. Tu t'es déjà trompée par le passé ! Il y a encore quelques temps tu pensais que c'était Céleste Kane la coupable...

- Et toi ? Tu bases ta soudaine suspicion sur quoi ?! Demanda-t-elle, rageusement. Sur ta jalousie aveuglante ? Il fait pas partie du bon quartier, il s'est tapé Lilly dans ton dos, donc il ment ?!

L'enquête la mettait déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs. Pourquoi fallait-il que Logan en rajoute une couche ? Elle savait que cela le touchait aussi, mais après tout, c'était ELLE qui enquêtait, il n'avait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou penser. Surtout quand les fondements de ses pensées à lui n'étaient basées que sur des préjugés immatures.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Veronica... ?

Elle l'ignora et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. Elle espérait que le message serait clair...

* * *

Veronica se laissa tomber sur son lit, excédée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Logan et elle s'étaient déjà disputés. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Les yeux clos, elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Inspirer... Pourquoi fallait-il que Logan et elle soient incapables de discuter sans s'engueuler ? Expirer... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se fourre toujours dans des ennuis impossibles ? Inspirer... Pourquoi cette affaire ne voulait-elle pas se résoudre ? Expi...

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Les yeux toujours clos, elle fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué et relâcha doucement le souffle qu'elle avait retenu. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et s'installer à côté d'elle sur le lit en silence. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'intrus non plus. Elle laissa passer un instant.

Elle poussa un soupir sonore. L'intrus l'imita. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis d'autres mais seuls leurs souffles venaient de temps à autre briser le silence.

Veronica ouvrit les yeux, agacée et se redressa.

- Logan, à quoi rime tout ce cirque ?!

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est à toi de me le dire.

- A moi de te le dire ? C'est toi qui est venu me voir alors que j'avais clos la conversation il me semble. Si tu n'avais pas compris que ça voulait dire « dégage », je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer !

- Veronica...

- Quoi ?

- On ne va pas s'engueuler comme ça et bouder dans notre coin chaque fois qu'on aura un désaccord. Ce serait stupide et inutile.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es énervé alors que je t'ai fait part de ce que je venais de découvrir comme tu me l'as demandé...

Logan se pinça les lèvres l'une contre l'autre, se retenant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'elle n'en démordrait pas et qu'il fallait qu'il joue au plus fin s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un quelconque objet dans la figure.

- Ecoute Veronica, je sais que je me suis un peu emporté et que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Mais tu sais très bien comment je suis. Cette affaire nous touche tous les deux de très près et du coup il y a des choses que j'ai du mal à accepter. Je sais très bien que tu as fait un effort en me disant ce que tu étais allée faire et ce que tu as appris, j'aurais dû accepter ton jugement même si je ne le partage pas particulièrement. Je suis désolé.

Veronica le regarda, s'assurant de l'honnêteté de ses paroles. Elle savait très bien que Logan n'avait pas changé d'avis sur Weevil, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait fait un énorme effort pour mettre sa fierté de côté et lui présenter ses excuses. Elle devait au moins lui accorder ça et lui pardonner. Mais elle savait aussi que ça ne changerait rien. Ils ne feraient qu'enfuir la tête dans le sable.

- Okay, répondit-elle.

- Quoi « okay » ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'accepte tes excuses. Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas certaine que ça arrange les choses. A un moment ou un autre, on finira par se disputer à nouveau, c'est inévitable. Je ne suis pas sûre que tout te dire sur l'enquête soit une bonne idée.

- Parce que je ne mérite pas de savoir ?! Je suis autant concerné que toi par cette affaire ! J'ai le droit de savoir pour cette raison et parce que ma petite amie se met en danger !

- Logan, je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'étais pas concerné ou que tu ne méritais pas de savoir. Simplement, je pense que c'est plus simple si on tient à notre couple. On part tous les deux au quart de tour pour cette affaire, et ce n'est pas bon. Je te laisse le choix. Sois on continue et j'arrête de te dire où j'en suis dans l'enquête, soit on se sépare momentanément le temps que je finisse par trouver le coupable. Parce que je peux t'assurer que je suis bien décidée à trouver et que je ne supporterais pas bien longtemps nos disputes.

- Ce n'est pas un choix que tu me laisses là Veronica.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.


End file.
